El salvador del mundo y el despertar de la Diosa
by BE 15
Summary: NxS ¿Qué pesarían si yo les digiera que no fue Kaguya Otsusutki la que creo la supuesta paz del mundo y detuvo la maldad? *¿Sakura-chan la rencarnación de un Dios? *Tu eres mi prometida, desde que antes que nacieras* Solo un Uchiha puede despertar la memoria de una Megami*¡Jamás debe saber de la conexión que tiene con el Dios árbol!* Yo de verdad me enamore de ti baka* capi5 subido
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui bela reportandoce con una nueva babosada...digo historia de su retorcida mente :)...si les gusta comenten ^u^ que quiero saber mucho su opinion**

 **Lo que paso y lo que sucederá...**

 _ **La historia que voy a contar ocurrrio mucho antes de la legendaria pelea de Hashirama y Madara, inclusive antes que nacieran Indra y Asura Otsusutki, en un tiempo donde nisiquiera el clan Otsusutki habia pisado la tierra de nuestro planeta.**_

 _ **La tierra en ese tiempo estaba cubierta por vegetación y colores hermosos, y era habitada por personas comunes y corrientes que no conocian el chakra y solo vivian en paz y armonia con la naturaleza y poder del dios árbol al cual consideraban su creador y protector.**_

 _ **El hermoso Dios Arbol era resguardado por una hermoso castillo de adornos simples y tradicionales. Que cada cierto tiempo habría sus puertas a las personas que llegaban con la intención de ver al poderoso Dios.**_

 _ **Este hermoso lugar era protegido por una mujer a los que todos los hombres que habitaban la tierra en ese entonces conocian como "Megami" pero que para su enterno cercano solo era simplemente Kikuzakura.**_

 _ **Megami o Kikuzakura era la guardiana del arbol, la mujer que tenia a su dever el cuidado y proteccion del árbol, asi como sus hermosos frutos .**_

 _ **El dia del comienzo de la primavera la mujer caminaba por el templo en un paseo matutino, las características de esa mujer eran simplemente hermosas, su cabello era largo y a ondeado que llegaba hasta el suelo y poseía un color futcia bello, sus ojos eran levemente rasgados y tenian el mismo color de su cabello pero menos fuerte, sus labios eran rojos y su piel era clara. Vestia un kimono largo hermoso, hecho como para una emperatriz y sus frente y cabello era adornada por una collares de plata y oro que usaban las mujeres indu de nuestro tiempo, ademas de llevar puesto un belo largo y de seda.**_

 _ **¡Kikuzakura-sama! -Grito un hombre de armadura y ballesta a lo lejos que era acompañado por una muchacha de ojos y cabello azul que vestia un kimono simple y largo. El hombre era de facciones angelicales y bellas, sus ojos eran verdes brillantes y su cabello era marron, se veía desesperado y preocupado.**_

 _ **¿Que es lo que sucede Yuukan?-pregunto la calmada y suave voz de la mujer.**_

 _ **¡Hogashi-hime no esta por ningun lado Megami-sama!-la muchacha al llegar hasta la mujer se inclino y cogio su túnica pidiendo su disculpa.**_

 _ **La mujer solto una risilla y se arrodillo hasta quedar delante la la chica - no llores Hanami-chan, esa niña traviesa debe estar con su padre ahora- dijo con amabilidad la peli-futcia, calmando a la muchacha y haciendo que el hombre a su lado frunciera el ceño levemente.**_

 _ **¡Es que es muy traviesa señora! -se quejo la chica - siempre se me escapa ... -dijo con lamento.**_

 _ **Jajajajajaja-Rio lq mujer - Hoy comienza la primavera ...Hogashi debe estar con el Dios Árbol viéndolo florecer - comento la mujer que siguio su camino , siendo seguida por el gerrero.**_

 _ **En medio de aquel castillo se encontraba un arbol de un gran tamaño, las hojas de sus ramas antes verdes ahora tomaban un tono rosado por la llegada de la primavera.**_

 _ **En la copa del arbol y sentada en una de las ramas se encontraba una niña que miraba con maravilla y emoción habrirse las flores que tomaban un color rosado. La niña era de unos seis a siete años, poseia unos ojos verdes brillantes y una nariz pequeña y repingada, labios rosas y piel blanca, su cabello era largo y de color rosa que era adornado por una tiera de perlas y oro en señal de su puesto en aquel lugar, vestia un kimono de color rosa con detalles de color rojo.**_

 _ **Definitivamente eres muy lindo Ki-otosan - alago la peli-rosa al árbol, que parecio entenderla ya que movio las ramas dando salida a mas flores que hizo reir a la niña.**_

 _ **Hogashi-hime -la voz de Yuuken que venia acompañado de la peli-futcia y la peli-azul la hizo girar.**_

 _ **¡Hola Yuuken otosan, oka-san Hanami -nesan !- saludo alegre la niña que bajo con ayuda del arbol que movio una rama como si fuera un brazo y la deposito en el suelo.**_

 _ **¡Mamita!-la niña paso corriendo apenas fue depositada en el suelo y se abrazo de a la cintura de la mujer que sonrió dulcemente correspodiendo el abrazo.**_

 _ **Hogashi - saludo la mujer, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la niña - has estadp haciendo travesuras de nuevo ¿no?**_

 _ **No, yo siempre estube con Ki oto-san ¿no es verdad ? - dijo la niña miramdo el gran árbol que movio las ramas en señal afirmativa -lo vez- dijo sonriente.**_

 _ **Deveria dejar de tapar sus travesuras, Ki-sama - comento la Megami al al árbol que movio las hojas.**_

 _ **Mejor lo tallamos de una vez...-comento Yuuken por lo bajo, ganandoce un lapo en la nuca departe de una de las ramas del árbol - es broma y lo sabes...**_

 _ **Debemos partír a las clases Hogashi-hime - informo Hanami a la niña que hizo un mohin y la miro acongojada.**_

 _ **No quiero, es muy aburrido ... - dijo mirando con ojos de gato a su progenitora que la miro con desaprobación.**_

 _ **Hanami-chan, Yuuken-san , hoy Hogashi tomara clases conmigo y con Ki-sama, debe saber la razon por la que nacio y su deber como la próxima Megami -comunico la mujer, haciendo que los mensionados se inclinen y se retiren en silencio.**_

 _ **Cuando se retiraron la mujer se separo de la niña suavemente y camino hasta el tronco del árbol donde se sento. La niña solo la miro interrogante, preguntándose lo que aria.**_

 _ **Ven Hogashi, sientate en el regazo de mamá -invito Kikozakura a Hogashi que sonrio feliz y corrio hacia ella sentandoce en su regazo.**_

 _ **¿Que clase me daras Mami? -pregunto la risueña niña.**_

 _ **Dime Hogashi, ¿sabes cual es tu dever como futura Megami?- cuestiono la mujer mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la niña, que nego ante la pregunta de su madre.**_

 _ **Bueno...Yuuken-san y Hanami-nesan me han dicho que mi deber es proteger a Ki oto-san y a la gente del mundo- dijjo insegura.**_

 _ **La mujer asintio mientras sacaba una pequeña cadena de plata que tenia un circulo en medio y lo depositaba en las manos de la niña.**_

 _ **¿Que es esto Mami? - pregunto la peli-rosa al ver la cadena en sus manos.**_

 _ **Pequeña Hogashi, desde tiempos pasados todas las Megami hemos protegido al Dios Árbol y sus frutos, se dice que Kudamono-sama fue la primera mujer y la primera Megami que piso la tierra y protegio con ternura y cariño el primer brote del árbol que ahora protegemos nosotras - relato ante la atenta mirada de la niña - Kudamono-sama es una antepasada nuestra y nosotras desendemos de ella, y progemos con el mismo cariño a Ki-sama, como si fuera nuestro padre...debemos proteger a Ki-sama de personas con el corazón malvado que intentan robar sus frutos.**_

 _ **Ya veo...-dijo sorprendida -¿pero que es esto mami?**_

 _ **Esto es el arma que Kudamono-sama nos dejo para que en el momento que la paz se vea en peligro nosotras las Megami podamos combatir hija - la niña asintio y miro mas detalladamente la pieza en sus manos, que le fue arrebatada delicadamente.**_

 _ **Mami...-la niña la miro dudosa como si no quisiera continuar, pera Kiko sonrio invitandola a continuar - ¿Porque las demas personas no pueden comer el fruto que da Ki otto-san? - pregunto dudosa.**_

 _ **La mujer bajo la mirada, meditando si era tiempo o no que la pequeña niña se enterarse de ese secreto -Hogashi, tu eres una niña obediente ¿no? - la niña asintio era floja y traviesa, pero siempre hacia lo que le mandaban.**_

 _ **La mujer movio su manga y saco un frasco que dentro suyo tenía una pequeña fruta de color rojo -esto es uno de los frutos del árbol, Hogashi- mostro la mujer, mientras la niña se inclino para verla mejor - esta fruta solo puede ser comida por las Megami, en casos de extremo peligro, los demás seres no deben hacerlo.**_

 _ **¿Porque?- interrogó.**_

 _ **Porque esto los corronperia y los llenaria de maldad -explicó la mujer acompañada de un movimiento del árbol.**_

 _ **¿Pero porque?- Volvio a cuestionar, haciendo que la mujer soltara una risilla.**_

 _ **Los frutos de Ki-sama esta llenos de poder de luz o chacra como ptros lo llaman, que otras personas que no hayan nacido destinadas hacer Megamis no sabrian controlar... -explico, poniéndose de pie, y caminando hacia la salida ante la atenta mirada de la niña.**_

 _ **Mami...¿tu has comido una fruta alguna vez? -pregunto la niña a la mujer que se detubo**_

 _ **No,nunca lo he hecho -dijo tranquila la mujer y sin girarse.**_

 _ **¿Porque? - pregunto la preguntona.**_

 _ **Porque la Megami que coma uno de estos frutos...muere - dijo retirandoce y dejando helada a la niña.**_

 _ **¿Eso es verdad Ki oto-san?-la niña miro al árbol con suplica, que ya estaba lleno de flores rosadas. Una de las ramillas del árbol se aproximo a la niña y limpio una de las lágrimas que ella no habia percatado salir de sus ojos, haciendo entender a la Hogashi que era cierto - mamita...**_

 _ **El tiempo habia pasado y las flores del Dios Árbol habian dejado de ser rosadas para dar paso a sus rojos y pequeños frutos. Las personas emocionadas de este acontecimiento venian de diferentes partes solo para poder observar la hermosura de estos frutos.**_

 _ **Kikozakura como la Megami estaba en su trono ceremonial con la pequeña Hogashi en su regazo que miraba todo en extrema curiosidad y atención. Ambas eran resguardadas por hombres de armaduras de bronce que poseian espadas, y mujeres que vestian kimonos elegantes.**_

 _ **¿Mami puedo ir aver si Ki oto-san esta bien? Las personas deben estar molestandolo...-suplico la niña, que veia desde lejos como todas esas personas se le acercaban y tocaban su tronco y sus ramas, inclusive algunos niños jugaban en sus ramas.**_

 _ **Hogashi, Ki-sama esta bien- tranquiliso la mujer, que desde buen rato llebava queriendo convencer a su hija que el Dios Árbol estaba bien - el no esta molesto, esta alegre al saber que mas personas la quieren y desean verlo y cuidarlo.**_

 _ **Pero ...¿y si intentan comerce una fruta? - cuestiono la niña, negandoce a bajar la guardia.**_

 _ **Eso no pasara, todos ellos saben que los frutps de Ki-sama son solo para ser vistos y admirados - dijo alegre Kiku.**_

 _ **¡Megami-sama! -llego corriendo Yuuken, que apenas estubo delante de las mujeres se arrodillo.**_

 _ **¿Que sucede Yuuken-san? - pregunto la mujer mientras acariciava los lacios cabellos de la niña en su regazo.**_

 _ **¡Seres que jamas habíamos visto se acercan hacia aqui!- Dijo acelerado el hombre.**_

 _ **¿Que seres? - dijo preocuda la mujer ganando la atencion de Hogashi y las personas que estaban presentes.**_

 _ **Pero antes que Yuuken pudiera continuar, en medio del gran salón aparecieron varias personas con tunicas blanca y largas, que tenian cabello blanco con algunas protuverancias en forma de cuernos saliendo de ellas, sus ojos eran rasgados y de color blanco.**_

 _ **La que iba a la cabeza de esos seres era una mujer de cabello largo hasta el suelo, que tenia dos protuberancias en forma de cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, sus pjos eran rasgados y de color blanco, sus cejas eran dos circulos inclinados y su boca estaba teñida de negro. La mujer parecia ignorar a todos y solo miraba los ojos futcia de la Megami que Hogashi era abrazaba por una pequeña y asustadiza Hogashi.**_

 _ **Tu de nuevo...- Kiku observaba a la mujer delante de ella con el ceño fruncido.**_

 _ **Kanshinin Kikuzakura o Megami-sama he venido por el fruto de este árbol - dijo la voz de ultratumba de la mujer, que helo a los presentes, pero que no causo ningun efecto en la Megami.**_

 _ **Mamita...-la niña se abrazo mas a ella, esa mujer le dio miedo, tenia una cara llena de maldad y misterio.**_

 _ **Lo lamento los frutos del Dios Arbol no pueden ser comidos por nadie... - exclamo la mujer tajante y sin quitar la mirada de la mujer.**_

 _ **Bien...ellos son el clan Otsutsuki -dijo señalando a las personas a su al rededor - y mi nombre es Kaguya Otsutki y soy la futura dueña del chakra y la futura asesina de tu linaje impuro Kikuzakura - ante estas palabras los hombres y mujeres que llegaron con ella se lanzaron hacía las personas personas con guadañas y espadas en las manos.**_

 _ **¡Evacuen el lugar!¡Protegan al Dios Arbol y a las Megami! -Ordeno Yuuken a sus hombres mientras el atakaba a un Otsutsuki que intemto acercarse al árbol - por aqui no pasarán, nadie tocara a Kiku-chan ni a mi hija...-advirtió Yuuken a la mujer que se planto delante de el con una espada en mano.**_

 _ **Eso lo veremos ser inferior...- dijo la lider lanzandose a el.**_

 _ **¡Mamita! - grito la niña cuando su madre la cargo y corrio por un pasillo secreto con guardias y damas siguiendolos - ¡Debemos regresar o lastimaran a Ki oto-san y a Yuuken oto-san!**_

 _ **No te preocupes Hogashi, no lastimaran a ninguno -dijo la Megami mientras pasaba un pasillo donde increíblemente se encontraba el Dios Arbol.**_

 _ **Pero...si Ki oto-san estaba halla -dijo la niña .**_

 _ **Era una copia, por eso te dije que no te preocuparas Hogashi -contesto la mujer, que giro hacia los hombres que estaban con ella -Hanami lleva a Hogashi -hime contigo hacia el escontide del sur- ordena a la muchacha que asintio y cogio a la niña de la mano, pero esta inmediatamente se solto.**_

 _ **¡No!- Hogashi se solto con brusquedad y se abrazo mas al kimono de su madre -mamita no me quiero alejar de ti...- dijo la niña con dolor.**_

 _ **Kikuzakura inclino la cabeza y acaricio los cabellos rosas de su pequeña hija, ella era su luz y su vida, la pequeña vida que al igual que ella estaba destinada a ser una Megami, una protectora del Dios Árbol y de la paz del mundo.**_

 _ **Hogashi...mi querida niña, ¿ le prometes a mamá ser fuerte? ¿Le prometes a mamá ser fuerte por mi, Ki-sama y la gente que cuidamos?- la Megami se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de ella y le limpio las lágrimas con cariño. La peli-rosa asintio aun con lágrimas en los ojos -no llores mas ¿si?- la niña asintio y camino despacio hasta Hanami.**_

 _ **Pero no llego acercarse, ya que al instante aparecieron los Otsusutki que sin ninguna piedad degollaron a Hanami y al resto de las damas y espadachines ante los ojos sorprendidos de las Megami. Ella se salvo porque su madre logro jalarla a tiempo y saltar hacia el arbol.**_

 _ **¿Creiste que ese insoleto ejercito me detrendia? -Kaguya hizo acto de preciencia, con una mirada sanguinaria y una mano jalando a un Yuuken sin brazo y ojo.**_

 _ **La niña que estaba detras de su madre rompio en llanto mientras miraba como el hombre que habia sido elegido como su progenitor yacia sin vida en las manos de aquella mujer sin paz en el corazon-oto-san...**_

 _ **Kikuzakura fruncio el ceño y abrazo a la niña mientras miraba con profundo odio a la mujer de ojos blancos que sonreia con perversidad -la pagaras caro**_

 _ **Kaguya Otsutsuki -la Megami se separo de la niña y saco el collar que al instante se transfomo en una ballesta con de oro con un circulo espiral.**_

 _ **Hmp- la mujer de ojos blancos sonrio de medio lado, y tiro como si fuera basura el cuerpo del antes guardián y espadachin - voy a pelear con ella, ustedes maten a la Hime - ordeno a sus hombres.**_

 _ **Ki-sama por favor cuida de Hogashi- pidio la mujer al árbol que envolvio con sus ramas a la niña que intentó correr hacía su madre.**_

 _ **¡Mamita!... -grito desesperada la rosa, que intento soltarse de las ramas.**_

 _ **La pelea comenzo y ella solo podía obserbar, como su madre y algunos espadachines sobrevivientes trataban por todos los medios que los Otsusutki no se acercaran al arbol, ni a ella, sintio una desesperación terrible al ver a su madre pelear con aquella mujer y esquibar con agilidad su espada a la vez que ella la atacava con su espada.**_

 _ **¡Hogashi!¡No!-el gritó desesperado de su madre la alerto y aterro delante de ella estaba un Otsutsuki gordo y grande que tenia unos cuchillos en la mano y la miraba con una sonrisa perversa.**_

 _ **¡Muere Futura Megami! -el hombre levanto los cuchillos en dirección a Hogashi ante la desesperación de Kikuzakura que intentó correr hacía su hija y la sonrisa malvada de Kaguya**_

 _ **La pequeña oji-jade había cerrado los ojos y se habia abrazado al árbol con su vida dependiendo de ello, pero contra todo pronostico y ante los ojos sorprendidos de los Otsusutki y su lider el arbol atraveso con sus ramas y raices gigantes a aquel ser que habia intentado matar a la futura Megami y matandola al instante, fue en ese momento que el gran Dios Árbol desidio atarcar a todos los Otsusitki con sus raices para proteger sus frutos y a la futura Megami.**_

 _ **La Megami viendo la oportunidad que Ki-sama le daba ataco a una sorprendida Kaguya con su ballesta logrando atravesarla de lado a lado en el estomago.**_

 _ **Maldita...- Sisio Kaguya con odio, a una Kikuzakura que estaba herida por la pelea pero aún podia mantenerse en pié.**_

 _ **No voy a permitir que una mujer como tu comienze un ciclo de odio en el mundo de paz que nosotras las Megami y el Dios Arbol hemos creado y protegido...no dejare que borres el amor de los corazones de las personas ...- pronuncio aseverada la Megami a la vez que hundia mas la vallesta dentro de la lider de los Otsusutki.**_

 _ **Tu Kanshinin Kikuzakura y tu bastarda moriran hoy...-advirtió Kaguya que se hizo hacia atras sacando la ballesta de su cuerpo ante la sorprendida mirada de la Megami, que no pudo esquibar la espada que se clavo en su estómago y los cabellos que le aficciaban el cuello.**_

 _ **¡Muere!-grito con satisfacción Kaguya al ver como la Megami estaba tornandoce azul.**_

 _ **¡Maldita desgraciada pudrete tu en el odio!- esas palabras fueron dichas por un Yuuken que se le creia muerto, que con agilidad y rapidez corto la mano y el cabello de la peli-blanca que estaban aficciando a la Megami,a la cual logro atrapar a tiempo - ¡Ki necesito tu ayuda!-grito al árbol que combatia con varios Otsusutki, al instanté del suelo brotaron raices del suelo que cogieron a Yuuken y Kiku y los atrageron hacia su copa.**_

 _ **¡Ataquen el arbol sin piedad!¡Pero no maltraten los frutos!- grito Kaguya con rabia mientras con una mano trataba de controlar el sangrado de su mano.**_

 _ **Kiku-chan ¿estas bien? - en una de las ramas del árbol Yuuken trataba de reanimar a una Megami que estaba inconsciente -Kiku-chan despierta...**_

 _ **¡Mamita no te mueras-Hogashi llego corriendo hacia ellos, que miro con lágrimas en los ojos con su madre yacia inconsciente en el único brazo de su padre.**_

 _ **Hogashi...-la mujer habrio los ojos lentamente y miro con ojos de ternura a su hija- no llores todavía no nos hiremos...- trato de tranquilisarla - gracias Yuuken-kun...**_

 _ **Hay vienen de nuevo, debemos contra atacar - dijo Yuuken que se puso de pie con su espada en mano delante de las Megami.**_

 _ **Pero algo que sorprendió a los Otsusutki y a Kaguya fue que de repente de la nada apareció un campo de energía que envolvió al arbol que comenzo a quarse y quemó a aquellos que intentaron cruzarlo.**_

 _ **Mami...- la niña miraba con terror como su madre habia comido uno de los frutos y al instante de su ballesta salia un extraño poder de color verde que cubría al árbol y a ella.**_

 _ **¡¿Kiku-chan que demonios hiciste?!- pregunto desesperado Yuuken corriendo hacia la Megami.**_

 _ **Dime...Yuuken...¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños?- pregunto sorprendiendo al hombre y a la pequeña niña.**_

 _ **Yuuken asintio y apreto el puño - ven aqui Hogashi...- ordeno el hombre a la niña, que cuando estubo delante de el se arrodillo hasta abrazarla -tu eres mi hija...aunque no se me este permitido poder llamarte hija o poder estar con tu madre...quiero que sepas que yo y tu madre te amamos y eres lo mas valioso que tenemos ...y es por eso que hemos decidido salvar lo mas valioso para nosotros...eso eres tu Hogashi...- al terminar de decir estas palabras el fuego que estaba consumiendo los frutos de árbol la envolvieron a ella y sus padres.**_

 _ **¡No!- Kaguya intento acercarse pero solo logro quemarce con aquellas llamas - ¡maldita Kanshinin!**_

 _ **Mamá, Papá ¿que ocurre? -pregunto la sorpredida niña a sus padre que la abrazaban, pero no estaba asustada, estaba extraña mente relajada.**_

 _ **Hogashi esto ahora te pertenece querida - dijo la mujer colocandole el collar legendario de Kudamono y entregandole el frasco - debes cuidar la paz cuando el momento llegue..mi querida Hogashi..talvez tu cuerpo muera hoy pero tu alma no lo ará ...**_

 _ **Cuando renascas de nuevo busca la manera de recordar tus raíces y lo que eres y representas hija, busca la manera de acabar con el odio que quede en el mundo como la Megami que eres...- ahora el que hablo fue Yuuken quien acaricio su largo cabello - tu madre y yo siempre cuidaremos de ti...y también Ki por su puesto - aclaro al recibir un golpe de una de las ramas del árbol.**_

 _ **Mami...papi.. ...Ki oto-san...- la niña los miro acongojada no entendia lo que estaba apunto de suceder, hasta que vio como aquellas llamas comenzaron a consumirla a ella y sus padres.**_

 _ **Mi pequeña busca aquella persona que te brindara su bondad y su fuerza ...busca al que sera el salvador de este mundo, aquel que nacera para acabar con la maldad de Kaguya ..busca a aquella persona que te brindara su ayuda sin pedirte nada acambio...aquel que te vera sin importarle como seas...al principio sera dificil pero lo lograras... -dijo Kiku al sentir su final cerca.**_

 _ **Te amamos Hogashi...cuando el momento llegue Ki y tu se encontraran de nuevo...cuando el momento llegue tu le brindaras luz a este arbol que esta apunto de llenarse maldad. ... - Yuuken las abrazo a ambas pidiendo al destino renacer de nuevo y verlas otra vez.**_

 _ **Kaguya miraba con rabia y impotencia quemarse el poderoso árbol de Chacra, junto a sus frutos, que por suerte al ser ella rapida y habilidosa habia logrado salvar un a parte de una fruta del poderoso arbol, pero no siendo tonta ni lenta logro leer los labios de esos tres y saber que aquella mocosa tenía consiguo un fruto del árbol entero.**_

 _ **¡Kaguya Otsusutki yo Kanshinin Kikuzakura te maldigo! seran aquellos que jamas pienses los que te detengan y acaben con tu maldad, aquellos seres inferiores que tanto odias seran los acaben contigo, puedes haber ganado la batalla pero la gerra aun no la has ganado... -la peli-blanca escucho la maldición con una mirada burlona, encontraria a esa niñay al fruto del árbol y cuando lo tenga la mataria de eso estaba segura.**_

 _ **Aquel dia tres poderosas vidas se perdieron,la de dos padres y la de su amada hija, una era llamada Megami, otro era gran capitan con un corazón justo y la última era de la pequeña niña que se convertiria en la llave de un mundo mejor...la vida de la futura Megami.**_

 _ **Ese dia Kaguya comio aquella parte sobrante de la fruta y se lleno de Chacra, el cual uso para detener a todos aquellos que se oponian a ella, y crear una paz falsa que termino consumiendola en la profunda maldad que la llevo a fucionarce con aquel arbol que a falta de amor se lleno de odio, siendo sellada varios años después por aquellos seres que jamas creyo...sus hijos Hagoromo y Homura, y años después por las transmigraciones de sus nietos Naruto y Sasuke...**_

En un monte cubierto de vegetación podemos observar aun grupo de ninjas buscar entre las ramas y pasto con rapidez.

 **Ne- chan es una desalmada mira que ponernos a trabajar como negros ...-** se quejo el niño de cabello y mirada chocolate que vestia una camisa ploma y un patalon y sandalias ninja azul oscuro ademas de llevar una chalina azul.

 **Deja de quejarte Konohamaru...-** regañó la niña de cabello naranja y de dos colas, que vestia una falda y una camisa naranja junto aún chaleco negro.

 **Moegui tiene razón Konohamaru no te quejes...-** apoyo un peli-marrón de ojos negros y anteojos.

 **Y tu la apoyas en la explotación Udon...-** dijo con molestia.

 **¡Lo encontre chicos! -** Grito a lo lejos la voz de una mujer, que los hizo girar.

A lo lejos se podia distinguir la figura de una joven de cabello rosa corto y ojos verdes que tenía un lunar en la frente en forma de rombo, la chica vestia una camisa roja sin mangas y un cinturon marrón, un short corto a medio muslo y unas botas ninjas hasta las rodillas.

 **Lo encontro...-** dijieron sorprendidos los tres.

 **¡Bien hecho Sakura-nechan encontraste el menma para el ramen de Naruto-nechan!-** gritaron alegres a lo que la rosa sonrio con emoción y arrogancia.

Todo esto era visto por la figura de dos encapuchados.

 **La encontramos Señor ...-** dijo la voz ronca del primer encapuchado.

 **Si ...encontramos a mi esposa, la legendaria hija Kanshinin Kikuzakura, la pequeña Hogashi ...mi querida Megami..-** dijo un hombre de voz suave pero amenazadora que observaba como la rosa a lo lejos era tumbada por tres alegres genin **\- estoy seguro...**

 **Continuara...**

 **De nuevo pido perdon por las faltas ortograficas, mi google chrome se desinstalo y cambio la configuración de mi compu y la de mi word ToT , ¡todo esta en ingles! ademas que mi casa se quemo ayer y estoy tristona porque perdi valiosos dibujos y escritos de historias que planeaba públicar ...:(,...en fin nose que hacer, si una de ustedes me puede ayudar con lo de la compu le estare eternamente agradecida *O***

 **Bueno dejando mis desgracias aun lado este es un NaruSaku, tanto meditarlo y pensarlo llegue a la conclusion que deberia serlo, espero sea de su agrado y les llame la atención, y ya saben si les gusta comenten y si me dan ideas mejor n.n**

 **Posdata:**

 **Para los que siguen "Un mundo diferente: sol, rosa y noche" les aseguro que el capi estara listo para el proximo Viernes y para los que siguen "Sakura-sensei" les pido que me esperen ya que demorara un poco mas ...u.u**

 **gomen...besitos y abrazos...**

 **eso;) ...**


	2. El niño misterioso y misteriosos visitan

**El niño misterioso y misteriosos visitantes...**

 _No sabía dónde me encontraba, pero me sentía tranquila y extrañamente en paz, como si ese lugar fuera recordado por mi alma, como si yo...ya hubiera estado ahí..._

 _Todo era verde, de prados que no parecían tener fin y montes llenos de vegetación que lucían tan hermosos, los colores de la primavera aparecían a la lejanía, el olor a paz se podía sentir en el ambiente, tan parecida a esa rica fragancia que siempre olía...cuando extrañamente estaba con él._

 _Camine desorbitada por aquellos pastizales verdes y llenos de flores, tenía puesto un extraño kimono pequeño...y yo me sentía ¿pequeña?..._

 _De repente, sentí que corría, no podía detener mi cuerpo en ese momento, ya que se guiaba solo, solo podía observar y sentir que mi cuerpo se guiaba solo, sin importarle que mi cerebro le digiera que parase...entonces, algo llamó mi atención ...a lo lejos pude divisar algo borroso, para después, a medida que me acercaba, ver que una silueta de formaba, era la de una mujer, que no podía distinguir muy bien ...pero lo que si podía distinguir, era esa felicidad que de la nada comenzó a crecer en mi pecho...¿emoción?. No sabía quién era, pero verla, aunque este de espaldas, me hacía sentir desesperación y ansiedad de poder llegar hacía ella... ¿Qué era lo que sucedía, no lograba entenderlo? ...¿Quién era esa mujer?_

 ** _"Mami"_**

 _Esa palabra, salió sin permiso de mis labios, que no pude callar ni llevándome una mano a la boca, ya que mi cuerpo no me obedecía en ese momento, sentí que mis piernas corrían presurosos hacía aquella dama a lo lejos, pero aunque sintiera que corría, parecía no lograr alcanzarla...sentía que no podía llegar hacía ella...sentía a ella alejarse a cada paso que yo daba...y eso extrañamente...dolía..._

 _Ella volteó, pero aun así no pude ver su rostro...aún así no sentía que llegaba...ella sonrió mirando hacia mí, la sonrisa que dio, la sombra de su rostro, estaba llena de tristeza...de dolor... ¿porque? ¿Qué le ocurría?_

 _Entonces sentí que tropecé y caí, quise y levantarme y no pude...era como si una extraña fuerza me jalara hacía abajo... sentí que algo frio aprisionaba mis manos, con fuerza, con violencia...era como si "estuviera encadenada"_

 _Mire con horror mis ahora pequeñas muñecas, y sentí miedo y desesperación ...estaba encadenada ...esas cadenas eran gruesas y me lastimaban...con desesperación mire al frente, buscando la ayuda de aquella mujer que aún no podía distinguir...y al verla ...pude ver, que ella también estaba encadenada ...pero a comparación de mí, que solo las llevaba en las muñecas ...ella las tenía en todo el cuerpo...esas cosas la lastimaban y yo solo quería correr hacía ella ...podía romperlas con mi gran fuerza...para tal vez tratar de apaciguar su dolor. ...pero no lograba alcanzarla..._

 _Entonces ella estiro una mano hacía mí, yo la imité, yo también quería alcanzarla...pero no pude, algo comenzó a arrastrarme hacía atrás... sentí que de mi boca salían palabras que yo no podía descifrar ahora, lo que sabía era que intentaba luchar con aquella fuerza que me alejaba...de esa mujer...clave las uñas en el pasto y en la tierra en todo aquello que pude ver, para impedir ser alejada de ella. ..Entonces algo en mi mente me dijo: "mira hacia atrás."...lo hice...y vi algo horrible...lo que tiraba de mí, eran infinidad de brazos, los cuales eran huesudos y fríos. ...eran espectros del más allá. .. ¿Acaso ellos me llevaban al infierno?...no...no aun..._

 _Regresé mi mirada al frente, y pude darme cuenta que la figura de aquella mujer...ya se había alejado de sobremanera...y detrás de ella comenzó a formarse...la sombra oscura de lo que distinguiría como un árbol..._

 _Mis labios volvieron a gritar, y esta vez sí pude distinguir lo que dije..._

 ** _"Mami no te alejes"_**

 _Ella levanto su mano encadenada hacía la mía, tratando de alcanzarme, pero era inútil, yo seguía alejándome...entonces, ella susurró algo...que fui capaz de entender mas no de oír..._

 ** _"Hogashi...despierta..."_**

 _Despertó sudada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la oscuridad de la noche todavía estaba presente, no pasaría de las tres de la mañana. Miró a todos lados tratando de apaciguar sus latidos, sus ojos verdes brillaron de duda e incertidumbre._

 _-¿Que fue ese sueño?...se preguntó la mujer, con preocupación -y lo peor...porque pareció tan real..._

 _En una esquina de aquella habitación, y sin que la muchacha en su cama lo pudiera divisar, se encontraba la silueta de una persona, que por la oscuridad no podía ser visto, lo único que brillaba cerca de él, eran esos ojos, de color fucsia..._

 ** _OoOoOoOoOo_**

-¿Tú crees que le gusten?- decía nervioso un rubio, de cuerpo delgado pero atlético, parado frente al despacho de la dueña de aquella florería -¿no estoy muy seguro Ino...y si no le gustan los cerezos?- dijo mirando el hermoso ramo, de flores de cerezo.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harta!- grito hastiada, la mujer de cabello rubio y largo -¡¿No que eres el gran Naruto?! ¡Dáselas ya, y deja de hacerte el pendejo!- rugió la chica, haciendo que Naruto se haga chiquito en su sitio.

-Bueno pero no te enojes...-respondió el muchacho...

Naruto, a sus ahora 19 años, era un muchacho alto y atractivo para cualquier fémina _\- siendo que el solo quiere a una en especial-_ sus facciones habían madurado, su cabello lucía más corto, sus ojos azules se habían afilado. Vestía un sacón negro, con las mangas remangadas, un pantalón naranja, un estuche de armas amarrado a una venda en la pierna derecha, y sus botas negras hasta la pantorrilla, que hacían ver el joven maduro que era _-o aparentaba ser_ \- y el salvador y héroe que era, al haber derrotado a Kaguya en la batalla final.

Ino, a sus 19 años había madurado también, tenía facciones más delicadas y femeninas, su cabello, que ahora iba suelto y aún costado, llegaba más abajo de sus glúteos, su cuerpo había madurado para bien, dejando ver que no tenía que envidiarle nada a nadie. Ella vestía un top y una falda larga de color morado, y unas sandalias ninja de color negro.

-¿Vas a dárselas o no?- cuestionó la rubia.

-Etooo- Naruto, miro a todos lados nervioso _-no sé porque vine a pedirle consejo a Ino, cuando sé que no puedo confiar mucho en ella...-_ pensó el rubio, sintiéndose un baboso - Si se las daré... ¡Se las daré ahora date-bayo!- grito con falsa euforia, claro que no lo aria.

-Bien te acompaño -dijo la rubia, sacándose el mandil que llevaba puesto, haciendo que el rubio sude en gotas de sudor como si fuera un pollo a punto de ser asesinado, ya que esa respuesta de la rubia no se la espero.

-No es necesario Ino...-trato de rechazar el muchacho, ni de a loco lo hacía con ella presente.

-Yo insisto...-dijo sonriendo maliciosa la rubia, que haló al rubio fuera del puesto, ante la atenta mirada de los demás clientes.

 _-Ya me jodi...=T-T= -_ lloro internamente el rubio.

Y valla que se jodio...

 **OoooOoOo**

Una muchacha de cabello rosa hasta los hombros y de deslumbrantes ojos verde esmeralda, caminaba por las calles de la aldea de la hoja seguida por tres jóvenes de 14 años.

-¿Y cuándo prepararas el menma para Naruto-nichan, Sakura nechan?- cuestionó un peli-marrón que iba por delante de los jóvenes y que tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza.

-Mmm- Sakura soltó un gruñido en respuesta, mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

\- ¡Konohamaru deja de molestar a Sakura-nechan!- regaño un niña de coletas naranjas y cara sonrosada, que le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pobre peli-marrón.

-¡Itai!-grito el muchacho ante el impacto del puño en su cabeza.

-¡¿Estas bien Konohamaru?!- pregunto con preocupación un niño de peinado de bacín y cabellos negros, que llevaba lentes circulares puestos.

-¡Moegi eres una violenta!- grito con resentimiento Konohamaru, sobando su adolorida nuca e ignorando a Udon.

-Sakura-nechan no tiene humor para que la molestes hoy...-la chica de pego al peli-marrón y le susurro eso al oído, haciendo que el muchacho la mire sin entender -Mira...

Konohamaru guio su mirada al frente, y en efecto la mirada de Sakura estaba diferente, ya que siendo ella una de las personas que odia el escándalo, los hubiera surtido hace rato. Pero esta vez, su rostro ésta pensativo y ausente.

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura- nechan? - pregunto el Sarutobi.

-No-o -la rosada salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del Sarutobi -No me pasa nada...

Sakura, aún pensaba en aquél sueño que tuvo en la mañana, ese sueño que para ella fue tan real, esa mujer que despertó en ella la preocupación y la desesperación.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestionó curioso otra vez el Sarutobi, viendo que había sonreído forzosamente.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo con voz cansada, para luego mirarlos con nerviosismo -necesito descansar, hoy tengo turno en el hospital de madrugada, así que necesito dormir...

Los niños la miraron sin entender, ¿qué le ocurría? Parecía estar más cansada de lo normal, y no mostraba ni un dejo de furia al saber que estaban fastidiándola desde que salió de su casa, de hecho parecía melancólica.

-¿Estas así por Sasuke- nichan?- interrogo con el ceño fruncido otra vez el Sarutobi, ganandoce una mirada de sorpresa que luego paso a pavor de parte de sus compañeros de equipo, que sabían que su amigo no iba a salir bien librado de esa, mucho menos después de haber preguntado eso.

Sakura que ya estaba en ruta para irse, giro el rostro como si se fuera a romper el cuello, esa acción hizo pasar grueso tanto a Udon como a Moegi, pero no hizo efecto en el peli-marrón nieto del tercer Hokage, que esperaba su respuesta, valiéndole madre si lo valla a moler a golpes ahora.

-No lo creo-dijo cortante la Haruno.

Konohamaru frunció el ceño y afilo su mirada sospechosa hacía ella, algo le pasaba, de eso estaba seguro, Sakura no era de las que tenía paciencia de sobra, ellos la llevaban molestando desde que amaneció y ella no había hecho nada para surtirlos, así que solo esperaba que ese gesto en su cara sea cierto, y no el hecho de que esté pensando en Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura le sostuvo la mirada al Sarutobi por un momento, para luego soltar un suspiro cansado y seguir su camino _\- Konohamaru es igual de fastidioso que Naruto, a veces pienso que no devi aceptar ser el remplazo temporal del equipo de Ebizu-sensei...-_ pensó resignada, mirando de reojo hacía atrás. _-Parecen mis colas...desde que amanece me siguen..._

Sakura pretendía usar un jutsu estilo Kakashi-sensei para huir, cuando una nube de humo se plantó delante de ella haciéndola trastabillar, al igual que los genins presentes.

-¡UNA FLOR PARA MI BELLA FLOR DE CERESO!-Y de quien sabe donde apareció Lee, con un gran ramo de rosas en las manos, que al llegar hasta ellos había planto en la cara de Sakura, que retrocedió unos pasos asustada y sorprendida, para luego mirar todo y entender lo que paso de repente.

\- ¡Y un anillo de matrimonio para pasar juntos la eternidad!

Ante esto los tres niños detrás de ella abrieron los ojos con alarma, a no, eso sí que no, ¡nadie atrasaba al retrasado de Naruto-nechan!

-¡Aléjate de Sakura-nechan cejon!- grito rabioso el Sarutobi, poniéndose delante de Sakura y empujando al mencionado, que se fue de culo al suelo -nadie se acercara a mi futura cuñada...-siseo furioso.

-¡Sí! ¡Sakura-nechan es de Naruto-nechan!-grito y afirmo esta vez la fémina del grupo que se pegó al brazo de Sakura como si fuera un koala, no iba a permitir que ese cejon se acerque a Sakura.

-¡Muy cierto!- apoyo el de anteojos., también abrasando a su temporal sensei del otro brazo.

Ninguno pareció darse cuenta del potente aura que comenzó a aparecer detrás de la peli-rosa que había bajado la cabeza haciendo que su fleco tape sus ojos.

El oji-negro los vio sorprendido, para luego ponerse de pie -Konohamaru-kun, con gusto tendré una batalla contigo por el amor de mi bella flor de cerezo-hablo con reto el ojinegro de peinado raro. Lee, a sus 19 años también había cambiado, sus facciones se habían afilado para volverse más maduro, haciéndolo ver muy parecido a su amado mentor, Gay. Su vestimenta seguía igual, lo único que había cambiado era el chaleco, ahora llevaba uno de color verde militar, sin bolsillos y con solo un fajín en la cintura.

-¡Cuando quieras!-el ón dio un brinco y sus kunai, listo para la lucha, si su querido Naruto-nichan no estaba para cuidar lo suyo, él lo haría por él.

-¡Que arda el poder de la juventud entonces!-Lee también se puso en posición de ataque, listo para lanzar el primer golpe. Esa era una prueba de amor para Lee, y una de fidelidad de parte de Konohamaru. Patadas y choques de kunai se podian ver salir de parte de esos dos, que se habían agarrado a pelear en plena vía pública, llamando la atención de los curiosos y de los apostadores que ya estaban negociando la victoria de uno de los dos.

-¿No deberíamos decirles que Sakura-nechan ya se fue?- preguntó en un susurro Moegi al lado de Udón.

Y en efecto, Sakura se había largado decidiendo no gastar su fuerza en esos tontos, importándole pepinos lo que iban hacer, a ella no le interesaba.

-No- dijo el de lentes, sorprendiendo a la muchacha, que giro el rostro hacía él, y casi se va de cara al suelo al ver que había comprado sus apuestas - le aposte a Konohamaru-kun.

Moegi lo miro incrédula, y ella que pensó que Udón era el más cuerdo del grupo, y fíjate que no, seguro tanto álgebra lo dejo quemado del cerebro _-¿y si llamo a Naru-nichan?...no seguro también se pone a pelear con el Cejon, o en el peor de los casos se pone apostar...-_- -_ fue el pensamiento de la chica, que llego a la conclusión que era una total pérdida de tiempo traer al Uzumaki.

 **OOoOoOOoOo**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea con un ramo de flores de cerezos, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que iba acompañado de incomodidad, que se reflejaba al ver hacía atrás de reojo, donde estaba Ino siguiéndolo de cerca, para verificar y asegurar que el cumpliría su cometido. -De verdad que no necesitas acompañarme Ino...-dijo nervioso el rubio _-ahí no como me escapó..._

-Pero quiero hacerlo - dijo con tranquilidad la rubia, siguiendo de cerca al rubio, ella quería ser presente de lo que le diría a su amiga y si Sakura había madurado como ella creía.

Un gran tumulto los saco de sus pensamientos, giraron el rostro con extrañeza al ver que una gran polvareda se hacía presente en medio de la calle, siendo rodeada por un grupo de apostadores que aclamaban lo que parecía ser una pelea.

-¿Eso es una pelea clandestina datte-bayo?-cuestionó el rubio, viendo el lugar sin entender.

-Hay que avisarle al Sexto Naruto...-la rubia hablo con seriedad, pero se fue de hocico al suelo, al ver que el Uzumaki corrió como bala a la pelea sin ninguna intención de pararla -¡Oye!

-¡Yo apuesto mil datte-bayo!- el rubio llego corriendo a uno de los vendedores que ofrecía apuestas, y saco de su bolsillo unos billetes, extendiéndoselos al vendedor, que sonrió con codicia.

-¿A quién? - dijo recibiendo los billetes y contándolos.

-No me fije quienes estaban peleando -.-...-dijo con una gota resbalando por su nuca el rubio, causando que el vendedor lo mire incrédulo.

Se acercó al tumulto de gente y se abrió paso, la gente de la aldea lo dejaba pasar, él era una muestra de respeto y admiración en la aldea, seguro estaba allí para parar esa pelea de simios _\- eso lo pensaban las viejas agua fiestas-_ Al llegar a una vista favorable, casi se le salen las cuentas de los ojos al ver a Konohamaru, peleando de igual a igual con el cejas de azotador, como lo apodaba él.

 _-¿Konohamaru? O.O-_ pensó incrédulo el rubio, no sabiendo porque el chico se fue a meter a una pelea con ese cejon.

En esos momentos Konohamaru había invocado a sus clones de sombra y se había lanzado al discípulo de Maito Gay, pero este al tener años de práctica y entrenamiento no hacía mucho esfuerzo en detener los clones, y hasta peleaba con suavidad, ya que su oponente era un genin, y el amigo, casi hermano de Naruto

Naruto frunció el ceño al ver caer al Sarutobi de una patada, no sabía la razón de la pelea, pero iba a interferir.

-¡Konohamaru dale con lo que tienes!- la voz de Udon hizo girar el rostro al rubio, que cayó de trompa al suelo al ver que muchacho de anteojos tenía varios boletos de apuesta, y él que pensó que seguro estaría preocupado por su amigo o algo así.

-¡Naruto- nichan!- Moegi llego corriendo a su lado, con severa preocupación en el rostro.

-¡Moegi! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Porque están peleando Konohamaru y el cejon?- atropello con preguntas el rubio a la peli-naranja.

La muchacha iba abrir la boca para hablar, cuando algo en sus pensamientos la hizo callar. Haber, decirle a Naruto-nichan, que Lee- nichan, había llegado con un ramo de flores y un anillo, para la mujer con la que él quería compartir el resto de su vida, no era lo correcto, de hecho era como detonar una bomba, porque seguro Naruto se lanzaba a matar al cejon.

-Ya sabes...por esas peleas por la juventud, nada más...-mintió descaradamente, llega a enterarse _-lo ara-_ que se enteré por otros, no por ella.

Naruto la miro sin creerle, para luego pensar que tal vez era cierto, el cejon siempre estaba buscando nuevos retos, y Konohamaru también era de esos, así que estaba bien.

-Si es así, par...

-¡No importa que le des un anillo! ¡Sakura-nechan no se va casar contigo cejon!-

Ese grito estruendoso que lanzo Konohamaru, hizo callar a todos los que presenciaban la pelea, que quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, y para luego, y como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, dirigieran la mirada a un rubio que tenía el rostro en shock, que luego pasó hacer una mirada ensombrecida, mientras a lo lejos una rubia se llevó una mano a la cara con cansancio, ya veía venir lo que pasaría.

-Caballito, caballito, yo de aquí me quito- Moegi sabiendo lo que se venía, se fue de allí como una flecha, seguro Naruto y Lee duermen en los calabozos hoy, o en peor de los casos...en el hospital, depende a las heridas que iban a tener.

Lee sonrió con emoción, la llama de la juventud en Konohamaru era admirable, así como también lo era el amor que le tenía a su bella flor de cerezo. Pero él no se iba a rendir tan fácil, lograría que Sakura le dé el sí.

-Konohamaru déjame yo te relevó datte-bayo...-el alumno de Gai vio con sorpresa como Naruto apareció de la nada, con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, llegó a Konohamaru y tomo su hombro, diciendo algo al muchacho que el no logro descifrar, pero si llegando a entender que el rubio quería remplazar al Sarutobi, por el bien, una pelea con Naruto, que era su rival en la fuerza y el amor, sería el broche para acabar esa rivalidad.

-Naruto- nichan...- el Sarutobi retrocedió unos pasos, cuando Naruto se plantó delante de él, dándole cara a Lee. Por otro lado el Sarutobi tenía rasguños y moretones en la cara, que seguro Sakura o Moegi curarían después, eso no le preocupaba, lo que si le preocupaba era el rostro furioso de su hermano-cense, cuando llego a relevarlo.

-¡No pelees tarado!- grito desde el tumulto de gente Ino, pero trago grueso cuando el rubio le lanzó una mirada acida, que decía que cerrara muy bien la boca si no quería salir perjudicada _-frente mira lo que provocas...-_ pensó con cierto miedo la rubia, esa mirada en Naruto la había visto pocas veces, y jamás pensó verla dirigida a ella.

Apartada del lugar, Moegi miraba todo con muchos nervios, preguntándose como acabaría esa pelea, Naruto y Lee eran dos titanes, seguro se matan entre ellos, aunque con las nuevas habilidades que todo el mundo murmuraba de Naruto, dudaba por el bienestar del cejon.

-Me pregunto... ¿Quién será el culpable de todo esto?...-pensó la peli-naranja dirigiendo involuntariamente la mirada aun Konohamaru aún sorprendido -¡Es cierto!... ¡Todo es tu culpa Konohamaru!- Moegi recién callo en cuenta de eso, así que con paso firme llegó hacía el mencionado, y le lanzo un certero capón en la nuca, que hizo que el muchacho vea estrellas por un rato.

-¡¿A que vino eso Moegi?!¡Eres una violenta!- se quejó el peli-marrón con dolor y dos gotas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por el recién atentado a su cabeza.

-¡Te lo mereces!- esta vez de quién sabe dónde apareció Ino, que también lanzó un certero golpe en la cabeza afectada del peli-marrón -¡No vez que el loco ese asusta cuando está molesto!

-¡Ino-nechan también eres una violenta core...!-se quejó el muchacho.

Las dos chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada, para luego girar el rostro con sorpresa cuando Lee pasó volando al lado de ambas. Naruto le había lanzado un fuerte golpe, alejándolo con violencia.

-¡No te acerques a Sakura-chan!- la voz de Naruto sonó furiosa y sombría, que hizo calar los huesos a los presentes, Naruto Uzumaki daba miedo furioso, y más si alguien intentaba meterse con su "chica", como todos consideraban a Sakura en su aldea, ya que daban por hecho que esos dos estaban juntos. Así que se anotaron mentalmente jamás de los jamases cortejar a la exuberante rosadita, al menos no cuando el rubio este cerca.

Lee se movió en el suelo, llevo una mano su labio roto, y miro la sangre del dorso de su mano con determinación, - Naruto-kun, acabemos con esta rivalidad...-Lee se puso de pie, y se puso en posición de ataque, listo para ir contra el rubio.

-Con gusto datte-bayo- Naruto también se puso en posición de pelea, ambos eran rivales en el amor, a ambos les robo el corazón la chica de cabello rosa que no estaba ni enterada de lo sucedido, así que veamos quien ganaba.

Ino y los tres genin a cargo de Sakura miraron la pelea con seriedad, mientras un ramo de flores de cerezo yacía tirado en medio de ambos contrincantes, siendo ese el mismo ramo que el rubio compro para dárselo a la dueña del cabello más raro de la aldea y que tiro sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos que le gritaron que fuera a defender lo que consideraba importante y valioso en su vida.

Cuando el último pétalo de flor de cerezo desapareció en el aire, ambos se lanzaron a la lucha, sintiendo arder sus corazones.

Todo esto era visto por una figura encapuchada que yacía parada en medio de la multitud, sonreía con maldad, mientras sus ojos fucsias brillaban atreves de su capa.

-Naruto Uzumaki ¿eh?...interesante...muy interesante...veamos si Hogashi-hime te elige...-con estas últimas palabras y una medía sonrisa maliciosa desapareció, como si de un fantasma se tratase, no siendo notado por nadie ni nada en el lugar.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Sakura caminaba por las calles de la aldea con la mirada baja y pérdida. Ni ella entendía ese estado de ánimo que ahora portaba, tal vez estrés por el trabajo...

Los aldeanos que la veían pasar, miraban preocupados a la chica, se les hacía extraño que ella siendo una de las muchachas más alegres de la aldea, tenga esa actitud tan de repente.

"Seguro se peleó con su equipo"

"Se peleó con Naruto-san"

"Seguro es por el joven Uchiha"

Sakura podía escuchar con claridad todo lo que murmuraba la gente que encontraba a su pasó, los fulmino con la mirada y decidio ignorarlos y apresurar el paso, hacia su departamento. Detestaba a la gente que sacaba conclusiones erradas, sin siquiera haber pensado antes en lo realmente ocurría.

Cuando emprendía el camino presuroso a su casa, escucho un gran tumulto salir del puesto de dangos, para luego ver con sorpresa como un niño salía volando con violencia de aquel puesto.

-¡Maldito mocoso aprovechado paga lo que te comiste!- al instante, y después que el niño salió volando, apareció un hombre calvo y corpulento que traía un madero grueso en las manos, con el que planeaba exigir el pago de los alimentos antes consumidos por el niño que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Verá señor yo...!- vio como el muchacho pretendía explicar lo sucedido pero el gran palo en las manos del calvo se lo impidió.

El dueño del puesto que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar justificaciones ni disculpas levanto el palo que tenía en las manos, dispuesto a golpear al pequeño que estaba tirado en el suelo. Vio como el muchacho en el suelo solo cerró los ojos con miedo y bajó la cabeza, esperando el impacto.

Lo que nadie predijo fue, que una peli-rosa de ojos jade se interpuso entre el palo de aquel hombre y aquel niño. La gente que se había reunido alrededor de aquella gresca, miraban asombrados a Sakura, que con una velocidad típica de un jounin, había aparecido de la nada y había tomado el palo que hace unos momentos iba hacer lanzado a ese muchacho.

-Sakura- sempai...-dijo asombrado y a la vez asustado el dueño del local, todos en la aldea conocían a Sakura Haruno, pues era la alumna de la mismísima quinta maestra Hokage, además de ser una de las que participó en la gran cuarta guerra ninja, su cabello rosa era famoso en el mundo de los ninjas, el que no la conocía y la enfrentaba era carne muerta para los buitres.

-no está bien golpear a alguien solo por esto...y menos aún niño - dijo con notoria irá creciente Sakura, mirando con el ceño fruncido al vendedor.

-Bueno...vera...él...- el vendedor titubeo antes de mover el palo que tenía en las manos y que también sostenía Sakura, ella podía ser un gran ninja y todo eso, pero él era hombre y no se iba a dejar hacer por ninguna mujer -él comió sin pagar...así que por favor no se meta

Sakura frunció mas el ceño al ver que el vendedor no parecía desistir de la idea de no usar la violencia para que ese pobre niño le pagara lo que comió, así que haciendo uso mínimo de su fuerza apretó la mano en la que sostenía el palo, logrando que este se rompa en miles de fragmentos.

Todos los allí presentes contuvieron un grito del susto, incluso el vendedor que miro con asombro y miedo los restos del palo que el mismo había tallado del árbol más fuerte que encontró.

-Usted es una...

El insulto del hombre fue frenado cuando Sakura, que hasta el momento había permanecido con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, mostró una mirada de terror, dejando ver sus ojos verdes esmeraldas sombríos, a la vez que se tronaba los puños en un gesto amenazador.

Tanto el dueño como los ahí presentes pegaron la huida, no queriendo ser víctimas de aquella fuerza que era capaz de pulverizar montañas.

Sakura soltó un suspiro cansado para luego pasar a su pose despreocupada, ya sabía que reaccionarían así, son tan predecibles -ya todo está bien, no volverá a molestarte- la rosada se giró hacia el niño que aún permanecía en el suelo.

El niño abrió los ojos con cierto miedo, pero se relajó un poco al tener la dulce sonrisa de la peli-rosa delante de él, y no la mirada de furia de aquel hombre que lo quiso golpear sin razón aparente, así que se puso de pie de manera temerosa, debatiendo con sí mismo la manera de agradecer a aquella bonita mujer su ayuda.

-Yo...

Sakura puso atención cuando escucho la voz temerosa de aquel niño, que hasta hace unos momentos ella había defendido. Era un niño de unos 9 a 10 años, hasta podía promediar que era más bajito que Konohamaru, en la cabeza llevaba un pañuelo que no permitía ver su cabello, su piel era blanca pero sin exagerar y sus ojos eran extrañamente grises, le daba la impresión de estar frente aún fantasma, pero a pesar de eso se podía ver que tenía facciones lindas y dulces.

El joven al sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre su cuerpo se sonrojo hasta tomar un color en su piel.

Sakura miro interrogante al chico por su reciente reacción, observo de arriba a abajo, seguro era un niño que se escapó de su casa para hacer travesuras. Vestía una yukata negra, amarrada por un fajín blanco, pantalones del mismo color y botas ninjas hasta la rodillas.

\- Te escapaste de tus padres ¿no?- interrogo la mujer, de manera dulce, ya que había cumplido su labor de buen samaritano y ahora le tocaba ser verdugo para llevar a ese muchacho a los brazos de su madre donde seguro recibiría una buena tunda por estar comiendo en lugares sin pagar.

-No. ...yo...vera...soy...-hablo el niño de manera nerviosa, ante la cara de miedo que había comenzado a formarse en el rostro de aquella bonita mujer - la verdad es que soy un admirador suyo...

-¿ah?...- Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro, de verdad creía que era tan tonta como para creerse esa mentira, ella no podía creer que él era uno de esos admiradores que venían de otras aldeas para conocerla y pedirle una cita, la verdad es que dejando de lado lo que pensaban los demás, ella de verdad odiaba ese tipo de cosas, no le gustaba ser acosada _-ahora si se lo que sentía Sasuke -_- -_ pensó para sus adentros - bien vamos a la torre del Hokage, mocoso que se creé un ladrón muy listillo- la Haruno tomo la mano del niño y lo jalo con ella, camino a ver a su amado sensei.

-Espera -el trato de soltarse del fuerte agarre que la peli-rosa había impuesto en su muñeca -créame señorita...está bien no soy un admirador suyo...pero... ¡yo no planeaba robar!...

-ya... y yo te creó -la rosada siguió caminando sin importarle los constantes jaloneos del niño por soltarse - ¡Tu madre seguro se sentirá muy decepcionada de ti!

Cuando Saura dijo estas palabras, el muchacho dejo de moverse y paro la camina mientras dirigía su rostro al suelo.

-yo no tengo padres... murieron en la última guerra...- las palabras salidas de la boca del niño, hicieron que la rosada gire el rostro y mire impresionada al niño.

-Esto...- Sakura miro a todos lados con nerviosismo, se le fue la mano con su reacción- yo no lo sabía. ...de verdad discúlpame...- pidió con arrepentimiento la chica, no lo había dicho con fines malos.

-¡Entonces puede invitarme un helado! -de la nada aquel ser cambio de humor, tomo las manos de Saura entre las suyas y hablo con un aura brillante detrás suyo, como si hace unos momentos no hubiera dicho que era huérfano.

-Eto...yo...bueno...-Sakura lo miro sacada de onda, ¿qué chico tan raro? Pero por otro lado si le decía que sí, se correría la voz que ella acepto salir con alguien, y todos comenzarían a pensar que tienen esperanzas de salir con ella, y eso no lo podía permitir, además que si Konohamaru se enteraba, seguro le iría con el chisme a Naruro y Sai para que le espanten a ese niño inocente, que comenzaba a creer que estaba más loco que el maestro Gai - no puedo...ya me voy...-Sakura soltó la mano del niño y se apresuró a escapar.

-Yo pensé que realmente pensé que quería disculparse...debí esperar que alguien tan hermosa, famoso y fuerte como usted, jamás aceptaría invitarle un helado aún pobre niño huérfano como yo...discúlpeme no fue mi intención fastidiarla ya me voy- el niño se giró y comenzó a alejarse de Sakura con un gran aura depresiva, que hasta hacia poner triste a quién pasaba por su lado.

Sakura sintio una punzada de culpa en su corazoncito, había sido bien maldita, pero ella jamás había aceptado salir con nadie, ni siquiera a comer al puesto de la esquina de su casa, ni con Naruto, que era el más insistente, además que antes había rechazado salidas e maneras peores. -yo...esta bien...- no sabía porque acepto, seguro los ojos extrañamente bonitos de ese niño la hicieron sentir culpable, pero lo que si sabía era que después de esto, se ganaba muchos malos entendidos.

El niño paro en seco y giro de manera lenta, para después de un salto estar frente a Sakura y abrazarla con emoción -¡Gracias Señorita!

-¡me aprietas demasiado!- dijo la muchacha sintiendo que se asfixiaba, pero al sentir una mano en su busto empujo con fuerza al chico, haciendo que este caiga de manera violenta cerca de un poste -¡Andando niño precoz y pervertido!- sin más, y frente a las miradas incrédulas de los demás, comenzó a andar con el niño arrastrado de una pierna y ojos en espiral a causa del empujón.

 **OoOoOoOo**

-¡HASTA CUANDO VAS A SEGUIR COMPORTANDOTE COMO UN NIÑO NARUTO!- gritaba Tsunade a Naruto que estaba en una camilla con varias venditas y raspones en la cara.

La rubia no había cambiado nada, seguía igual, lo único que vario en ella, fue esa bata de hospital que ahora usaba.

-No es para tanto datte-bayo - dijo aburrido, desde que llego de su pelea con el cejas de azotador, la vieja le estaba dando lata con un buen regaño, por haber mandado al chico de las cejas grandes a urgencias, víctima de las múltiples lesiones que sufrió por los golpes que el rubio le propino. Si, él había ganado, había quedado cagado, pero había ganado.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡¿PORQUE ESTABAS DEMONIOS ESTABAS PELEANDO?!- la mujer de coletas rubias le propino en certero golpe en la cabeza, cuando el rubio torció los labios en un gesto indiferente.

Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon miraban temerosos desde una esquina de la habitación, como la rubia había comenzado a darle de patadas en las costillas al pobre rubio, ellos lo habían acompañado luego de la pelea que tuvo con Lee, y lo habían llevado junto a urgencias. Donde desgraciadamente estaba de turno Tsunade, que al enterarse del estado del cejon, y el causante de eso, no dudo en darle otra buena paliza al Uzumaki, paliza que ahora curaba.

-¡Ya párala vieja!- Naruto se levantó del suelo, sorprendiendo a Tsunade, él siempre se dejaba golpear, pero ahora no - ¡Lo hice por Sakura-chan! ¡¿Contenta?! -dijo histérico.

La rubia parpadeo varias veces sin entender, y los niños detrás suyo también, no pensaron que Naruto lo diría.

-¿Por mi alumna?- dijo haciéndose la desentendida la rubia.

Naruto sintió sus orejas arder, no le diría la razón, aunque a esas alturas todo mundo lo sabía. Así que solo se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-A ti te gusta mi alumna ¿No?- cuestiono la rubia, con una dulce sonrisa, ella siempre supo que Naruto amaba a Sakura, así que no era raro para ella.

Naruto abrió los ojos con alarma mientras su cara y orejas ardían de la vergüenza.

-¿Que-e cosas dice datte-bayo?- dijo visiblemente nervioso.

El grupo sustituto de Sakura solo se limitaba a reír entre dientes, ante la actitud del Uzumaki, mientras Tsunade no podía evitar sentirse feliz y un poco preocupada, Naruto gustaba de Sakura, eso todo mundo lo sabía, ahora el problema era ¿Sakura también?, tenía sus dudas, pero algo le decía que ella no le era del todo indiferente al rubio.

-¿Porque no le dices tus sentimientos Naruto?- la rubia miro directo a sus ojos, que se opacaron de tristeza por un momento.

-Ella está enamorada de alguien más...- dijo en un susurro molesto - no podría...

-Si no se lo dices, jamás sabrá tus sentimientos y eso te matara toda la vida- Tsunade hablo firme, estaba segura que si Naruto le decía sus sentimientos a Sakura, aria dudar la cabeza loca de su bella alumna.

-No importa - Naruto sonrió falsamente, no dirigiéndole la mirada a la rubia -si ella es feliz, yo también lo seré...

Tsunade soltó un suspiro, Naruto podía ser el héroe, el mejor jinchuriki o lo que sea, pero definitivamente en cosas de amor era muy lento.

- _Creo que tendré que hablar con Kakashi-_ pensó para sus adentros la ex-Hokage, decidiendo que después de curar al rubio iría directo a hablar con el Rokudaime Hokage.

 _-¡Naruto- nichan, nosotros te vamos a apoyar nanda kore!-_ pensó firme Konohamaru, le seguiría espantando los pretendientes a la rosada, hasta que Naruto se decida en confesarse, así la desgraciada de su sensei llegué a tener 50 años, él le seguiría espantando los pretendientes.

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA!- todos giraron la cabeza al ver pasar por la puerta a una muy nerviosa Shisune, que al ver al rubio presente casi colapsa de nervios.

La mujer pelinegra también seguía igual, lo único que cambio en ella fue la bata de hospital y los lentes que ahora llevaba.

-¿Que ocurre Shisune?- interrogo la rubia con seriedad, haciendo que Naruto y los tres genin ahí la mire curiosos y con mucha atención.

-Bueno...se corre un rumor...- Hubiera dicho libremente el chisme si esos cuatro no estuvieran presentes, en especial esa presencia rubia.

-¿Que rumor? -la mujer arqueo una ceja sin entender y exigiendo que termine de hablar.

-Vera...ella...bueno...-Shisune no sabía si decirlo o no -Sakura...

-¿Le paso algo a Sakura/ chan/alumna / sensei?- cuestionaron los cuatro a la vez.

-No...lo que pasa...

-¡Habla ya!-exigió la rubia, harta ya del comportamiento de su alumna.

-¡Si díganos que le paso a Sakura-chan datte-bayo!- vocifero el Uzumaki, siendo apoyado por los tres genin.

-Es...que se corre el rumor que Sakura...-Shisune miro los ojos dorados de su maestra que le exigían continuar, para luego ver los zafiro de Naruto que también la veían insistente _-después de esto Sakura me va a querer matar T.T-_ pensó resignada la y asustada la peli-negra -se dice que Sakura acepto salir con un chico...ahora están comiendo helado juntos...

Cuando la peli-negra término de decir esto, Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos, para luego voltear hacia Naruto que ya no se encontraba en la camilla, si no en la ventana donde dio un brinco y salió de su campo de visión, acción imitada por los tres genin ahí.

-¿Sabes que después de esto Sakura te va a querer matar?- cuestiono divertida a la peli-negra que se tensó -aunque debo decir que has hecho un buen trabajo...-la rubia sonrió con misterio, haciendo que Shisune la mire sin entender, pero luego restarle importancia, le preocupaba más la paliza que Sakura le daría por bocona.

OoOoOoOo

Ambos estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque que estaba detrás de la academia ninja, el cual lucia solitario y desolado.

Sakura miraba incrédula como ese ser comía con desespero su helado, primero se quedó viéndolo como si fuera algo nuevo para él, luego lo probó y juro ver un aura brillante rodearlo, para finalmente ponerse a comer como un bebito que come por primera vez un helado.

-¡Por fin pruebo un helado!- el chico miro maravillado su helado -¡Es delicioso! *0*

Sakura sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca, ¿acaso era la primera vez que comía un helado? Ella recordaba haber comido su primer helado cuando tenía ese n2 años, así que es niño era muy raro, parecía una combinación rara de Lee, combinada con la ingenuidad e inocencia de Sai.

-¿y cómo te llamas?- cuestiono de Sakura al joven de ojos grises.

El muchacho dio un respingo cuando Sakura le hablo, así que llevando una mano a su cabeza se rasco la nuca apenado, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

-Lo siendo...se me olvidó presentarme...yo soy...Itsuki -el muchacho hablo con notorio sonrojo en su mejillas, que se tornaron mas rojas al ver que la rosada acercaba peligrosamente una mano a su rostro.

-¿árbol? -la Haruno limpio con uno de sus dedos el rastro de helado de la boca del muchacho, que se había quedado quieto como una tabla -te... manchaste con helado- se justificó con una sonrisa -tu nombre significa árbol...

Itsuki parpadeo varias sin entender, para luego sonreír abiertamente -¡No lo sabía! ¡Gracias!

Sakura rio divertida, ese muchacho era raro y dulce, como un pequeño niño inocente que creé en todo lo que su mamá le dice.

Un largo rato transcurrió, ambos no hablaban pero extrañamente se sentían cómodos en ese silencio.

-Eto...Sakura-san...

-¿Si?- la rosada dirigió la mirada para encontrar la cara de Itsuki que repentinamente se había puesto colorado.

-Usted sabe...donde pueda... ¿conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche?...

Sakura parpadeo varias veces sin entender, jamás pensó que él no tuviera un lugar donde quedarse, ella creyó que no regresaba a su casa por pasar un rato con otra persona, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, cuando lo encontró lo estaban echando de un puesto por no tener dinero, así que era razonable que no tuviera donde ir -¿no tienes dónde ir?... ¿o un lugar donde quedarte?..

Itsuki desvío la vista avergonzado ante las preguntas de Sakura y ver cómo había cambiado de una cara sorprendida a una de lástima.

-No me miré así, por favor...no quiero su lástima...-el muchacho con incomodidad y hasta molestia en la voz.

-No es mi intención hacerte sentir así,- se disculpó apresurada la peli-rosa - pero la verdad no sé dónde podrías quedarte...

Itsuki sonrió con entendimiento, para luego bajar la mirada resignado, dormiría de nuevo en las bancas del parque.

-No eres de la aldea ¿no?- la respuesta a su pregunta llegó con una negativa del niño que movió la cabeza en respuesta - Bueno, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa por esta noche y mañana iríamos a ver al Rokudaime...-ofreció Sakura, la verdad era que ni ella sabía porque había dicho eso, tal vez lástima, lo que si sabía era que la gente de la aldea iba a comenzar a especular y que Naruto le iba a echar la bronca con un interrogatorio.

-De... ¿verdad?- dijo incrédulo y sorprendido el joven, haciendo que Sakura asienta de manera nerviosa -¡Arigato!

Sakura se quedó como estatua cuando el muchacho se lanzó a ella con efusividad, no estaba acostumbrada al apapacho, pero aun así acepto el abrazo. Por otro lado Insumí se sintió feliz, aquella linda chica lo había aceptado sin juzgarle su aspecto misterioso o el hecho que no tuviera una aldea escondida a la cual pertenecer, definitivamente personas como ella eran las que él estaba buscando.

-Suelta a Sakura-sensei y prometemos no herirte con gravedad gravedad...

Ambos se separaron al escuchar esa voz de ultra tumba, y volteando hacia atrás vieron como Konohamaru, Udon y Moegii tenían miradas bastante furiosas en sus caras.

-¿Konohamaru?- miro incrédula la rosada.

Por instinto el pequeño Itsuki se abrazó a Sakura, la manera en que esos tres individuos lo miraban le dio mucho miedo, parecían leones apunto de asesinar a su presa, y él se sentía la presa.

-¿Mocoso no planeas soltar a Sakura-chan?

Al escuchar esa voz Sakura soltó un suspiro, era de esperarse que él estuviera presente, con esos tres ahí, que él no este sería un pecado, mientras Itsuki que hasta el momento estaba asustado, ahora estaba aterrorizado, el hombre que se planto frente a ellos y apareció de sorpresa, tenía una mirada maliciosa y aterradora, sus ojos zafiro lo asustaban, le causaban miedo, pero también un sentimiento extraño en su pecho...

-Naruto estas asustándolo- regaño con aburrimiento Sakura, cuando vio aparecer de la nada a Naruto, supo que algun soplón le fue con el chisme que ella estaba de cita con algún hombre, y ahí estaba el idiota, haciendo acto de presencia, para espantarle a los pretendientes, excusándose con el hecho que protegía su futuro con Sasuke _-baboso...-_ pensó con decepción- Itsuki-chan este baka no va hacerte nada -Sakura guio su rostro sonriente al muchachito, que presa del susto había abrazado a Sakura con mucha más fuerza, mientras su cuerpito temblaba de miedo.

-¿Itsuki-chan?- repitió Naruto con cierta incredulidad -¡¿Quién demonios es ese mocoso datte-bayo?!- cuestionó histérico, que Sakura llame a alguien con el sufijo "chan" era bastante raro.

-¡No grites!- regaño la rosada, al ver que comenzaban a llamar la atención -¡Te dijo que se llama Itsuki-chan shanaro!- Sakura se contenía para no darle con combo en la cabeza, ese tarado vino hacer ruido.

-¿Y porque demonios dejas que te abrasé? -el rubio bajo la voz, pero su voz sonó acusadora.

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman-la pelirosa comenzó a caminar con el niño jalado de la mano, ante la atenta mirada del rubio y los tres genin que en ningún momento fueron pelados -Vámonos Itsuki-chan

El rubio abrió los ojos incrédulo al ver que la peli-rosa pretendía irse sin darle una explicación, con el aquel mocoso, mocoso que lo volteo a ver de manera curiosa, para luego sonreírle con burla, estúpido niñato.

-¡Yo los acompañó!- el rubio se plantó al lado de ambos y comenzó a caminar a la par de los dos, causando la mirada de sorpresa del oji-gris y la vena en la frente de la rosada.

-¡No te pedí que me acompañaras!- Sakura puso al niño detrás suyo, y guio su mirada furiosa al rubio que sudo frío -¡Solo deja de meterte en lo que hago! -grito rabiosa, mirando los ojos azules del rubio, que se abrieron de sorpresa -¡Ustedes también dejen de fastidiarme!- esta vez guio la mirada a los tres genin que los seguían por detrás, que al ver la mirada furiosa de Sakura sobre ellos, se tensaron.

El muchacho detrás de ellos miro sorprendido la escena, Sakura-san se había molestado, le costaba pensar que alguien como ella tuviera esa personalidad bipolar, se anotó mentalmente jamás hacerla enojar, y agradeció al cielo que no fuera el, con el que estaba molesta, si no con ese cuarteto de anormales, que habían aparecido de la nada, interrumpiendo un momento muy emotivo con la peli-rosa.

-Vamos...- la peli-rosa, pretendiendo marcharse, pero antes que diera un paso, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, un mal augurio.

Y antes que se diera cuenta, una esfera negra hecha de chacra apareció frente a ella. Fue en ese micro segundo que Naruto la cogió de la cintura de un brazo y la empujo junto a Insumí aún lado, alejándolos del peligro.

Cuando el joven muchacho Itsuki, levanto la mirada, se quedo estupefacto al ver el parque donde había caído la esfera negra, causado un gran cráter.

 _-mierda_ _…_ _me encontraron_ _…_ _-_ fueron las palabras que se dijo así mismo el joven muchacho, que se abrazó a la espalda de la peli-rosa.

Los tres genis a cargo de Saura saltaron hacia atrás al ver esa esfera oscura caer de la nada, miraron a todos lados y agradecieron estar en las afueras de la academia, donde hoy, gracias a kami-sama, no estudiaban los niños.

La gran explosión había causado una gran polvareda, razón por la cual los presentes ahí cubrían sus rostros.

Cuando el polvo en el aire fue dispersándose, Sakura busco con insistencia y preocupación al rubio dueño de los ojos azules, grande fue su impresión al verlo parado delante de un ser de figura encapuchada, que sostenía con una mano el puño vendado del rubio, que lo miraba con clara furia.

-¿Quién diablos eres?...- siseo con exigencia el rubio, al encapuchado que solo le permitía ver sus potentes ojos fucsias _–_ _¿_ _Quién demonios es este sujeto?, detuvo mi pu_ _ñ_ _o como si fuera nada, ni siquiera parece hacer fuerza para retenerlo_ _…_ \- era el pensamiento del joven rubio, que con rapidez saco un kunai y salto hacia atrás, cayendo delante de Sakura y del muchacho que hace un momento había conocido.

-¿Estas bien Naruto?- cuestiono la médico ninja al tener al rubio delante de ella. Sakura al recibir un movimiento afirmativo de parte del rubio se puso en guardia contra aquella nueva amenaza que había aparecido en su aldea. Mientras los tres genin a cargo de ella, saltaron del punto donde estaban para plantarse a ambos lados del rubio, protegiendo así a Sakura y al niño que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡ ¿Quién diablos eres, responde datte-bayo?!- exigió el rubio, no sabía si aquel ser era amigo o enemigo, pero sea lo que fuera no iba a poner en peligro la vida de su aldea, ni la de su gente que había conseguido por fin la paz del mundo ninja.

El sujeto frente a ellos, que se mantenía parado en medio de aquel cráter, guio sus ojos fucsias hacia ellos, que sintieron un gran escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral, esos ojos eran fríos y profundos, transmitían algo nada agradable en su interior, y estaban seguros que impresión no era….era preocupación y miedo ...

El sujeto pasos sus ojos fríos por cada una de ellos, primero por el rubio, que a pesar de estar notablemente nervioso fingió dureza, luego por los tres genin que lo miraban con claro susto en la mirada, y luego por los ojos jade que lo miraban desafiante, a pesar de tener una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca a causa de la tensión del momento, entonces sus ojos se posaron finalmente en la imagen del niño detrás de la peli-rosa, que lo miraba con terror, tal vez reconociéndolo como su ….némesis.

-No lo tomen a mal…pero ustedes no me interesan…- la voz que aquel ser demostró, calo los huesos hasta el fondo de todos los presentes ahí –he venido por el mocoso que se esconde detrás de tus piernas, simple mortal…- esto último lo dijo señalando a Sakura que guio su mirada al rostro aterrorizado de Itsuki, misma acción que fue repetida por los demás genin ahí.

-Por favor no dejen que me lleve…- suplico el niño, apegándose más a las piernas de la rosada, buscando su protección.

Algo dentro del corazón de Sakura despertó en ese momento, al escuchar la súplica de ese niño, que hace poco había conocido, sus ojos grises lo miraban desesperado, su rostro la miraba suplicante, y supo que debía protegerlo, algo en ella le gritaba que debía velar por ese niño...¿pero qué?

Naruto observo la escena callado y sorprendido, al escuchar la voz de ese niño, algo dentro del también despertó, un sentimiento de protección, y lo supo debía proteger a ese niño, no sabía la razón pero él nunca ha hecho caso a razones.

Naruto se plantó delante de Sakura e Itsuki de manera protectora, decidiendo no solo proteger a Sakura sino también al niño, mientras tanto Itsuki abrió los ojos al máximo, no creyendo que ese hombre que hace unos momentos quería matarlo con la mirada, decida protegerlo.

Sakura detrás del rubio frunció el ceño, otra vez el pretendía protegerla, otra vez la creía débil...

-No necesito que me protejas, y lo sabes baka- la muchacha de cabello rosa, se plantó al costado del rubio -no soy una mujer débil y lo sabes...- la voz de la muchacha sonó dura, causando la mirada de sorpresiva del Uzumaki que luego sonrió de medio lado - Nosotros te vamos a cuidar Itsuki...

El pequeño oji-gris detrás de ambos quedo sorprendido, una calidez en su corazón brotó, se sentía como en un deyabu, por alguna razón su corazón le decía que esa situación ya la había vivido antes -¿quiénes son ellos?...

El hombre encapuchado soltó un suspiro, para luego rebuscar en su manga, causando que Naruto y Sakura se pongan en guardia.

-Es por su propio bien, entréguenme al Kanshinin, y prometo no darles- el hombre hablo de manera misteriosa, mientras de su manga sacaba algo que alerto a los shinobis presentes- manzanas...-los dos shinobis junto a los genin se fueron de hocico al suelo ante semejante suceso, ellos esperaron una bomba, cuchillos ninja, kunais, pero jamás eso, eran dos manzanas, brillantes y rojas. Mientras tanto Itsuki por otro lado sudo frio y retrocedió unos pasos con temor, a él no le dio gracia lo dicho por el sujeto, ni mucho menos las manzanas en sus manos.

-¡¿Para qué demonios querríamos manzanas datte-bayo?!- grito el rubio con una vena en la frente, comenzaba a pensar que eso era una broma del imbécil de Sai o de su sensei y el niño atrás suyo era contratado por esos dos.

Por otro lado Sakura se masajeo la cien con calma y paciencia, otro loco estaba entrado a su vida, definitivamente su suerte era rara _-maldición podría estar durmiendo en vez de perder el tiempo aquí..._

-Bueno, no digan que no les advertí... -el encapuchado se encogió de hombros con aburrimiento, para luego soltar las manzanas al suelo, causando los ojos aterrorizados del niño detrás de Sakura.

-¡CORRAN!-

El grito que el niño dio hizo que los shinobis dirigieran su mirada al muchacho, para luego dirigir la mirada al suelo donde la manzana había caído y había comenzado a convertirse en miles de gusanos que comenzaban a tomar tamaño frente a ellos.

-¡Qué demonios es eso kore!- grito horrorizado y asqueado el Sarutobi.

-¡KYA!- grito Moegi, jamás había visto algo así en su corta vida.

Sakura cogiendo de la cintura a Itsuki salto junto a Naruto a la copa de un árbol cercano. Ambos mirando con horror aquella cosa horripilante formarse de dos simples manzanas, y es que la criatura delante de ellos tenía forma de ciclope, pero formada por miles de gusanos viscosos y asquerosos.

-¡Esa cosa es asquerosa!- grito asqueado el rubio, se iba a devolver el ramen si seguía viendo esa cosa.

-¡No hay tiempo para asquearse tarado!- grito exasperada la peli-rosa - ¡seguro Kakashi-sensei ya se dio cuenta y está mandando refuerzos!- grito con seguridad -¡lo que debemos hacer es no permitir que esa cosa llegue al centro de la aldea!- ante estas palabras el rubio asintió, preparándose para atacar, y guiando su mirada a los ojos fucsias de aquel sujeto.

-Tu nos vas a dar muchas explicaciones mocoso datte-bayo- Naruto dirigió su mirada inquisidora al rostro asustado de Itsuki, que sintió estremecer su cuerpo -¡Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi armen barricada!- ante esto los tres muchachos saltaron hacia atrás, sacando sus kunais y preparándose para frenar esa cosa viscosa, en cualquier momento que quiera avanzar a su aldea.

El oji-futsia sonrió de medio lado con burla, causando la mirada furiosa del rubio que en un parpadeo estaba frente a él dirigiendo el kunai a su yugular -los humanos tontos son los que mueren más rápido... ¿lo sabías?- Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por un momento, al ver que aquel sujeto había detenido el kuna que impulsado con mucha fuerza con tan solo un dedo.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado - te tomo la palabra baka...

Cuando el sujeto escucho esto, sintió una sombra sobre su cabeza, mirando hacia arriba dio un brinco apresurado, salvándose por los pelos de la potente patada que Sakura había lanzado.

-Tsk- la Haruno chasqueo los labios molesta, mientras miraba como el clon de sombra de Naruto desaparecía detrás suyo, víctima de la patada que lanzo al suelo y que destruyo gran parte del perímetro.

-No es normal que una humana tenga semejante fuerza ¿Lo sabias?- cuestionó el hombre, mientras miraba el gran cráter que formo la patada de Sakura - Debo decir que eres una mujer...sumamente interesante...

-Gracias el alago desgraciado... -dijo con el ceño fruncido la peli-rosa mientras observaba como el encapuchado sonreía burlón.

Mientras tanto, y lo lejos, tres genin peleaban con aquella cosa viscosa que intentaba pasar su defensa, lanzaban kunais y bombas explosivas, pero aun así aquella cosa resistía y volvía a regenerarse.

Naruto que había formado un rasengan en su mano derecha, corrió hacia aquella cosa por la retaguardia, pero no logro ni impactar el rasengan cuando aquella criatura lo lanzo aún lado de un fuerte manotazo.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura miro con preocupación cómo su amigo se estrellaba en la pared de uno de los pilares del baño, dejando con sigo un rastro de polvo.

-Eso es caer con estilo...

Esta voz alerto a los shinobis que vieron con sorpresa como el sujeto había desaparecido del campo de visión de Sakura y había aparecido en la copa del árbol, donde ellos habían dejado a Itsuki.

-Suki-chan el maestro estará muy decepcionado... ¿lo sabías?...- el hombre apareció delante del muchacho quitándose la capucha y dejando ver su cabello largo, rojo y sedoso, para luego sonreír cuando vio tragar grueso al niño en respuesta.

-Yo...-Itsuki miro a Sakura que había abierto os ojos sorprendida, ante la rapidez y belleza de aquel sujeto -Ringo-san...yo…no...

Sakura vio con impotencia como aquel sujeto, cogió del cuello a Itsuki y lo levanto, haciendo que el muchachito pataleara en los aires, víctima de la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-¡Itsuki-chan!- grito la Haruno, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el sujeto y el niño.

-¡FUTTON RASENGAN SHURIKEN!-

Naruto apareció detrás del hombre como si fuera un fantasma e impacto el poderoso jutsu de viento contra la espalda de sujeto que soltó al instante a Itsuki, y salió disparado al lado contrario, dejando que Naruto atrapara al niño y saltara lejos con él.

Cuando el sujeto se impactó contra el suelo, los tres genin a cargo de Sakura vieron con aquel monstro desapareció, dejando en su lugar dos manzanas podridas.

-Kuso...-siseo iracundo Ringo, sintiendo un dolor molesto en su espalda, y algo derramarse por sus labios -¿sangre?- dijo incrédulo, mirando el dorso de la mano que había llevado a su boca -como se han atrevido desgraciados...

A lo lejos Naruto llego hasta Sakura y deposito al niño junto a ella, que se había desmayado a causa de la asfixia.

-Itsuki-chan...-la rosada miro con preocupación al chico, para luego llevar una mano a su pecho y emanar chacra curativo para tratarlo.

-¿va estar bien?- pregunto el rubio, viendo el rostro preocupado de su compañera de equipo.

-Tenemos que llevarlo aún hospital, algo está impidiendo que respire con normalidad.

Naruto asintió entendiendo, regreso su mirada a Ringo que se había puesto de pie y los miraba con odio irradiando de sus ojos.

Los tres genin a cargo de Sakura aparecieron detrás de la chica, quedando así todos frente a frente con aquel encapuchado.

-Cuando haga un rasengan, escaparan de aquí- dijo con firmeza el rubio, mirando a los cuatro ninjas detrás suyo -este sujeto no es normal, le lance un resengan shuriken y todavía está de pie...

-Yo me quedare contigo -dijo tajante la Haruno entregando a Itsuki a Konohamaru que se mostró sorprendido -Cuídenlo, él es valioso...

-Tenlo por hecho Sakura-nechan-dijo el Sarutobi levantando el dedo pulgar con seguridad, siendo acompañado de una afirmación de sus compañeros.

-Bien entonces...

Naruto no termino de hablar cuando aquel sujeto apareció detrás de él y de un manotazo lo mando a estrellarse contra los árboles del bosque, Sakura ante esto, y haciendo uso de sus reflejos para esquivar y junto a su increíble fuerza, empujo a los tres genin lejos de ella.

-¡Naruto!- cuando la peli-rosa dio un salto para alejarse de Ringo grito el nombre del rubio, lo que no conto fue que el peli-rojo aprovecho para tomarla por el cuello y levantarla por los aires.

-Me canse de juegos...-siseo con rabia Ringo, dirigiendo la mirada a los genin que habían quedado paralizados del susto -denme al mocoso y se las daré con cabeza - con esta amenaza y sin piedad alguna, el hombre apretó el cuello de la chica causando que los músculos de su garganta se contraigan a causa de la falta de aire, provocando que esta escupa sangre de la boca y se retuerza mas tratando de liberarse, mientras arañaba la mano de su atacante.

-Sakura nechan...-Konohamaru tenía el rostro horrorizado, ese ser planeaba romperle el cuello a la chica.

-¡DEJALA MALDICIÓN!

El grito furioso de Naruto, hizo que el sujeto riera burlón, pues el Uzumaki había sido atrapado en medio de lo que parecían ser brazos huesudos.

-Naruto...-Sakura con mucho esfuerzo y con la boca emanado sangre giro el rostro al rubio, quedando impactada por los brazos huesudos que lo retenían _-imposible...es igual a ese sueño..._

 ** _"Lo que tiraba de mí, eran infinidad de brazos, los cuales eran huesudos y fríos. ..."_**

Aquel sueño golpeo a Sakura en forma de recuerdo.

-Vas a morir...por haberte atrevido a hacerme sangrar- el sujeto hablo de manera maliciosa, mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto que intentaba liberarse de aquellos brazos- y tu castigo por tu insolencia será la muerte de ella...

Ante estas palabras el rubio comenzó a moverse con más violencia, en un intento de liberarse, eso jamás lo iba a permitir, no lo aria, no mientras el todavía respire.

La Haruno rechino los dientes, tratando de conseguir aire, por un momento todo se paralizo en el lugar, dejo de observar como Naruto trataba de liberarse, dejo de ver el miedo en los ojos de sus genins a cargo, dejo de ver el rostro inconsciente del pequeño que había intentado ayudar con solo pocas horas de haberlo conocido, sus hermosos ojos verdes se quedaron prendidos de esos ojos fucsia, que la miraban con frialdad y malicia, esos ojos que parecían transportarla aun lugar lejos de la realidad, por alguna razón su vida entera paso delante de esos ojos...¿acaso iba a morir?...si así era, solo esperaba que ellos se salven, Naruto era fuerte, el lograría salvarlos, ella tardaría en morir, así por lo menos ellos lograrían aplazar su vida hasta que su sensei mande refuerzos.

 _-Esos ojos se parecen mucho a los de la mujer de mi sueño-_ fue el pensamiento de la peli-rosa, que deslizo una débil sonrisa en su rostro, de verdad era humillante, estar así, arañando a tu contrincante, cuando podrías mandarlo lejos con una patada o un puñete, pero ni siquiera podía usar su sello del byakugo no jutsu, sentía que su fuerza era retenida, no sentía su propio chacra, sentía que su fuerza era nula, se sentía humillada, insultada, burlada, ella era Sakura Haruno la alumna de Tsunade Senju la legendaria Sanín, no podía morir así _\- todavía no puedo morir...todavía me queda una cosa que hacer en esta vida..._

Ringo miro con atención como la blanquecina mano de aquella mujer que tenía sujeta por el cuello, clavaba las uñas en su mano y parte de su brazo, ¿que acaso no se daba cuenta que iba a morir? ¿Que acaso quería seguir persistiendo en liberarse, cuando el seguía aprisionándole el cuello?...chica estúpida...por esas tontas cosas odiaba a los humanos. Apretó con más fuerza el cuello de la chica, la mataría rápido, no la aria sufrir demasiado, una mujer bella no merecía morir tan cruelmente.

-Pero qué demonios...- Ringo se vio desconcertado cuando chacra de color verde comenzó a envolverlo, sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, entonces sus ojos se guiaron a esos ojos verdes que hace poco se apagaban, los cuales ahora lo miraban con determinación - ¡ ¿qué demonios haces?!- su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle por alguna razón, entonces se fijó en los sellos que estaban en la cara, brazos y piernas de la chica - ¡Maldición! -sin poder resistir más soltó el cuello de la chica y se alejó de esta como si quemara.

Cuando el hombre se alejó de la peli-rosa miro la mano que hace un momento había usado para ahorcarla con serias quemaduras _-¿qué es esto? ¿Porque?...-_ Ringo estaba estupefacto, como era posible que ella le hubiera causado ese daño con esa energía compartida, y lo que más lo desconcertaba era la razón por la que su cuerpo no había comenzado a curarse _\- ¿Porque no me curó? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es ella?..._

Su estupefacción fue interrumpida cuando una patada impacto en su rostro, mandándolo lejos del lugar.

 _-¿qué demonios?...-_ el oji-futcia se puso de pie con dificulta pero apenas pudo respirar cuando una figura de tinta se lanzó a él con la intención de atacarlo - ¡A no! - levanto la mano frente al tigre de tinta, causando que este se haga liquida.

-¡Shinranshin no jutsu!

Ringo quedo quieto en su lugar, al sentir que su cuerpo habia quedado paralizado y su mente hecha a un lado.

Caruto mirada al frente con sorpresa y con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, primero había visto con impotencia y rabia como su compañera de equipo se retorcía como sardiana en la mano de aquel desgraciado, para luego ver con horror como había liberado con mucho esfuerzo su byakugo no jutsu para elevar la cantidad de temperatura en su cuerpo, y convirtiéndose en una bomba de tiempo, esto con el fin de hacer que el hombre la soltara, y finalmente viendo con alivio como la vieja Tsunade, Ino y Sai aparecieron delante de Sakura-chan, mandando a bolar al sujeto y atrapándolo bajo el jutsu de los Yamanaka.

-Sakura-chan ...- se puso de pie de manera veloz, no recordando que hace unos momentos estaba atrapado entre aquellos brazos huesudos, los cuales desaparecieron con el golpe a Ringo.

-¡¿Naruto que rayos pasa aquí?!- grito a lo lejos Tsunade, que retenia el puño de Ringo que se resistía hacer dominado por el jutsu de la Yamanaka.

A lo lejos yacía inconsciente el cuerpo de una rosada, que tenía la piel enrojecida a causa de haberse provocado severas quemaduras al haber elevado su chacra con el fin de liberarse.

-¡ESTOY ARTO!

El grito lanzado por el encapuchado y que también fue acompañado por rayos que se formaron de la nada hizo volar a los tres ninjas que intentaban detenerlo.

-me llevare al mocoso y también a esa mujer...

Ringo fue avanzando de manera lenta pero furiosa, cada pisada que daba emitía ráfagas de viento potentes que impedían que los shinobis avancen o se pongan de pie, incluso al joven heroe del mundo, que trataba de ponerse de pie contra el viento e impedir que su "amiga" sea secuestrada.

 **"veo que estas en problemas mocoso"**

La voz de Kurama hizo reaccionar a Naruto que cerró los ojos para comunicarse mejor con su bijju, estando frente al gran zorro de nueve colas dentro de su mente.

 _-¡Hasta que te apareciste Kurama, necesito tu ayuda datte-bayo! -_ reclamo eufórico el rubio.

 **"mnnn, el oponente que tienes no parece un ser humano"**

La voz preocupada y el ceño fruncido de Kurama hicieron que el rubio lo mire atento.

 _-¿A qué te refieres datte-bayo?-_ cuestiono el rubio expectante.

 **"Tengo la sensación de haber visto tipos parecidos a este, pero no recuerdo donde...lo que se, es que debes eliminarlo...mátalo sin piedad"**

Ante estas últimas palabras Naruto asintió, en eso estaba plenamente de acuerdo con Kurama, aquel ser iba a pagar cada golpe y quemadura del cuerpo de su Sakura-chan.

Con un parpadeo Naruto regreso a la realidad, siendo envuelto por el chacra roja de Kurama, se puso en pie mirando al sujeto con determinación y rabia.

-Así que tú eres uno de esos demonios creados con chacra... ya decía yo porque no habías muerto cuando los espectros te jalaron al infierno, es porque eres un demonio...- Ringo miro con el ceño fruncido a Naruto, mira que toparse con una bestia con cola _\- todo esto es culpa de Itsuki...-_ pensó furidico, mientras dirigía la mirada al rostro inconsciente de Itsuki que yacía inconsciente en los brazos de un Konohamaru que había saltado junto a Udon y Moegui lejos del lugar -¡Ataca monstro apestoso!- grito con desprecio el sujeto, poniéndose en guardia siendo imitado por el rubio portador del zorro de nueve colas.

Ringo elevo más su poder y comenzó a formar una esfera negra en su mano, muy parecida a la que lanzo cuando apareció, la diferencia era que esta parecía ser el doble de grande que esa. Naruto por otro lado concentro chacra en su mano derecha, formando el rasengan combinado con el chacra de Kurama.

-Su rostro se ve muy tranquilo...

Ambos pararon sus ataques cuando una voz se escuchó a lejos, haciendo que todo presente ahí guie su mirada hacia donde yacía Sakura inconsciente y donde extrañamente estaba acuclillada en el suelo, la figura enorme de un sujeto corpulento, que también llevaba una capucha puesta.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquel nuevo sujeto -¡Suelta a Sakura-chan!- el Uzumaki corrió hacia donde estaba su compañera de quipo, al ver como ese sujeto había bajado el cierre del top de Sakura y había plantado un dedo en su pecho, pero cuando pretendía atacar a aquel sujeto de nuevo una ráfaga de viento apareció mandándolo a volar lejos y haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo.

-Omoyari-sama… ¿que hace aquí jefe?-Ringo hablo con sorpresa en la voz, no importándole que el rubio se estrelló justo al lado suyo -señor...-el oji-futcia frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta.

-jum, ya está, con esto será suficiente - el hombre se puso de pie, y giro el rostro hacia Ringo, dejando ver que era un ser enorme y corpulento, pero al igual que el otro solo dejaba ver sus ojos fucsia -vámonos Ringo, ya termine mi labor de buen samaritano aquí -dijo de manera amigable, mientras sacudía sus manos.

-Pero...el mocoso...- el peli-rojo lo miro sin entender, ¿que acaso no se daba cuenta que podía atrapar al mocoso con un parpadeo?

-Nuestro señor tiene otros planes para Suki...- el hombre desapareció delante de una Sakura inconsciente y apareció junto al oji-futcia poniéndole una mano en el hombro - regresión del tiempo - susurro cerrando los ojos, y haciendo que el peli-rojo suelte un suspiro aburrido.

Delante de los shinobis apareció lo que era un vórtice, que envolvió tanto a Ringo como a Omoyari.

-Me voy a vengar de ti asquerosa bestia, la sangre en mis labios las vas a pagar -amenazo Ringo con furia mirando los ojos azules del rubio.

Naruto solo gruño en respuesta, teniendo en brazos el cuerpo de Sakura, y no dándose cuenta que tenía una extraña figura en el pecho, que iba fundiéndose con su piel mientras desaparecía y a la vez curaba sus quemaduras.

-Ven y te estaré esperando estúpido...-respondió el rubio con fiereza.

-¡Fue un gusto haberte visto salvador del mundo!

La voz amigable del sujeto corpulento hizo girar el rostro al rubio, que lo miro sin entender, haciendo que este muestre una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Quién rayos eres?...-Naruto afilo la mirada al sujeto, ese ser le daba mala espina y más al escuchar como lo llamo.

-Cuida a Hogashi-hime, nos vemos luego -el sujeto miro los ojos azules del rubio, para luego llevar una mano a su frente y despedirse con un saludo militar.

Cuando estos desaparecieron del campo de visión de todos los presentes quedaron impactados, no sabían quienes eran esos sujetos, pero normales no eran.

-¿Quiénes demonios eran esos sujetos? -se preguntó al aire el rubio, mientras abrazaba protectoramente Sakura.

Kurama dentro de Naruto quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente y la preocupación se hacía presente en su rostro.

 **"Ellos son los kamis...y han vuelto"**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Ringo y Omoyari aparecieron en un campo hermoso y lleno de flores, donde extrañamente había un solo árbol presente.

-¿Señor no entiendo porque no trajo a Itsuki?- cuestionó alterado el peli-rojo.

-Te dijo que el amo tenía planes para el...-dijo despreocupado el sujeto.

-Pero...

-Esa mano se ve fea, déjame verla...-Omoyari decidiendo acabar con las preguntas, tomo la mano del peli-rojo y la examinó -valla sí que esta feo...

-Esa zorra de cabello rosa lo hizo, no entiendo porque mi poder no lo curo...-hablo con rencor el oji-futcia, recordando como llego a eso.

-¿Así que ya te has topado con ella Ringo?- un hombre de capucha blanca apareció delante de ambos, saliendo de detrás del árbol.

-Amo...-Ringo al ver al sujeto se sorprendió y no tardo en acuclillarse en el suelo en forma de reverencia.

-¿Y dime la viste? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es hermosa no?- cuestionó el encapuchado, dejando desconcertado al joven, que no entendía a lo que su amo se refería.

-Yo...

-Ringo aún no lo sabe señor -interfirió Omoyari, ante el desconcierto de su compañero.

-Oh, ya veo...

-¿Quiénes esa mujer?- cuestionó el hombre, que su amo este emocionado así, era porque esa mujer era valiosa -¿acaso es una nueva concubina?

-Ella jamás seria concubina- hablo con molestia el encapuchado - ella es la futura madre de mis herederos -aclamo con orgullo.

-¿Ah?- Ringo que hasta el momento estaba desconcertado, ahora estaba perdido.

-Lo que el señor quiere decir es que ella es Hogashi-hime...

Ante estas palabras el peli-rojo abrió los ojos al máximo, mientras veía la radiante sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

 _-Ojala no haya muerto...-_ pensó el peli-rojo con cierto miedo, si el jefe se enteraba le sacaba la cabeza.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura estará en cuidados hasta que despierte y en cuánto al niño será encerrado dentro de uno de los calabozos ambu, hasta que decida cuando mandarlo con Ibiki - estas eran las palabras dichas por Kakashi, que estaba en el despacho de la torre Hokage, delante de Naruto, y Sai.

Kakashi había envejecido un poco con los años, ahora tenía las ojeras un poco más pronunciadas y llevaba puesto el traje Hokage típico.

-¡Pero sensei es un niño inocente!-reclamo el rubio, que tenía algunas vendas en el rostro a causa de su pelea anterior -¡Estaba asustado cuando ese hombre llego!

-No puedo poner en peligro la vida de la aldea Naruto, aunque sea un niño está involucrado -hablo el sensei con cansancio.

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón Naruto -esta vez hablo Sai, queriendo hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

Sai en estos dos años también había cambiado para bien, sus facciones se habían afilado y su cuerpo había madurado, su cabello había crecido haciendo que se divida en don flecos largos a cada lado de su cara, en cuánto a su ropa seguía igual, salvo por la camisa que ahora era más largar, ya no dejando ver su ombligo _–tal vez se dio cuenta que se veía gay...7,7_

-Tu cállate Sai-baka - contesto el Uzumaki -¡Sensei ese niño es inocente, no puede ponerlo en manos de Ibiki!

-Naruto date cuenta que debemos proteger a la aldea..¡Podríamos estar topándonos con una nueva Kaguya!- Kakashi hablo con seriedad, mirando los ojos impresionados del rubio.

Esto fue interrumpido cuando por la puerta entro Shikamaru, seguido de un ninja sensor.

Shikamaru también había cambiado con estos dos años, sus facciones se había afilado volviéndose más maduras, mientras su traje ninja había cambiado para ser uno muy parecido al de Lee.

-¿Que paso Shikamaru? -cuestionó con seriedad el Hatake -¿Dijo algo?

-Pidió hablar con el actual líder de esta aldea -respondió aflojerado el Nara, haciendo que los presentes lo miren con seriedad -ni siquiera Ino pudo entrar a su mente, dejándonos la única opción de que usted hable con él.

-Bien- Kakashi se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta -Naruto no te exaltes, si se comprueba que ese niño no tiene nada que ver lo dejaremos ir...

El rubio asintió mientras apretaba los puños, si algo le pasaba a ese niño su Sakura-chan iba a sufrir, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando intento curarlo en medio de la batalla contra aquel sujeto.

-Sakura-chan...

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Itsuki se encontraba de pie en medio de una habitación de paredes blancas, que lo hacía sentir en medio de la nada. Giro el rostro al ver pasar por la puerta a Kakashi seguido por Shikamaru.

-Pedí hablar solo con usted -dijo con tranquilidad el niño, sorprendiendo a Kakashi, el en ningún momento había dicho quién era, ni mucho menos había entrado con el abrigo Hokage puesto.

-Shikamaru es de mi plena confianza -dijo calmado el peli-plata, ignorando el hecho pasado.

-Jum - el niño se encogió de hombros indiferente, para luego voltear a ver a ambos hombres -¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

El niño miro directo a los cansados ojos del peli-plata para luego sonreír abiertamente, mientras llevaba sus manos a la atrás de la nuca, para luego sentarse de piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

Kakashi por alguna razón sintió estar delante de alguien conocido, para luego echar a un lado ese pensamiento y acercarse al chico.

Shikamaru también estudio al niño con la mirada, y por alguna razon se sintió delante de una persona conocida.

-Bien, comencemos -Kakashi se acuclillo delante del niño para comenzar el interrogatorio -¿Nombre completo?

-Kanshinin Itsuki, pero pueden llamarme Suki -el muchachito sonrió amigable.

-¿Edad?- interrogo.

-Nueve casi diez, cumplo años el diez de Octubre -dijo de la misma manera.

Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese niño era nacido en la misma fecha que Naruto, y ahora que lo veía también tenía cierta actitud parecida a él.

-¿Nombre de padre y madre? -volvió a cuestionar.

Itsuki dejo de sonreír de manera amigable, dejando que se formara en su cara una mirada entristecida.

-No tengo, murieron en la última guerra...-dijo triste, causando la mirada incomoda de los hombres ahí.

-Lo lamento -se disculpó el Rokudaime - ¿aldea escondida?

-No tengo

-¿No tienes?- Kakashi lo miro incrédulo -El lugar donde vives ahora...

-No se lo puedo decir...-el niño giro el rostro evitando la mirada de esos dos -si se los digo el me matara...

-¿Quién te matara?- Kakashi frunció el ceño, mientras se acercaba más chico -¿quién Suki?

-Si...se los cuento...-Itsuki los volteó a ver de manera desconfiada.

-Bien -decidió dejar ese tema aún lado, de todas maneras lo sabría - ¿Eres su hijo adoptivo o su sirviente?

El niño negó repetidas veces en respuesta - soy prisionero...

Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo que Naruto dijo tenia razón, ese niño era buscado por esos sujetos, entonces era un rehén -¿Quiénes eran los sujetos que te perseguían?

-Uno de ellos era el guardián del vórtice norte...

-Suki, puedo ayudarte, si me dices quienes son...-el Hatake tomo los hombros del niño para que guiara su mirada el -yo te cuidare si me lo dices

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenía miedo, de verdad tenía miedo, le contaba lo sucedido al Hatake, correría peligro de asesinato.

-¿De verdad me cuidaran?...-el niño miro hacia abajo de manera desconfiada, no sabía si confiar o no.

-Te doy mi palabra...-Kakashi hablo con seguridad, causando el asentimiento del niño.

El niño soltó un suspiro y guio sus ojos grises a la puerta de aquel cuarto.

-¿Han oído hablar de la leyenda de Ki-sama?

Así comenzó la charla entre esos dos, .ateniéndose a las respuestas.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

En una de las habitaciones del Hospital de Konoha se encuentra Sakura. Ella esta dormida y conectada a una máquina que supervisaba sus signos vitales.

Mientras delante de ella se encontraba la sombra de un encapuchado, que miraba a la peli-rosa con una sonrisa.

-El juego ya ha comenzado querida...-el hombre miraba el pecho de la joven con una sonrisa maligna, donde extrañamente se podía visualizar una marca en de espiral.

Al otro lado de la habitación, e ignorando lo sucedido dentro de aquel cuarto se encontraba Caruto, que estaba parado de espaldas en la puerta, mirando con seriedad el suelo.

 **"Cuida a Hogashi-hime"**

-Quienes eran esos sujetos, y porque dijeron eso...Sakura-chan. ...

 **...continuará...**

 **Wuo, yo que pensé que jamás actualizaría esta historia XD**

 **Ya lance el segundo capítulo, así que espero les guste y comenten.**

 **¿Qué le pasara a Saku?**

 **¿Quién persigue a Suki?**

 **¿Quién es el sujeto misterioso?**

 **Esta y más respuestas en el próximo capi ...¡yane!  
**


	3. El misterioso niño parte 2

El misterioso niño parte 2…

La oscuridad de la noche era fría y talante, como se supone son las noches de otoño, todo era silencio y en el lugar, solo podía oírse el ruido de las ventanas al ser golpeadas con las hojas que caían del árbol cercano aquel cuarto.

Acabando con la supuesta tranquilidad del lugar, unos lúgubres ojos fucsias se abrieron en medio de la negrura guiando su mirada a los lados, para luego sentarse de golpe, como si de un muñeco poseído se tratará.

 **-Mami...**

Las palabras salidas de su boca se pagaron, cuando ella callo de nuevo a la camilla, mientras aquellos ojos se cerraban y aquella marca se extinguía en su pecho.

Fuera de aquella habitación, y haciendo saber a quién pertenecía, se podía leer el nombre de:

 ** _Haruno Sakura_**.

 **OoOoOoO**

Un muchachito de ojos grises habría los ojos con pereza, mirando a todos lados se sentó sobre el colchón aún adormilado, con su mirada estudio aquella y desordenada habitación de madera, para luego dirigir la mirada al lado derecho de la cama, donde dormía un joven de cabellos rubios y marquitas en la cara.

Torció los labios con disgusto mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo carmesí.

 **-Estúpido Hokage...**

 ** _24 horas Antes..._**

En una de las habitaciones del cuartel ANBU se encontraba Itsuki, este cuarto a comparación de la anterior habitación era de madera y con una gran mesa en medio, donde se encontraba Itsuki sentado en una silla, mirando con atención el vidrio oscuro frente a él.

El chico no traía puesto el pañuelo en la cabeza con el cual Sakura lo había conocido, ahora dejaba ver su cabello corto y desordenado de color plomizo, más en el cerquillo, donde se dividía en varios lados dándole un aspecto de cresta de gallina.

Al otro lado del vidrio, y sin que el infante lo sepa se encontraban Kakashi y Shikamaru.

El Rokudaime Hokage hablaba con un ANBU de capa y capucha negra, mientras el joven pelinegro del clan Nara miraba con atención al niño detrás del vidrio, estudiándolo con la mirada, tratando de descubrir los más profundos secretos que guardaba.

- **Bien, hazles llegar el mensaje-** dijo Kakashi con seriedad, a lo cual el ANBU asintio y desapareció en un puf.

El Hokage desvío la mirada al joven Nara, que seguía con la mirada clavada en el pequeño niño.

 **-¿Ahora que Rokudaime-sama? ¿Qué hará con este niño?** \- cuestiono el chico sin dejar de mirar el vidrio, al Hokage, que también guio su mirada al lugar el cual joven miraba con insistencia.

El Hokage miro al muchachito con detenimiento, y por alguna razón la imagen de Obito, su antiguo compañero y amigo cruzo su mente, haciendo que baje la cabeza resignado y suelte un suspiro cansado.

 **-Le asignaré un cuidador...-** dijo con desdén.

 **-¿Un cuidador?-** cuestiono Shikamaru con incredulidad **-¿Quién podría hacerse cargo de él? -** por alguna razón el rostro de Shikamaru se veía más preocupado de lo normal, como si no se tratara del mismo Shikamaru que todos conocían, aquel que era vago y holgazán hasta la medula.

Kakashi desvió la mirada del niño, para guiarla a los castaños ojos del Nara, que le regresaron la mirada con insistencia.

 **-Naruto**

La mención del rubio héroe de mundo ninja sorprendió al joven, que abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho Naruto? Seguro que se equivocaba...

 **-¿Naruto?-** el castaño lo miro como si de un enfermo mental se tratara, pero al ver que Kakashi asentía despreocupado se tensó **\- ¿Está seguro de lo que va hacer? ¿Un niño no es un peluche o algo así? Acaso ya olvido lo de Mirai...**

Ambos hombres sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo, ¿recordarlo? Ese era un trauma de por vida.

No es que Shikamaru tuviera algo en contra de su amigo rubio, para nada si era uno de sus grandes amigos, es solo que no creía conveniente confiarle la vida de un niño al Uzumaki _\- y menos la de ese niño -_ y es que el rubio no tenía mucha habilidad al tratar con niños, claro que los niños lo amaban y eso, pero al momento de cuidarlos era un total cero a la izquierda. Un ejemplo de ello fue cuando la mujer de su difunto sensei le había encargado a la pequeña Mirai de 2 años. No es que el rubio sea el favorito de Kurenai, sino el hecho de atender un llamado con urgencia la había empujado a buscar aún cuidador a penas se cruzara en su camino, siendo este el ninja rubio, que primero dudo y luego aceptó. Y ahí fue cuando el calvario comenzó, a Naruto nadie le enseñó a cambiar pañales, y cuando la pequeña Mirai tuvo que hacer del baño se vio en el desespero de que hacer, y optando por una idea poco inteligente, h bañar a la niña hasta dejarla limpia para luego envolver su parte baja con vario pañales, y no era todo, le dio de comer ramen, cuando se supone una niña tan pequeña no puedo hacerlo, se mancharon de pintura hasta quedar mugrientos, y muchas cosas más, que hasta cierto punto no fueron exageradamente graves, lo que si fue grave, y que causo una visita al hospital al rubio, fue cuando este, aceptando una competencia con su característico amigo cejon, habían corrido alrededor de la villa con la pequeña Mirai en los hombros, que término enferma después de eso, y causo la furia de su madre, que no dudo en perseguir al rubio con bombas y shurikens, y es que tuvo que ser necesaria la intervención de Kaskashi, para que Kurenai deje de perseguir al rubio.

Y luego de ese hecho todos los machos machotes de Konoha quedaron con la lección, que seguro pondrían en práctica en el futuro. Por nada, pero por NADA del mundo debían meterse con el bebito de mami, mucho menos si se trataba del bebito de sus neuróticas mujeres.

 **-Será Naruto-** dijo seguro el Hokage, pensando que el rubio no era un total ignorante al cuidar aún niño **-además Mirai no murió, solo enfermo del estómago, pero fuera de eso estaba en perfecto estado.**

A Shikamaru le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca, su instinto – _que casi nunca se equivocaba-_ le decía que poner a cargo un niño a Naruto no tendría buenas consecuencias, pero se lo pensó mejor, decidió restarle importancia, seguro el Hatake tenía una razón para hacer lo que hacía.

 **-Shikamaru ve y dile a Naruto su orden-** dijo el Hatake con aburrimiento.

 **-¿Yo?-** el Nara se señaló así mismo incrédulo.

 **-¿Hay otro Shikamaru aquí? -** cuestiono el hombre mirándolo como si fuera un tarado **-apresúrate.**

El Hatake camino hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba el niño, dando por finalizada la conversación con el Nara, ni importándole que este tenga una vena hinchada en la frente.

Itsuki miraba con insistencia el vidrio frente a él, y es que tenía la sensación de estar siendo espiado.

No se molestó en girar la cabeza cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, estaba tan concentrado en el vidrio que no presto atención al Hokage.

 **-¿Sucede algo Suki-kun? -** el Hatake lo observo desde un ángulo prudente, viendo como el niño miraba con atención su reflejo, como si tratara de descubrir que había detrás de esa luna.

 **-¿Que ahí detrás de esto?-** cuestiono señalando el vidrio - siento que me espían.

 **-Nadie te espía Suki-kun-** afirmo Kakashi con falsedad, lo cierto era que el equipo de inteligencia y varios doctores monitoreaban a Suki desde que llego.

El niño torció los labios y frunció el ceño en un mohín gracioso, que recordó hacían los niños pequeños y es que él era un niño pequeño.

 **-No te creo-** dijo firme el niño, señalándolo acusadoramente, pero cuando Kakashi planto una paleta frente a él sus hermosos ojos se iluminaron, recibiéndola al instante, era un fanático de los dulces.

Kakashi sonrió con triunfo al ver como el niño se comía su paleta, había logrado con éxito despistar al infante.

 **-Te asigné un cuidador, iras con él y te protegerá -** dijo el Hatake causando la atención del pequeño, que tenía la boca manchada de dulce.

 **-¿No va a cuidarme usted? -** dijo el niño con temor.

 **-No, tengo ciertas obligaciones que cumplir y no podría estar contigo las 24 horas** \- dijo con sinceridad el Hokage, haciendo que el niño agüe los ojos **\- Pero la persona que te cuidara es de mi eterna confianza** \- el Hatake hablo notoriamente nervioso, viendo la cara que puso el niño, ya que esto no lo tranquilizo, al contrario, Suki boto el caramelo al suelo y llegó sus manos a sus ojitos y comenzó a llorar en silencio **-No llores... tú lo conoces...**

Kakashi trato de tranquilizarlo y es que jamás le había gustado oír llorar a los mocosos.

 **-¡¿Sakura-san?!-** al niño se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar que conocía a quien sería su cuidador, si era una persona que conocía, debía ser Sakura-san, la chica que le invito el helado y lo trato tan bien.

 **-eto... -** Kakashi recordó que al niño no le habían dicho del estado de la Haruno **-¿te acuerdas del chico rubio que estaba junto a ella?-** al niño una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió ¿recordarlo? Si dijo que ajustarían cuentas cuando se encontrarán. Ósea que lo iba a golpear.

 **-Si...-** dijo con temor, y mala espina.

 **-Bueno él te cuidara...**

1

2

3

 **-¡MENTIROSO!**

El potente berreo y pataleo acompañado por un llanto se escuchó en toda la habitación, y es que el niño había rompido a llorar, al saber que sería cuidado por el ninja rubio.

Al otro lado del vidrio, los ninja de inteligencia miraban con incredulidad y satisfacción como el Hatake trataba de calmar al chiquito, que con una fuerza increíble y ridícula había comenzado a lanzarle la mesa y silla hay presentes al Hokage, que trataba de esquivarlos. Y es que el cabron estaba pagando por todos los abusos que cometió con sus empleados.

 **OoOoO**

En el quinto pisó del hospital de Konoha, se encontraba una habitación de paredes y cortinas blancas, donde dormía plácidamente una peli-rosa, que era monitoreada por una sola máquina.

Fuera de la habitación y sentado en una banca se encontraba Naruto, que hablaba con una nerviosa Hinata.

Hinata en estos dos últimos había cambiando notoriamente, su estatura había aumentado, sus facciones habían cambiado para ser más finas, su ropa era diferente, llevaba puesta una falda larga, acompañada de una camiseta rosa, un traje causal para un día de franco. La chica tenía en brazos un paquetito, de color niud, que apretaba contra sí, y de cuando en cuando guiaba su mirada nerviosa al rubio, debatiéndose en dársela o no.

 **-... y luego de eso trajeron a Sakura-chan a urgencia-** el rubio soltó un suspiro lastimero cuando termino de decir su relato, sin percatarse de la intención de la Hyuga **-estoy preocupado...aún no despierta...**

 **-Naruto-kun, yo-o -** Hinata no habiéndolo pelado en su conversación, levantó ligeramente el regalo, se lo daría, aunque quede desmayada en el suelo, se lo daría **\- esto-o es...**

 **-¡Naruto!**

El rubio se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru, que interrumpió a la peli-azul.

 **-¡Nos vemos luego Hinata! -** el rubio se despidió apresuradamente y se dirigió hacia lo voz que lo había solicitado, dejando a una muy roja y decepcionada Hinata en la banca.

 **-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucedió algo con Sakura-chan? -** el Uzumaki lo ametrallo de preguntas, haciendo que el joven Nara ponga los ojos en blanco.

 **-¿Tengo pinta de ser doctor?-** dijo el Nara frenando al rubio, que se sonrojo indignado **\- El Hokage te ha asignado una misión...**

 **-No la quiero-** el rubio lo miro un rato sin entender, para luego poner cara de indiferencia y dar media vuelta para dirigirse al lugar donde antes había estado **\- tengo que cuidar de Sakura-chan...**

 **-De ella se trata-** dijo el Nara frenando al Uzumaki **\- necesitamos que alguien cuide al niño que conoció, hasta que ella pueda hacerlo, y han llegado a la conclusión que seas tu.**

El rubio se puso blanco en su sitio, ¿el cuidar a ese niño?, ese mocoso que causo el estado de su Sakura-chan, definitivamente. No

 **-Búsquense a otro, ¿que no se acuerdan lo de Mirai?-** dijo el rubio mirándolo incrédulo.

 **-Hay una gran razón para que seas tú-** espetó el Nara, ignorando lo dicho por el rubio.

 **-¿porque exactamente yo? -** dijo arqueando una ceja.

El Nara soltó un suspiro cansado, y es que era demasiado aburrido estar explicándolo todo, camino hacia los patios del hospital y se sentó en una de las bancas, siendo seguido por el rubio que lo siguió en todo momento.

 **-Lo que te voy a decir es información clasificada-** dijo el peli-piña causando el interés del rubio.

 **-Sabes que soy una tumba date-bayo...-** el rubio entre cerro los ojos hacia él.

 **-Lo cierto es...-** el chico dudo un momento antes de proseguir **\- el niño tiene cierto lazo con Kaguya, hasta podía tratase de un familiar…como su hijo-** finalizo el Nara, viendo como el rubio se quedaba quieto en su lugar con los ojos ensanchados.

 **-¿Qué?-** el rubio estaba incrédulo, eso debía ser una broma, una terrible broma.

 **-Todo apunta a eso, según los relatos que cuenta -** explico Shikamaru.

 **-¿Qué tipo de relatos? -** cuestionó severamente alterado el rubio, ante el comentario del Nara.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro, tal vez estaba haciendo mal al contarle a Naruto, pero es que el rubio tenía derecho a saber la verdad, después de todo el cuidaría al niño una pequeña temporada.

 **-Dice que sus padres murieron en la última guerra dejándolo huérfano y muy pequeño, analizándolo, en cronología no concuerda -** informo el Nara.

 **-Nos mintió -** el rubio frunció el ceño, jodido mocoso.

 **-No exactamente-** corrigió el Nara **\- no tiene recuerdos de sus padres, lo único que recuerda es a una mujer de cabellos largos ayudándolo a huir...**

 **-¿A huir? -** cuestiono el rubio.

 **-Puede tratarse de su madre, la mujer que lo crio, lo único que recuerda es el largo cabello de esta, y nosotros sabemos quién es la única con semejante cabello...-** el Nara se mostró aburrido al responder y es que ya no sacaba nada con preocuparse.

El rubio frunció el ceño en su lugar tratando de asimilar todo, hasta que algo hizo clip en su cabeza y cuestiono lo siguiente.

 **-¿Cómo lo tuvo datte-bayo? ¿En qué momento?-** interrogo el rubio **\- Es imposible que ella sea su madre, Kaguya apareció delante de nosotros en batalla, se fusionó con Madara-** el rubio rememoro el suceso pasado en la última guerra, cuando Kaguya apareció delante de ellos habiéndose fusionando con Madara.

El Nara miro los azules ojos del rubio, Naruto ya no era un sujeto al que podías engañar fácilmente, había madurado.

 **-Tal vez este niño, es un viajero del tiempo-** soltó el Nara, causando la cara impresionada del rubio de nuevo.

 **-¿Viajero del tiempo? ¿Hablas de un viaje en el tiempo?-** el Uzumaki estaba pasmado, ¿eso era posible?

 **-Si, tal parece que las personas que lo siguen, atacaron su tiempo, perdió la memoria de algún modo, solo recuerda el cabello largo de una mujer y su fecha de nacimiento, el nombre que nos dio se lo pusieron sus captores, después huyó de ellos y de alguna manera entro a la aldea y conoció a Sakura-** explico su teoría el Nara.

 **-Entonces podemos estar tratando con Hagoromo o Hamura Otsusuki-** dijo el rubio sorprendido, había la posibilidad de que ese niño sea el poderoso y futuro Hagoromo, el sabio de los seis caminos.

 **-No, eso es imposible** -negó rotundamente el Nara **-los rasgos no concuerdan, además este niño tiene ojos grises** \- finalizo el Nara.

 **-Entonces...-** el rubio sintió un escalofrió al pensar en la última opción que quedaba.

 **-Puede tratarse del futuro setsu negro.**

Naruto se puso azul en su lugar, ¿ese niño el setzu negro? ¿Debía ser una broma? Aquel niño sería el que esparciría el odio por el mundo.

 **-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?-** el Uzumaki lo miro fijamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

 **-No es segura, pero hay una gran posibilidad -** dijo el Nara en un suspiro cansado.

El rubio asintió entendiendo, mientras la duda y la preocupación crecían en el, ¿había la posibilidad que ese niño sea el futuro Setzu negro?

 ** _"Naruto debemos cuidar a este niño, es valioso"_**

Las palabras dichas por su compañera de equipo surcaron su memoria, junto a la sensación que tuvo cuando oyó a Suki pedirle ayuda.

 **-¿Y dime lo cuidaras?-** cuestiono Shikamaru viendo como el rubio debatía en su mente.

Naruto dio media vuelta y camino en silencio hasta la puerta del cuarto de la peli-rosa, llevó la mano derecha a la manija, donde se detuvo.

 **-Al menos el no usa pañales...-** dicho esto el rubio entro al cuarto cerrando detrás suyo.

Shikamaru sonrió en respuesta, el Uzumaki había aceptado.

 **OoOoOo**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, el miraba con atención el rostro tranquilo de la Haruno, mientras en sus manos traía una flor, que deshojaba.

 ** _-Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere...-_** se detuvo al llegar al último pétalo, su mirada se tornó oscura y boto la flor con un solo pétalo por la ventana ** _-Ni la suerte esta de mi lado_** \- pensó formando una sonrisa nada feliz en sus labios.

Camino con sigilo hasta quedar frente a la cama de la peli-rosa, sus zafiros ojos recorrieron su rostro que tenía algunas venditas, Sakura era bella y única en todos los sentidos, sus pestañas risadas, su cara de porcelana, sus labios rojos y bonitos, su cabello que lo hipnotizo cuando era pequeño, ese cabello que desprendía tan rico olor, ese olor a flores de primavera.

Con temor que despertara levantó su mano derecha, esa mano que perdió al traer amigo de regreso al buen camino, esa mano que era remplazada por una prótesis hecha con las células de Hashirama. Con suma cautela toco un mechón de sus cabellos rosas, jamás había estado tan cerca, ni mucho menos había logrado tomarle el cabello, su mano viajó de su cabello a su frente, donde tenía ese lunar en forma de rombo que le llamo tanto la atención, lo acaricio con cuidado, su mano siguió su recorrido, esta vez tocando sus pómulos rosados, y finalmente llegó a sus labios, los toco como si de un pétalo de rosa se tratara, con cuido de no dañarlos. Y en ese momento sus ojos se cristalizaron, deseo besarlos, lo deseaba tanto, deseaba tanto fundirse en ellos.

Ante tal pensamiento, se puso violentamente rojo y retiro la mano como si hubiera estado tocando hierro caliente, ¿qué demonios hacia? Sakura estaba dormida, se estaba portando como un enfermo al tocarla así estando ella dormida.

Presuroso camino hasta la puerta, dispuesto a irse de ahí.

 ** _"Cuando regrese te buscaré"_**

Las palabras dichas por Sasuke aquél día que partió surcaron su memoria, sin poder evitarlo una ira creciente lo recorrió, él se había ido años, la había hecho llorar, la había rechazado, había rechazado ese amor que tanto desea para sí mismo, ese amor incondicional que ella siempre guardo para él, ese mismo amor que el también guardaba para ella.

Sasuke era su mejor amigo, su hermano, lo quería, pero no podía evitar ese rencor y celos que tenía hacia él, la envidia que tenía al saber que tenía algo que el siempre anhelo.

- **cuando regresé seguro se casaran, la verá toda su vida, la vera sonreír hasta el último de sus días-** ese pensamiento doloroso golpeo al joven Uzumaki, que apretó con fuerza los puños - **la tendrá toda su vida...**

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento, dando una media vuelta rauda se dirigió con aplomo hacia la rosada durmiente, la miro determinación, apretando los puños, debatiéndose si lo que haría estaba bien o no.

Inclino su cuerpo y acerco su rostro al de la Haruno, viendo como esta seguía tranquila absorta en sus sueños, ¿Cuál sería la cara que pondría si despertara y viera sus intenciones? Seguro lo llamaría pervertido mientras lanzaba cosas, alejando ese pensamiento, con determinación acerco más su rostro hacia ella, casi rosando su nariz, oliendo ese aroma a flores de primavera, sus ojos mirando los ojos cerrados de ella, que tenía el rostro sereno, no se arrepentiría delo que haría, claro que no.

-Él te tendrá toda su vida...-susurro sobre sus labios, haciendo que su aliento se mezcle con la respiración pausada de ella- yo solo tendré un bezo...aunque tú nunca lo sepas

Con esta última frase fundió sus labios con los de ella, en un bezo torpe e inexperto, solo juntando sus labios con los de ella, cerró los ojos disfrutando ese toque, esa calidez de sus labios, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su estómago, esas mariposas que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella, y lo presuroso que latía su corazón.

Movía mecánicamente sus labios, nunca había besado a nadie, y Sasuke no contaba, ese fue un accidente, un horroroso accidente, así que para él era su primera vez, y era con la chica de sus dueños, se sentía como en una nube, por un instante deseó que la joven ha riera los ojos y le correspondiera, o que lo golpeara, pero que supiera lo que él hacía en ese momento, que en ella quedé el recuerdo que él fue su primer besó, como ella la de él.

Al cabo de un minuto, que para él fue tan largo y valioso, se alejó de la joven, parpadeo aun sonrosado y respiro con fuerza, lo había hecho, aunque se sentía un enfermo no se permitió arrepentirse, le había robado un besó, solo uno, el cual atesoraría hasta el final de sus días. Aunque ella nunca lo supiera.

 **-Solo un besó...-** apretó los puños y regreso la vista a la ventana, tratando de ocultar esas rebeldes lágrimas que escaparon de su ojos.

A lo lejos de esa habitación, siendo la única testigo de este hecho, se encontraba una joven de cabello y ojos perla, la cual veía la escena, con lágrimas surcando sus ojos.

 ** _"Después de todo él la amaba a ella"_**

 **OoOoOo**

Tsunade se encontraba sentada junto a Ino en el sillón que estaba en la oficina del peli-plata Hokage. Ambas esperaban al susodicho que no se caracterizaba por llegar temprano a sus citas.

 **-¡Aun con este problema entre manos el imbécil llega tarde!-** grito furiosa al ex Hokage, el jodido de Kakashi los había citado para hablar del niño, y el muy desgraciado no llegaba.

Ino a su lado sonrió nerviosa, mientras miraba a Sai y Shikamaru, los cuales permanecían parados en la puerta. Ambos muchachos tenían varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca y la boca muy cerrada.

 **-Seguro no demora mucho Tsunade -sama** \- dijo con nerviosismo Shizune que permanecía parada junto al despacho del Hokage, muy alejada de su tía, rezando internamente que el flojo llegue, porque si no llegaba correría sangre.

 **-¡Naruto tampoco está aquí! ¡Donde esta ese idiota!-** rugió la Senju, mirando al Nara.

 **-Seguro ya llega-** dijo fingiendo aburrimiento, aunque por dentro se esté haciendo la pis.

 **-Naruto debe estar con Sakura, cuidándola, ya saben lo mucho que la quiere-** comento inocentemente el peli-negro.

Ino al lado de la Hokage le lanzo una mirada asesina, la cual el pelinegro no supo interpretar ¿el que dijo? ¿Por qué la belleza estaba enfadada con él?

Tsunade en el sillón sonrió misteriosamente con ligera satisfacción, causando la gota de sudor que resbaló por la nuca de Shizune y el chanchito rosado que cargaba. Ya que sabían el pensamiento que seguro cruzaba por la mente de la rubia Senju.

Un ruido escandaloso se escuchó fuera del lugar, causando que los presentes arqueen una ceja sacados de onda.

 **-¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso!-** el grito de un niño se oyó en las afueras de esa habitación, haciendo que a varios les resbalé una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Todos dieron un respingo del susto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, empujando a Shikamaru que quedo incrustado en la pared detrás de la puerta, con Sai sobre él, ya que el pintor también fue empujado.

Ino y Shizune sintieron una corriente eléctrica recórreles la espina dorsal, y es que delante de ellas estaba Kakashi, con un potente áurea negra rodeándolo, y con un niño en un brazo, cargado como si fuera un balón, el cual pataleaba y berreaba como si lo fueran a asesinar. Esto no las asusto mucho, lo que las asusto fue los arañazos moretones y la suciedad en la ropa del Hokage, que parecía haber llegado de pelearse con alguien, junto a ése aspecto de asesino no causaba dulzura.

 **-¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso, Hokage mentiroso!-** gritaba a todo pulmón el peli-gris, causando la mirada de lástima e incredulidad de los presentes, ya que gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de su exagerada piel de porcelana.

 **-Toma Ino, cállalo...-** Kakashi hablo con voz de ultra tumba, para luego lanzar al niño como si un balón se tratase, haciendo que la rubia maniobre en el aire para atraparlo.

 **-¡¿Que está loco?! ¡¿Qué pasa si no lo atrapo?! -** grito histérica la rubia, abrazando al pequeño Itsuki de manera protectora, ya que este había parado de gritar y lloraba silenciosamente en los hombros de la rubia.

La mirada lacerada que recibió la rubia hizo que callara su reclamo, y es que parecía que el Hokage no estaba de humor.

 **-Comencemos con la reunión-** sentencio Kakashi con voz neutra, valiéndole madre que Shikamaru se esté desangrando de la nariz, o el hecho que Sai tenga un gran chinchón en la frente, no estaba de humor, aquel mocoso que Ino cargaba en sus hombros le había dado mucha lata, había acabado con la paciencia y neutralidad que siempre aparentaba, a él, el supremo de la aldea.

Un coscorrón en su nuca lo hizo trastabillar, haciendo que toda seriedad adquirida se valla a la mierda, cuando su inocente frente choco con el suelo, víctima de la mano de su predecesora, la más mamona de la aldea, si, Senju Tsunade.

 **-¡Bájate los humos vago de mierda!**

Tsunade se había quedado atónita cuando la puerta de su ex- despacho se abrió de golpe, haciendo que el par de babosos que estaban allí se fueran de frente a la pared, y casi al instante pasando Kakashi cargando un renacuajo con cara de sufrir diarrea, vio como sus alumnas temblaron de miedo al verle esa expresión, ¿Acaso el desgraciado estaba molesto?...jajaja... ¿Cuándo llegaba tarde?

Kakashi soltó dos lágrimas de dolor por sus negros y cansados ojos, había olvidado que Tsunade estaba ahí, y el hecho que a ella jamás la iba poder intimidar, así que solo pudo ver como la antigua predecesora caminaba en calma hacia el sillón donde antes había estado, ante la atónita mirada de Shizune y su cerdito mascota.

Los jóvenes presentes rieron entre dientes, mientras el pequeño Itsuki sentía que amaba a esa rubia de tetas lactantes, que había surtido a ese Hokage mentiroso.

 ** _"Se lo merecía por cabron y egocéntrico, mira que empujarme así, casi me doy un beso con el ex-ambu rarito"_** Este era el pensamiento de Shikamaru, que por los pelos se salvó de quedar como Naruto y Sasuke cuando eran genins, tachados de mariposones.

 **-jum-** Kakashi tosió nerviosamente, tratando de ocultar su **vergüenza -¿Donde esta Naruto?-** cuestiono frunciendo el ceño el Hokage, al repasar su mirada por el lugar y no encontrar al jinchuriki de las nueve colas.

 **-Aparecerá en cualquier momento-** dijo cortante Shikamaru mirando con aburrimiento al Rokudaime, cuando este le lanzo una mirada inquisidora, preguntándole con la mirada donde estaba el rubio, siendo que el había ordenado llamarlo.

Itsuki al escuchar el nombre de Naruto y la respuesta del chico con peinado de piña, sintió una corriente eléctrica pasarle el cuerpo, del susto, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojitos, mientras sus labios se contraían dando paso al llanto.

 **-¡wuaaaaaa!**

Todos los presentes ahí, menos Itssuki, dieron un salto sobresaltados mientras tapaban sus oídos, cuando el potente llanto de un niño se oyó, ese grito era asesino.

 **-¡Cállenlo!-** gritaron exasperados Kakashi y Tsunade, a una Ino que comenzó a darle golpecitos tranquilizadores en la espalda al pequeño peli-gris

 **-¡Cállate tu ancestra!**

Cuando los presentes escucharon ese grito, se pusieron blancos del susto, mirando con lastima al mocoso que comenzó a llorar más fuerte al ver la expresión de la rubia de tetas lactantes.

 **-¡Ya verás...!**

 **OoOoOoO**

Naruto camina por los pasillos que lo llevarían a la sala del Hokage y sensei con calma, sin siquiera apresurarse, ni importándole que su tardanza estaba causando un alboroto en el lugar, estaba todavía pasmado por el acto oscuro _-según el-_ que había hecho en el cuarto de su compañera de equipo.

 **-no podre verle la cara nunca...-** se decía así mismo el joven héroe, recordando la textura, el sabor, el olor de aquella chica que le robo el corazón desde niños **-Sakura-chan...**

Cuando dio la vuelta por el corredor que lo llevaría a la oficina del Hokage, vio salir como alma que lleva el diablo al mocoso que conoció el día que lastimaron a su compañera peli-rosa.

 **-¿Qué demonios...?-** al rubio le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos al niño, mirando incrédulo el hecho.

 **-¡Ayuda!-** gritaba de manera despavorida Suki mientras lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojitos, no percatándose que delante de suyo se encontraba el rubio qué sería su cuidador, y del cual había estado quejándose.

Naruto se paró en el camino donde el niño corría, haciendo que este choque con él, y al instante cogiéndolo de los brazos, impidiendo que huyera.

 **-¡Ah!-** si Itsuki estaba aterrado ahora estaba a punto del colapso, al ver a Naruto sintió que se aria pipí en los pantalones **-¡Ayúdenme me quiere violar**!- grito con desesperación el pequeño, que trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre del rubio, arañándolo y empujándolo.

Al rubio una vena se le hinchó en la frente, al escuchar lo dicho por el mocoso, iba a preguntarle que le sucedía y le salía con eso, como si fuera el cuco con el que asustan a los mocosos para comer, era jinchuriki, cosa muy diferente.

 **-¡Me está bajando los pantalones!**

 **-¡Ya cállate datte-bayo!-** el rubio al escuchar lo último dicho por el niño, sintió su cíen latir con fuerza, mientras la cólera y vergüenza aparecían en el.

 **-¡Itai!-** el pequeño grito de dolor al sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, cortesía del rubio que estaba acojonado, por todas las barbaridades que este gritaba.

 **-¡No me levantes falsas calumnias mocoso!-** grito rabioso el hijo del Yondaime.

Itsuki iba a soltar un fuerte alarido cuando salieron volando dos personas del despacho del Hokage.

Naruto cubrió al niño cuando de la oficina de su sensei salieron volando Sai y Shikamaru, quedando estrellados en la pared como si fueran un par de huevos reventados. Pero se enfrió del susto cuando de la oficina de la habitación salió una mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada escalofriante, que tronaba con fuerza sus puños, la mismísima, Tsunade Senju.

 **-¡¿Dónde está ese mocoso del demonio?!**

El grito de Tsunade sonó como una fiera furiosa, de esas que siembran miedo al verlas, más cuando traía esa siniestra aura rodeándola.

 **-¡Ah!-** el niño grito de horror como si fuera copiada de la pintura "el grito"

Naruto sudo en chorros al ver la mirada de Tsunade puesta en él, ya que tenía a Itsuki detrás suyo, abrazándolo como si de una lapa se tratara, escondiendo solo su cabeza dentro de su saco, esperando según el, qué su cazadora no lo vea.

 **-¡Dame a ese mocoso!-** ordeno la mujer al Uzumaki, que sentía que pronto se derretiría como una paleta puesta al sol **-¡Voy a darle una tunda para que aprenda a respetar a los mayores!**

Itsuki detrás del tembló como si de una gelatina se tratase, si el pelos de piña y el fantasmita (Shikamaru y Sai -_-) habían quedado en KO con un sólo golpe, no quería imaginar cómo acabaría con una tunda, seguro el culo le iba a doler de por vida.

Naruto iba a jalar al mocoso detrás suyo para entregarlo a la rubia, para que lo pulverice, cuando fijo su mirada en la cara del niño, por alguna razón su corazón de cabrón se estrujo al ver sus ojitos llorosos, su expresión triste y asustadiza, no era capaz de entregarlo, no a la rubia, no era tan cruel.

 **\- Yo...**

El rubio tartamudeo, pensando cómo se largaba del lugar, llevándose con sigo al mocoso, después de todo lo iba a cuidar, llevárselo podía. Pero no sabía cómo.

 **-¡Tsunade-sama!-** Shizune llego corriendo hasta la susodicha, haciendo que esta dirija su mirada a ella.

Naruto al ver esa pequeña distracción cogió al niño en brazos y salió huyendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, usando su hirashin no jutsu.

Tsunade chasqueo la lengua mientras soltaba una maldición, últimamente el rubio se le escapaba con facilidad, ¿será que se está volviendo vieja?

Kakashi salió de la habitación con despreocupación en su rostro, importándole poco o nada que Naruto se halla llevado al niño, y haya suspendido una reunión de alta importancia.

 **-Shikamaru todo salió bien -** dijo despreocupado el Rokudaime, aún Shikamaru incrustado en la pared, junto a un Sai que se desangraba por la nariz, mientras Ino trataba de pararlos con su ninjutsu curativo **\- Como siempre eres un genio.**

Shikamaru incrustado en la pared sintió una vena palpitarle en la frente, maldito Kakashi, en ninguna parte del plan decía que iba terminar pegado a la pared, con hemorragias en su inocente carita, todo por la culpa de ese gritón y llorón niño.

 **-Jodete Naruto...**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Naruto entro por la ventana de su habitación respirando agitada mente, en sus brazos traía aún peli-gris de mirada sonrosada y puchero en los labios. Con cuidado lo sentó en el suelo, para dejarse caer sobre el piso con severo cansancio. Había tenido muchas emociones hoy, más la que vivió en el hospital.

Itsuki desde su lugar le dirigió una mirada hostil, estudiando con la mirada el lugar, ¿ese era su nuevo encierro? pues estaba feo, no podía evitar desconfiar de las personas, y es que en éstos últimos tiempos todos lo habían lastimado y tratado mal, siendo e sección Sakura y ese Hokage flojo y mentiroso.

Naruto desde su lugar guio su mirada a la mirada hostil del chico, podía ver su desconfianza, esperaba que ese niño no le cause problemas, Mirai fue suficiente. Se sentó de golpe quedando frente al niño que se hizo hacia atrás por reflejo.

 **-mmmm-** Naruto dudo un poco en saber lo que diría **\- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, se me olvido presentarme aquel día-** se rasco la nuca nervioso, viendo que la mirada del niño no había cambiado, de hecho se había puesto en guardia **-¿Tu nombre es Itsuki, no?**

El chico asintió, sin quitar su mirada ceñida, no sabía porque pero ese tipo no le agradaba, algo en él no le daba la confianza necesaria.

 **-¿Quieres té o leche?-** el rubio trato de apaciguar el momento tenso, pero fallo, ya que este negó reiteradas **veces -¿entonces qué es lo que quieres?-** repitió **-¿ramen? ¿Amitsu?-** se estaba comenzando a desesperar **-¿y una nieve? ¿Caramelos? -** el niño volvió a negar **-tienes que comer algo...**

 **-No quiero nada que venga de ti-** soltó claramente el oji gris, causando los ojos sorprendidos del Uzumaki, que pasaron hacer siniestros, mientras una vena se le hinchada en la frente, se contuvo para no lanzarle un capón en la cabeza a ese niño maleducado, el trataba de ser amable y le salía con eso. Se puso de pie de golpe, con la mirada ensombrecida, haciendo que este se haga así atrás con cierto temor, lo cogió del filo de su yukata lo arrastro con él a la cocina, mientras el mocoso se movía para soltarse, llego al lugar y lo sentó en una de la sillas que estaban frente al comedor.

Itsuki frunció el ceño cuando el rubio puso frente a él un tazón humeante de ramen, se puso rígido en su sitio, no lo comería, así lo obligara, no aceptaría nada de él, ni de nadie.

- **come-** el rubio se sentó frente suyo con un tazón de ramen, mirando con ceño fruncido al mocoso, había sellado su boca mientras negaba, como hacen los bebitos cuando no quieren comer.

 **-No quiero**

El rubio soltó un suspiro irritado, a la mierda, si no quería comer, que no haga, no lo iba a obligar.

Itsuki que tenía la cabeza agachada dirigió su mirada al rubio, de manera cautelosa, él estaba comiendo esa cosa que a cierta vista parecía sabrosa, sin poder evitarlo su pancita rugió, y pasó grueso, ahora qué lo recordaba no comía nada desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez, y el dulce que Kakashi le dio.

 **-jajaja-**

Se sonrojo notablemente cuando el rubio soltó una risilla burlona, había oído el rugir de su pancita.

 **-Si tienes hambre come, no le he puesto veneno-** Naruto se puso de pie llevando consigo su plato, lo llevo al lavado y se dirigió a la salida, ante la atenta mirada del niño **-Voy a la sala por si me necesitas.**

El peli-gris vio cómo se perdió en el umbral de la puerta, por un momento se quedó rígido, mirando atentamente ese volt humeante, una gota de saliva escapo por sus labios sin que lo evitara, realmente tenía hambre, y eso no se veía amenazante.

 **-No pasara nada si lo como...-** el chico tomo con sigilo sus palillos, dirigiéndolos al contenido, atrapando fideos con ellos se los llevo a la boca con temor, dudando y mastico, en un segundo su mirada desconfiada cambia a una deslumbrante, esa cosa era sabrosa, sin poder evitarlo comió rápidamente, tenía hambre.

Naruto parado en una de las paredes de la sala sonrió, tenía que darle espacio, no confiaría en el de la noche a la mañana.

 **-¡Que rico!**

Sonrió burlón, después de todo nadie podía negar que el ramen era delicioso.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Un sujeto de bellos ojos fucsia estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol marchito y gigante.

Las características de ese sujeto eran preciosas, sus bellos ojos fucsias rasgados, su piel blanca de porcelana y sus facciones delicadas. Su cuerpo era atlético pero sin exagerar. Y algo que sorprendía era el asombroso y hermoso color de cabello que llevaba casi a la terminación de su espalda, era una combinación del rojo y el violeta, dando un color vino destellante.

El sujeto llevaba puesto una yukata de color negra con destellos dorados, sus botas eran largas y de color negras con detalles dorados también, un collar de diamantes de colores permanecía en su frente, en los cuales podíamos ver, amarillo, marrón, azul, verde y rojo. Siendo el rojo el diamante más grande en su frente, el cual estaba en medio de los demás.

En sus labios tenía una sonrisa de placer y una mirada malévola, mientras en sus manos tenía una esfera de cristal, por la cual podíamos ver la imagen de una mujer de cabellos rosas, la cual duerme plácidamente sobre la cama de un hospital.

 **-Hogashi-hime falta muy poco para que nos volvamos a encontrar, mi anhelado primer amor….**

 **OoOoOo**

La noche ya daba inicio, soltó un bostezo, estaba realmente agotado, dejo a un lado los naipes con los que se distraía y dirigió su mirada al niño que yacía dormido en el sillón, después de comer y decirle un hostil gracias, se sentó sobre el sillón adoptando esa mirada rígida de nuevo, pero como era natural y siendo este un niño callo muerto del cansancio, quien no se cansaría de salir huyendo de la abuela Tsunade y sus puños.

Camino hacia el sillón y tomo al mocoso en brazos, su respiración era tranquila y su rostro mostraba paz, lo observo a detalle, tenía facciones lindas, seguro sería un casanova cuando crezca, aunque si era el setzu negro iba hacer muy feo ¿Seria ese niño el futuro setzu negro?, aun no sabía con claridad su misión, ni mucho menos quienes eran los sujetos que lo habían atacado y habían dejado tan mal a su compañera, solo sabía que debía cuidar de ese niño, ya que las respuestas llegarían con él.

Itsuki se movió incómodo en los brazos de Naruto, pero aún así no despertó, el rubio camino hacia su habitación y lo recostó sobre su cama, mañana sería un día difícil, tenía que dar una charla en la academia a los niños y visitar a Sakura-chan en el hospital.

Lo arropo con cuidado y le saco las botas, mañana aria que el mocoso se bañe, su casa podía estar desordenada y sucia, podía vivir como un cerdo como Sakura-chan decía, pero su cama era sagrada.

 ** _Tiempo actual..._**

Itsuki bajo con sumo sigilo de la cama, como i fuera un infiel huyendo de su compañera de noche, viendo de reojo como el rubio de nombre Naruto permanecía dormido y sin percatarse de su fuga, camino de puntitas hacia la salida de aquella habitación, como delicadeza y silencio cogió sus botas, prosiguió a la salida con lentitud, como si de un gato se tratara, con alegría diviso la puerta de salida, se escaparía mientras pudiera, de esa aldea que le había causado muchos problemas.

Con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de triunfo cogió la perilla, movió la muñeca de su mano derecha para abrirla, y huir a su libertad, pero su sueño se vio destruido cuando la puerta no abrió, al tener puesto el seguro.

 **-Tan temprano y ya te querías largar datte-bayo.**

La voz del rubio Uzumaki lo hizo erizarse como un gato, como si de un espectro fuera, giro el rostro hacia el rubio, que lo miraba desde la puerta con ojos aburridos y mirada somnolienta, el chico solo vestía un pantalón de dormir celeste, dejando el resto de su cuerpo al descubierto.

 **-Me quiero ir** \- sentencio el niño con un mohín molesto, calmado ya por el susto y tomando una pose desafiante, que por una razón hicieron sonreír al rubio de mirada zafiro.

- **No puedes...-** corto el rubio aburrido, caminando hacia el baño de su recién estrenado departamento **\- voy a darme un baño y tú lo aras conmigo, estas muy mugroso...-** Naruto giro su rostro hacia el peli-gris, pero alzo una ceja al ver que este se había hecho humo, ya que en su lugar no estaba **_-¿qué demonios?..._**

Su cabeza giro a los lados, hacia abajo y hacia arriba, buscando a ese mocoso malcriado y problemático, cuando giro su cuerpo hacia atrás sintió algo dolorosa estrellarse en su frente, para luego ser empujado y caer de nuca en el suelo de madera, aun con el dolor abrió un ojo, pero lo cerro al instante al caerle una cubeta en la carita, para luego sentir unos pequeños pies saltarle en la barriga, como si de un trampolín de niños se tratase.

Cuando Itsuki vio a Naruto doblarse de dolor en el suelo corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el cuarto de ese, lo cerro con llave y corrió hacia el balcón, sudo frio al estar en el borde de aquella baranda de madera, la altura era de uno pisos, el edificio era alto, solo tenía que saltar y estaría a salvo, junto sus manos rezándole a kamisama y demostrando que tenía agallas se lanzó al vacío, pero su caída y camino a la libertad fue frenada por un rubio que lo cogió del tobillo en el aire, haciendo que este quede de cabeza.

Con miedo miro hacia arriba y vio la cara de su "salvador", la cual mostraba una sonrisa que asustaba, mientras con la otra mano cogía su nariz de la cual salían chorros de sangre.

 **-Ya te jodiste datte-bayo...**

La voz siniestra de Naruto hizo pasar grueso a Itsuki, que fue jalado al interior del departamento, de nuevo

 **OoOoOoOo**

Shikamaru caminaba por la aldea junto a Ino y Chouji, este último había cambiado su vestimenta a una más moderna, siendo una camiseta de mangas largas y cuello alto, unos pantalones negros y botas a hasta la pantorrilla, del mismo color y llevando una armadura sobre su pecho con el símbolo de su clan, junto a unos protectores del mismo material en los brazos, su cabello había sido cortado y había dejado crecer una pequeña barba, mientras el protector ninja descansaba en su frente.

El grupo 10 iba camino a una misión, siendo las cinco de la mañana.

 **-Shikamaru...**

 **-mmm-** dijo el peli-piña ante el llamado de la rubia.

 **-¿Crees que ese pequeño este bien con Naruto?-** cuestiono la rubia preocupada, ese niño era pequeño y a leguas se notaba que el rubio no le agradaba.

 **-No te preocupes Ino, Naruto siempre se lleva con todos, ese niño no será la excepción** -contesto con una sonrisa Chouji, respondiendo por el Nara.

 **-Seguro ya están causado problemas por ahí-** dijo aburrido el Nara.

Ino asintió, esperaba que ese pequeño este bien, o de lo contrario el Uzumaki se las iba a ver con ella.

Los tres chicos frenaron en seco al ver a un rubio de marcas en el rostro doblar la esquina, tenía una cara de malas pulgas y hasta aura negra saliendo de él, iba halando fuertemente de la mano a un niño peli-gris, que se movía como lombriz en un intento que el Uzumaki lo soltará.

Lo que hizo resbalar una gota de sudor por la nuca del equipo 10 fue que ambos tenían arañazos y benditas en la cara, como su vinieran de buscar gatos.

Itsuki paro de forcejear al divisar al equipo 10, ahí estaban ese peli-piña feo y un gordo que no había visto ni en pedo, pero sonrió con travesura al ver a la rubia que un día antes lo había abrazado protectoramente.

 **-¿Ustedes?-** cuestiono el rubio con una ceja alzada, mirando la cara de babosos de esos tres.

 **-¿Qué le pasó?-** dijo incrédulo el Nara, señalando con el dedo al chiquito, él se lo dio sano ¿Qué demonios le hizo Naruto?

Itsuki en su lugar sonrió con maldad, haciendo que el rubio entre cierre la mirada hacia él, pensando que pasaba por la cabeza de ese pequeño hijo del mal.

 **-Ino-san-** el pequeño peli-gris hizo un mohín mientras sus ojos se aguaban, que llamo la atención del rubio que alzó una ceja sacado de onda, de la susodicha y de los otros dos ninjas **-¡auxilio!-** aprovechando el embobamiento del rubio, Itsuki jalo fuertemente su mano liberándose así del agarre del rubio, para correr hacia la Yamanaka que lo abrazo al instante mientras lo cargaba.

 **-¡Oye!-** grito molesto el rubio histérico, pero callo al ver la mirada que la Yamanaka le profeso.

Shikamaru y Chouji sudaron frío, esa expresión tenebrosa y furiosa en su amiga pocas veces la habían presenciado, iba a correr sangre.

 **-¡Naruto!-** grito como voz de guerra la rubia.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro, maldito mocoso hijo de su madre, ahora tenía que pelear contra Ino. Itsuki en los brazos de la rubia solo sonrió altanero, la aura macabra de esa rubia le agradaba y mucho.

 **OoOoOO**

Sakura estaba sentada sobre la cama de su cuarto en el Hospital, la chica solo tenía puesta una bata blanca, mientras su mirada era melancólica y perdida. Su cuerpo tenía algunas vendas, donde habían quedado rastros de quemaduras, como su mejilla y brazos.

La chica soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana y observo la claridad del nuevo día, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, demasiado temprano como para que alguien la visité este por ahí.

 ** _-Naruto seguro vendrá en unas horas_**...- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar a su amigo rubio, tan alegre y tonto como siempre, el último recuerdo que tenía de él era su mirada de desesperación mientras trataba de salvarla.

Por un momento sus pensamientos se perdieron en el día que la atacaron, los ojos de ese sujeto, el recuerdo de aquel sueño y esa sensación rara en su pecho ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¿Que buscaban? Y ¿Porque sentía esa horrible presentimiento?

 **-Naruto...-** a su mente llegó nuevamente el recuerdo de su mejor amigo, ¿cómo estaría?, esperaba que bien, Tsunade había dicho que estaba excelente y que estaba cuidando a Itsuki, solo esperaba que él y el niño no causen problemas, al menos hasta que ella pueda remplazar al rubio, quería, realmente quería cuidar de ese pequeño travieso. Sonrió al recodar que Naruto también era un niño pequeño travieso.

 ** _"Ven"_**

Un extraño ruido en los pasillos la saco de sus pensamientos, miro la puerta y vio pasar una sombra por la rendija de esta, por alguna razón su cuerpo entero se escarapelo, mal augurio, pero sin bacilar se puso de pie, era demasiado temprano para que los pacientes comenzaran a llegar, abrió la puerta y vio con impresión que el pasillo estaba vacío, se le hizo extrañó, a esa hora había movimiento por los cambios de turno.

 ** _-¿Dónde están todos?-_** se cuestionó la kunoichi, caminando por el vacío pasillo.

 ** _"Ven a mi"_**

Una voz extraña se escuchó en el aire, mientras el ruido se hacía más intenso, decidió ir hasta donde estaba, ella no era cobarde, podía haber una persona en problemas, y como médico tenía que recurrir a su ayuda.

Cada paso que daba sus piernas por alguna razón temblaban, por instinto de supervivencia cogió un bisturí que estaba sobre un carrillo de hospital, así se defendería si alguien trataba de atacarla, ya que su chacra por ahora era nula.

Su búsqueda del ruido condujo a sus pies descalzos a la azotea, donde extrañamente no había nadie.

 **-¿Qué extraño?-** se dijo así misma, apretando más el bisturí en su mano, no bajando la guardia.

Sintió la necesidad de retirarse del lugar de manera rápida, un miedo extraño comenzaba a crecer en su interior, apresuro sus pies a la salida, estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta de salida cuando una mano se posó sobre su ojos, y otra sobre su pecho, inmovilizándola, asustándola, su pulso se aceleró y sintió caer su ya nulo chacra.

 **-Hogashi-hime vine por ti querida...**

 **OoOoOo**

El rubio Uzumaki corría como alma que lleva el diablo por las calles de la aldea, estaba huyendo de Ino, aquella mujer que era tan aterradora como su compañera de equipo, mientras en el brazo derecho, cargado como si de un balón se tratara se encontraba Itsuki, que tenía las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados en una clara señal de fastidio y bronca. Había logrado quitárselo a Ino y huir en el proceso, él era el niñero, ósea que ese diablo se iba con él.

 **-Casi muero por tu causa-** recrimino el rubio con furia al mocoso, parando de correr y parándose junto a un árbol para tomar aire.

 **-No me interesa, por mi bien-** dijo el peli-gris con burla en la voz, bajando los hombros sin importarle.

Al rubio se le hincho una vena en la frente, y sin vacilar le lanzo un capón en la cabeza al niño, que lo miro ofendido mientras sobaba su adolorida cabeza.

 **-¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?!¡¿Por qué me pegas?!-** se quejó el niño.

 **-¡Por no respetar a tus mayores datte-bayo!**

 **-¡Pues jodete jamás te voy a respetar!**

Naruto freno en seco y dejo caer al niño que se fue de hocico al suelo.

 **-Mira mocoso sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien** \- el niño en el suelo hizo un gesto irónico **\- pero hay algo que me une a ti...-** el rubio entre cerro los ojos a hacia él y apretó los puños conteniendo la cólera.

 **-hmp!-** Itsuki se cruzó de brazos y le lanzo una mirada que decía "¿tengo cara que me importe?"

 **-Si no fuera porque Sakura-chan dijo que debíamos cuidarte me habría valido madre lo que te pasara-** dijo crudo el rubio **-gracias a ella estas vivo, se lastimo para cuidarte, se agradecido datte-bayo.**

El niño en el suelo sintió una flecha imaginaria clavarle en el pecho, el recuerdo de Sakura y su amabilidad vino a el de golpe...la extrañaba .Naruto alzo una ceja al ver que el mocoso bajaba la mirada con arrepentimiento, Sakura era su punto débil, ya sabía cómo chantajearlo.

Itsuki apretó la tela de su pantalón con impotencia, la habían lastimado por su culta, si tan solo no lo persiguieran y nunca hubiera conocido a Sakura no la hubieran atacado, deseaba tanto verla y pedirle perdón, ella lo había tratado tan bien, lo había defendido, le había ofrecido un refugio y comida sin juzgarlo por su apariencia. Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y cayeron sin permiso, se sentía culpable.

 **-Los hombres no lloran -** la mano de Naruto en su hombro le hizo dirigir la mirada hacia el **-Sakura-chan es fuerte, veras que sanara datte-bayo-** el rubio levanto un pulgar con seguridad, mientras una enigmática sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

El niño lo miro con cierta admiración, por alguna razón sus mejillas se sonrojaron y asintió en entendimiento.

 **-Llevémonos bien por ella ¿sí? -** propuso el rubio, golpeando cómplice el hombro del niño.

 **-Solo si me da más de esos fideos-** dijo con los cachetes rojos y girando el rostro aun lado, era su manera de decir sí.

Naruto sonrió, tenían algo en común el amor al ramen.

 **-¡Te llevare a Ichiraku datte-bayo!**

 **OoOoOoO**

Sakura cayó al suelo de la terraza con violencia, por su boca salía un hilillo de sangre causado por su labio roto, la rosada miraba con cautela y tensión al sujeto delante de ella, el cual miraba su antebrazo sin emoción, donde estaba clavado el bisturí que había cogido antes. Se lo había clavado para soltarse del agarre, pero al parecer este no lo tomo a bien y le lazo una bofetada que la hizo caer lejos por la fuerza que uso.

 **-No debiste hacer esto, me forzaste a golpearte, y eso no quiero hacerlo**

Las palabras arrepentidas y la voz de aquel sujeto lleno de terror a la peli-rosa, que miro con asombro como este quitaba el bisturí de su brazo sin soltar dolor, y la herida sanaba, desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera sido hecha, y el bisturí se desintegraba quedando nada, ni siquiera el polvo.

 **-¡¿Quién eres?!¡¿Qué quieres?!-** soltó la rosada con desesperación, no sentía su chacra, estaba débil y las medicinas puestas por su maestra restringían su mínimo chacra para ayudar con la recuperación, y las armas no funcionaban con ese sujeto, estaba perdida, su única esperanza era que alguien viniera ayudarla.

El sujeto alzo una ceja con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro **\- te lo dije -** dijo cruzándose de brazos **\- vine por ti**

La declaración del sujeto hizo retroceder a la Haruno, mientras un viento meció su cabello y bata, elevando su tensión, retrocedió mas pasos sin quitar la mirada de aquellos ojos fucsias cargados de misterio y oscuridad, si llegaba al bordé podía saltar y hacer el intento de caer bien.

El sujeto elevo una mano hacia ella, sonriendo con ternura, esperando que esta la tomara, pero la alumna de la Hokage siendo más rápida, dio un giro y se elevó sin vacilar, pretendiendo saltar.

Una fuerza desconocida la atrajo hacia aquel sujeto, haciendo que choque con este, y siendo inmovilizada al instante por una mano sobre su frente, donde estaba su sello de byakugou.

 **-Es momento que empieces a soñar, antes de despertarte por completo con esos ojos malditos...**

Sentía su cuerpo adormecerse y su mente caer al inconciencia, a su alrededor sentía un poder abrumador que la debilitaba, no sabía que ocurría, pero tuvo miedo.

 ** _-Na-naruto..._**

Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio, el nombre anhelado de la persona que siempre le brindo su ayuda cuando más lo necesito, esas palabras murieron en su boca al tornarse sus ojos fucsias.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Naruto freno en secó al sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si algo malo estuviera pasando, como si alguien lo estuviera llamando.

 ** _"Naruto en la azotea del Hospital, un fuerte chacra se manifiesta"_**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tipo de chacra? -** pregunto seriamente el rubio llamando la atención de Itsuki que caminaba cogido de la mano del rubio.

 ** _"Uno mucho más fuerte que el de los sujetos de aquel día...y este está cerca de tu compañera de equipo..."_**

El rubio abrió los ojos al máximo mientras estos se oscurecían, cogió al niño con más fuerza y desapareció del lugar como si de un rayo se tratara.

 **-Sakura-chan...**

 **OoOoOoOo**

En un lugar desconocido y alejado de Konoha, rodeado de vegetación, un peli-negro de ojos ónix camina hacia la siguiente aldea, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que saltara del lugar donde estaba y cayera cerca aún árbol. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, tornándose el ojo izquierdo de color morado.

 **-Es momento que vengas con nosotros, heredero de un clan maldito-**

La vos de un sujeto de armadura escarlata y cabellos plateados hizo enfurecer a Sasuke que saco su katana mostrándosela a enemigo.

 **OoOoOoOo**

En medio de un prado que parecía no tener fin se encontraba la figura de una mujer parada de espaldas, de la cual solo podía versé su cabello largo y de color rosado, junto a la túnica blanca que se mecía con el aire.

 **-Buru..…Sakura...por favor cuídense…**

 **OoOoOo**

Los miembros del equipo 10 estaban ya en las puertas de la aldea camino a su próxima misión, Ino tenía expresión de furia, el rubio cabeza hueca se le escapo y se llevó consigo al niñito, pero ya vería cuando lo hallara.

Un potente destello se observó en la azotea del hospital.

 **-¿Qué es eso? –** dijo la rubia a los dos muchachos que taparon sus ojos, esa luz era cegante.

Shikamaru frunce el ceño con preocupación, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?...

 **-¡Vamos!**

Olvidando su misión se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos, averiguarían que sucedía.

 **OoOoOoO**

Cuando Naruto llego a la terraza del Hospital se lanzó hacia aquel sujeto que sostenía la frente de Sakura, mientras esta parecía estar pérdida en la subconsciencia.

 **-¡Sakura-chan!**

Pero una fuerza extraña lo alejo con violencia, como un campo de protección parecido al de Pain, pero a comparación de este, el sujeto que atacaba a su compañera de equipo no había movido ni un solo dedo para formar sellos, solo lo miro de reojo.

La rabia se apodero de el al ver a su ser amado, desprotegida, con lágrimas secas en su rostro y sin poder defenderse, sin haber estado el para ayudarlo. Pero su furia aumento mas al ver ese hilillo de sangre resbalando por su barbilla, aquel desgraciado había osado tocarla, había osado lastimarla.

 **-¡ ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Sakura-chan?!**

El sujeto giro el rostro y sonrió con burla mirando la expresión furiosa del rubio.

 **-Te esperaba con ansias Príncipe Uzumaki Naruto...o debería llamarte "Niño de la profecía"….**

Al rubio una gota de sudor le resbalo por la nuca, mientras de su manga sacaba un kunai, ese sujeto le daba mala espina, podía sentir a Kurama agitado de dentro de él.

 **-A ti también te esperaba querido Itsuki...querido hijo**

Naruto abrió los ojos al máximo, giro la mirada al niño, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse ¿Había oído bien? ¿Había dicho "hijo"?

Itsuki parado a una distancia prudente trago grueso, mientras caminaba hacia atrás con miedo marcado en la mirada.

 **-Miora-sama...padre...**

 **…..Continuara…..**

 **Que mala soy lo deje en la mejor, pero bueno que va, hay que ganar suspenso XD**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero les guste y comenten n.n**

 **Regalito:**

 **Buru: azul**

 **Miora: destino**


	4. Buscando una Resolución

Buscando una Resolución

"Cuando el momento llegue, las puertas del cielo y la tierra se abrirán, dando paso al elegido que caminara de la mano con el destino"

Cuando era pequeño muchas veces sintió miedo, de hecho hasta ahora lo sentía, era constantemente regañado y vivía prácticamente en una jaula, jamás salió de su prisión y cuando por fin lo hizo, inocentes sufrían las consecuencias. Nunca tuvo padres que lo cogieran de la mano o estuvieran ahí, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, pero guardaba la esperanza de que existieran, y que algún día vinieran por él, para salvarlo de esa mentira que se había tejido a su alrededor. Pero lo único que sabia y tenía claro, era que le debía lealtad a aquel sujeto que lo cuido desde bebé, que lo alimento y le dio cobijo, era lo que le habían inculcado desde que era un bebe, sin embargo, eso no significaba que él no lo odiara más que a su triste destino, después de todo él era el culpable de todo lo sucedía, le mintió toda su vida.

Itsuki apretó los dientes y los puños al ver la mirada sorprendida de Naruto puesta en el, lo odiaba, de verdad lo detestaba, detestaba que el sujeto digiera que era su padre, cuando ambos sabían que jamás fue así, hijo no era ser prisionero, y padre no era mirar con desprecio, no lo era, y se culpó a si mismo al no saber porque dijo esas palabras cuando lo vio, tal vez por reflejo, o costumbre. Pero ese ser jamás seria su padre, no le volvería a decir padre jamás...nunca más.

Miora sonrió al ver como su querido "hijo" se ponía de pie, con clara rabia en la mirada, tenía que admitir que le encantaba ese lado determinado debes en cuando, había dicho las palabras que el detestaba escuchar ahora, y claro que el también, aquel niño no era más que una ficha en el tablero, que tarde o temprano tenía que ser sacrificada, aunque sea un rey dicha ficha.

-¿Ese es tu padre?- dijo Naruto incrédulo, mirando con asombro y decepción al chico.

-¡No lo es! ¡Ese hombre jamás será mi padre! ¡Yo lo odio!- grito el peli-plata con furia, señalando con un dedo a Miora y mirando con furia al rubio por haber dicho eso.

Naruto lo observo detenidamente mientras su ceño se fruncía y sus músculos se relajaban, la mirada en ese niño le recordó así mismo en su infancia, cuando gritaba a vivas voces que sería Hokage algún día. Ese niño era un misterio para él, ahora sabía que tanto Shikamaru como su sensei le dieron información falsa, que averiguaría sin falta nada más terminara con ese sujeto que aprisionaba a su querida compañera de equipo. Ese niño había despertado su curiosidad imparable.

ufff- un soplido decepcionado de parte de Miora llamo la atención de ambos - y es por eso que jamás serás reconocido por nadie, sigues siendo niño estúpido, igual a la basura que fue tu padre- dijo con saña el hombre, haciendo que Itsuki baje la cabeza con impotencia.

Itsuki apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se hundieron en su palma, otra cosa que odiaba de él, era el hecho de que mencionara que era una basura o un perdedor como su padre, cuando no tenía la mínima idea de quien era, había preguntado, pero esto solo lo llevo hacer flagelado.

Inconscientemente había imaginado la figura de su padre, diciéndose así mismo que su padre no era ninguna basura, que algún día aparecería y le patearía el culo a ese bastardo egocentrista, pero tampoco podía evitar que a veces llegara a pensar que su padre realmente era una basura.

Naruto frunció el ceño hacia Miora, una ira lo invadió de pronto, aquel sujeto era una completa escoria para decirle esas palabras tan hirientes a Itsuki, ahora sabía que el niño la había pasado mal, eso era justificación para su carácter grosero y jodido. Había estado solo como él.

-Jamás me ha importado ser reconocido por nadie, ni por ti, ni por los demás- Itsuki dijo esto mirando directamente los ojos fucsia, no le demostraría miedo -Lo único que me ha importado es ser libre de alguien tan maldito como tú.

Naruto cerró los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo el niño, sin duda la había pasado mal, el rencor y dolor en sus palabras lo decía todo. Una risa sarcástica y maligna le hizo abrir los ojos, Miora se estaba burlando de las palabras de Itsuki.

-Créeme que te hubiera asesinado hace mucho, si no supiera que tienes la sangre kashinin fluyendo por tu venas, tu poder oculto es lo único que te mantiene vivo, y el hecho que seas un Ouji, es por lo que te llevare de aquí junto a mi esposa- pronuncio Miora, cargando a Sakura estilo princesa, mientras en el pecho de ella se extendía una marca.

Naruto abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar la palabra "esposa", referida a su querida Sakura-chan, pero los cerro al instante para dar a demostrar la furia que sentía, poniéndose delante de Itsuki y siendo envuelto por el chacra de Kurama al instante.

-No sé quién mierda seas, ni que busques pero no te dejare llevarte a Sakura-chan ni al mocoso- dijo el rubio, cargando en sus palabras la rabia que sentía.

Miora delante de él, lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ese rubio era uno de los motivos que le impedirían seguir con sus planes, el otro motivo seguro ya estaba muerto a manos de su comandante general. Ese rubio debía ser asesinado, después de todo él era el hombre profesado para acabar con sus planes.

-Nunca imagine que alguien como tu decidiera rencarnar- soltó Miora, mientras miraba con desprecio al rubio - después de todo debí imaginar que regresarías de la muerte persiguiendo a Hogashi.

Naruto frunció mas el entrecejo, no entendiendo las palabras del sujeto, ¿Hogashi? ¿Rencarnar? de que mierda hablaba - ¿A qué rayos te refieres datte-bayo?- cuestiono el Uzumaki, mirando expectante al rubio.

-No es necesario que lo sepas, después de todo morirás y no interferirás otra vez- sentencio el sujeto, poniendo cuidadosamente a Sakura en el suelo, para hacer aparecer una espada en su mano y dirigirla en son de reto hacia el rubio - pelea, hoy tu destino a de acabar.

Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante, miro la figura de Sakura en el suelo, las lágrimas secas seguían en sus ojos y la sangre seguía en su barbilla. La parte del pecho estaba rasgada, dejando ver parte de la v de los pechos de la rosada junto a aquella marca que se extendía alrededor de este, maldijo mentalmente no tenía que ser adivino para saber quién rasgo la ropa de su compañera.

Cuando dio el segundo paso al frente, desapareció como un fantasma para aparecer detrás de Miora, que ni siquiera se inmuto.

Itsuki sudo a chorros al ver a Naruto estrellarse en uno de los pozos de agua del hospital, Miora ni siquiera había levantado el puño y el rubio ya tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz y resbalando por su barbilla.

-Pelear conmigo es en vano, no estas a mi nivel, no estas al nivel de un Dios- Miora volteo la mirada al Uzumaki, el cual se paraba con dificultad del suelo.

Naruto sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado, y sus ojos estaban cerrándose, señal que pronto caería a la inconsciencia.

-Maldición, solo fue un golpe...-siseo el rubio conmocionado y furioso, solo un golpe lo había dejado así, era inconcebible.

-Naruto crea un clon de sombra y mándalo por refuerzos- Kurama en su interior se oía tenso -que manden a sus jounins, y que evacuen la aldea los genins...este sujeto es demasiado poderoso.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres Kurama?- pregunto el rubio.

-Este sujeto es uno de los creadores del mundo, su poder esta aun nivel que jamás llegarías a obtener aunque tuvieras 1000 años de entrenamiento- declaro Kurama, haciendo que el rubio habrá los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué demonios dices? -cuestiono el rubio -¿Creador del mundo?

-Tu bestia interior es sabia, si le haces caso te perdonare la vida.

Naruto salió de golpe de su subconsciencia cuando oyó las palabras de Miora, ¿Cómo demonios había logrado entrar en su mente?, ¿Quién demonios era?, ese sentimiento en su pecho no le gustaba, ese presentimiento no le gustaba. Sus ojos se fijaron en Sakura, su rostro estaba pálido, todavía podía ver reflejado el miedo en el ¿Porque ese sujeto la buscaba a ella?, porque era más que claro que ese sujeto estaba ahí por ella.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de Sakura-chan?- cuestiono el rubio, mirando el rostro de Sakura y luego los fucsias ojos de Miora -Ella no es alguien de buscar problemas, no pertenece a un clan prominente ni es poseedora de un doujutsu o Kekkei Genkai oculto... ¿Qué quieres con ella tebayo?

Miora lo miro atentamente, la presencia de Naruto lo irritaba, y se estaba resistiendo al no matarlo, pero sabía que si lo mataba su bella princesa lo odiaría, y no podía permitirlo, ella tenía que amarlo, de lo contrario jamás lograría los planes que tenía con ella.

-Alguien tan normal como tu jamás comprendería la importancia de esta mujer- dijo señalando a Sakura con el dedo, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, ¿No saber su importancia? ella era la segunda mujer que el mas amaba en el mundo, después de su madre claro, y una de las shinobis que admiraba - Ella es una Diosa comparada contigo y toda la basura putrefacta de este mundo...Ella es nuestra Megami- dijo sonriendo con sorna, ante la cara que puso el rubio.

-¿Sakura-chan un Dios? ¿Megami?- dijo consternado el rubio, ante las palabras descabelladas que oía -A que demonio te refieres...

Itsuki alejado del lugar frunció el ceño desconcertado, ¿De qué demonios hablaba ese ser? - un Dios...será que...

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Se ve aun Itsuki de unos cuatro años mirando con melancolía un campo desolado desde un balcón, sus ojos muestran lastima mientras observa el paisaje nada agradable delante, el cual no muestra vegetación ni animales, si no blancura total, como un lienzo sin pintar y sin vida a la redonda. Detrás de él se encuentra la figura de una mujer, la cual permanece parada en la entrada de aquel balcón._**

 ** _-¿Cuándo acabara esto Supina-sama?- cuestiono el niño a la mujer detrás suyo, volteando su gris mirada a los ojos lila de ella._**

 ** _La mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó al muchacho y deposito una mano en su cabeza, acariciando las hebras grises de sus cabellos con cariño, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojo ante tal acción._**

 ** _-Cuando la Megami regrese a casa Itsuki-sama..._**

 ** _-¿Megami?_**

 ** _-Es aquella que Ou-sama busca hasta el cansancio._**

 ** _Fue la respuesta de la mujer la cual sonrió cálidamente, dejando al niño en una profunda duda._**

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

 _No ella no puede ser esa Diosa legendaria...-_ pensó estupefacto Itsuki - No puede serlo...

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _-Ou-sama -llamo el pequeño-... ¿Porque todo el mundo busca a la Megami? - cuestiono Itsuki desde su asiento -el lado derecho- en esa gran mesa a Miora, que comía a la cabeza de ese gran comedor._**

 ** _Miora dejo de comer y dirigió su fucsia mirada a los ojos grises del niño de cuatro años, el cual mostraba suma curiosidad y tensión al esperar la respuesta._**

 ** _-En la antigüedad el mundo vivía bajo la sombra de los Dioses, siendo un mundo seco y árido, sin vida por consecuencia de los destructores...- su mirada se llenó de rencor- con la finalidad de que esto parara los dioses crearon a una mujer pura de corazón, dotada de grandes poderes y sabiduría, y la enviaron aquí, junto al árbol supremo- relato el peli-vino, mirando misteriosamente al niño._**

 ** _-Eso ya lo sé...- dijo el niño con cierto tono aburrido -Supina-sama me lo ha contado desde que era muy pequeño, está escrito en los libros Sagrados- dijo ciertamente enojado, armando puchero en su boca -Yo quiero saber ¿Porque todo el mundo la busca tanto?_**

 ** _Miora lo miro atentamente y resoplo con fastidio, ese niño era demasiado preguntón, no sabía a quién demonios salió. Se puso de pie haciendo a un lado su plato y camino hacia el balcón de aquel gran salón - acércate Ouji-sama..._**

 ** _Itsuki se puso de pie y corrió hacia el hombre que llamaba padre, quedando parado junto a él, en el balcón._**

 ** _-Vez esto- dijo la deidad señalando con un dedo la blancura que se observaba de paisaje -cuando la Megami desapareció, desapareció también gran parte de nuestro mundo, murieron nuestras esperanzas y la esperanza de la gente de este mundo -relato Miora, mirando con melancolía el campo blanco y sin vida - solo este castillo posee vegetación y vida, y es aquí donde se mantienen los pocos sobrevivientes de aquella perdida...es este castillo lo único que sigue en pie en nuestro mundo..._**

 ** _-Si la Megami ocupa su trono... ¿todo volverá a ser normal?- cuestiono el niño -¿todo regresará a ser como era antes?_**

 ** _Miora cerró los ojos y una sonrisa radiante asomo en sus labios, mientras un brillo extraño surco sus ojos - tal vez...- acaricio los cabellos de su hijo y se retiró de ahí, dejando a Itsuki mas dudoso de lo que pudo haber estado._**

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

En ese tiempo lo quería como un padre, recordó amargamente.

Salió de golpe de sus pensamientos al pasar Naruto al lado suyo, estrellándose en otro de los pozos de agua que estaban en la azotea del hospital. Pero esta vez el rubio no se ponía de pie, parecía a ver llegado a su límite. Con tan solo dos golpes.

-¡Naruto!- Itsuki corrió y se inclinó frente el - Despierta, no te puedes desmayar ahora...- con desesperación sacudiendo al rubio, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no respondía -Por favor... ¡Tienes que despertar!...tengo miedo...-un murmullo ahogado salió de su garganta, sentía a Miora avanzar hacia el a pasos lentos.

Miora camino a pasos lentos, sin apuros, disfrutaba el espectáculo frente a él, su querido hijo estaba al borde del colapso de nervios, mientras el rubio que antes había osado retarlo yacía inconsciente en el suelo, no estaba muerto, no podía matarlo, no por ahora, no mientras su amada Hogashi no lo recuerde. Volvió a sonreír ante la imagen ante el, Itsuki estaba desesperado tratando de despertar al rubio, tonto niño, nada cambiaria si estuviera despierto, nada impediría que se los llevara con él.

-Naruto...- lloriqueo el niño -despierta, prometiste llevarme a comer esos fideos...levántate y...cumple tu palabra...- Itsuki se oía desesperado, su rostro mostraba aflicción, no solo por el hecho que sería arrancado de esa libertad que recién experimentaba, sino también por el hecho que inocentes pagaban sus errores, Naruto no merecía eso, Sakura tampoco, nadie de esa villa lo merecía, no merecían ser lastimados por su culpa. Se odio a sí mismo, jamás debió haber escapado. Solo debió resignarse a su destino, como estaba a punto de hacerlo -Lo siento...de verdad lo siento...

El niño en acto de despulpas, que dejo sorprendido a Miora, junto su frente con la del Uzumaki, derramando gruesas lágrimas.

-Perdón...- dijo quedo, el jamás lloraba, no así, pero ese rubio no se merecía eso. No ese hombre de esplendido corazón -¡PERDON!

Miora se apresuró a llegar a Itsuki al oírlo grita, se ubicó detrás de él, se lo llevaría de inmediato, no podía esperar, alzo una mano, la cual comenzó a rodearse de energía la cual tenía un color fucsia, la movió en dirección al hombro del niño, pero la detuvo al instante al ver brotar un extraño poder de Itsuki, entorno la mirada al máximo al ver los ojos del niño...no eran grises eran...funcias, cargados de rabia.

-No me llevaras ni tocaras a Naruto...- sentencio el niño con una voz de ultratumba, girando el cuerpo y poniéndose de pie con los puños apretados -Ni mucho menos a Sakura-san...

Un gran destello de luz se observó en la azotea del hospital, siendo este segador y abrumador.

OoOoOoO

En un hermoso jardín lleno de flores podía observarse la figura de una mujer de larga cabellera rosa, vestía un kimono ceremonial de color blanco, la mujer era facciones agraciadas y lindas, se notaba que era una mujer madura, aparentaba unos 30 o 35 años, su cabello era largo y lacio y se esparcía alrededor de la brama en la que estaba sentada, por lo largo que era, sus ojos rasgados y de color lilas los cuales eran acompañados de largas pestañas, su boca estaba pintada de un rojo intenso, mientras un diamante negro circular yacía en su frente, el cual tenía un fragmento de cristal en medio, dando la apariencia de un tercer ojo en el rostro de la mujer. En las manos traía un uso dorado junto a un hilo plata, el cual hilaba.

Un fuerte viento meció sus cabellos, haciendo que ella dirija la vista al cielo total mente blanco frente a ella, el hilo en sus manos tembló y su dedo sangro al haberse pinchado con el uso en sus manos.

-Buru...mi niño...

OoOoOOoO

Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji llegaron al lugar de los hechos y quedaron completamente paralizados, literalmente hablando.

Una fuerza que no comprendían los tenia atados, no podían moverse, solo podían sentir un abrumador poder dejarlos catatónicos, viendo el escenario delante de ellos, el cual parecía sacado de un cuento de ficción u otro cosa. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, un silencio que erizada los pelos, hasta las aves que habían intentado huir estaban paralizadas en el aire, con las alas extendidas, como si fuera una película a la cual pusieron detener. Todo lo que estaba alrededor de los contrincantes había quedado paralizado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido...

Miora permanecía de pie, con la mano extendida a Itsuki, temblando ligeramente, con un ojo cerrado ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por soportar el poder que sentía, y que intentaba tirarlo al suelo, desde siempre supo que ese mocoso no era normal, su poder era algo que realmente llegaba a aturdirlo, esos ojos que lo miraban ahora, no eran una cosa grata de ver, esos pozos fucsias cargados de rabia eran algo que realmente... temía, ya que no podía pronosticar hasta que punto eran capaces de llegar.

Itsuki tenía la vista clavada en Miora, su frente estaba llena de gotas de sudor, y con venas que se notaban por el gran esfuerzo que hacía, permanecía en el mismo lugar, de pie delante de su padre, sus ojos parecían irradiar un increíble poder, sus cabellos estaban elevados, al igual que su ropa, todo a causa de la inmensa fuerza que desprendían sus ojos, los cuales mostraban rabia.

-Relájate Itsuki, sabes que esto es peligroso - la voz de Miora sonó ahogada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al hablar, mientras trataba de hacer llegar su mano al hombro del peli-gris, el cual tenía la vista clavada en el - relájate...recuerda donde estamos...

-grrrr- ante las palabras de Miora, Itsuki soltó un gruñido, avanzando un pie hacia el peli-vino y haciendo más esfuerzo con los ojos.

Shikamaru hubiera tragado grueso si pudiera, de hecho cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, al ver que el niño lloron -como lo llamaba- había hecho, solo dando un paso hacia adelante, había hecho que la mano extendida en el aire de Miora, comenzará, irrealmente a desintegrarse, al igual que las aves en el cielo, y los filos de los muros a su alrededor.

 _-¿Qué diablos es esto?-_ se cuestionó mentalmente con horror el Nara, al ver que todo el lugar alrededor de ellos comenzaba a volar en cenizas, pero lo que sus ojos divisaron lo dejaron completamente en horror, preocupación e impotencia, ante el hecho que sus ojos habían visto -No...

Naruto detrás del niño, estaba sufriendo el mismo efecto, al igual que Sakura detrás de Miora, la bota derecha del rubio comenzaba a desintegrarse lentamente, tal como la bata larga de la peli rosa, la cual comenzaba a hacerse más corta. Todo estaba volando en cenizas, o tal vez peor que eso, hasta quedar en ni siquiera el polvo.

Ino y Chouji en el mismo estado que el peli-piña estaban igual de horrorizados, todo estaba comenzado a desintegrarse alrededor de ese poder envolvente que emergía de ese niño, y estaban seguros que ellos también estaban siendo desintegrados.

Miora apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño con molestia al ver como las puntas de sus dedos comenzaban a desintegrarse, hasta quedar en nada, sobresaltado guio su cabeza hacia atrás, para ver Sakura, frunció el ceño furioso al ver lo que le sucedía, en ese instante sus ojos parpadearon y tomaron un color verde brillante como dos esmeraldas, esto logro que el poder del niño y la deterioración de todo el lugar a la redonda se detuviera, mas no terminara, la presión del poder aumento, ya que los dos estaban compitiendo, teniendo una lucha de miradas.

-¡Itsuki!- los ojos del niño miraron fijamente al peli-vino al escuchar el grito que lo llamaba -¡Debes detenerte, todo está desapareciendo!

El niño ante estas palabras, parpadeo, regresando a la realidad, con velocidad guio la mirada atrás, el pie derecho de Naruto, ya no tenía su bota, sus ojos consternados también se guiaron al cielo, donde las aves ya tenían la mitad del cuerpo extinta, también guio los ojos a los ninjas paralizados a la distancia, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, muestra que ellos también habían estaban desapareciendo, y finalmente poso su mirada en la mujer peli-rosa detrás de Miora, quedo espantado, la mujer tenía los dedos de los pies y las rodillas en carme viva, al haberse estado desintegrando también.

Horrorizado llevo las manos a su cabeza y jalo sus cabellos, intentando mandarle a su cerebro que se detuviera, eso no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo...no podía volver a herir a alguien que quería...

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Solo trata de no perderte!- Miora sonaba nervioso, como si fuera de la nada otra persona, que debía frenar al niño, antes que esos ojos tomen un color más peligroso.

En ese preciso momento, alguien hasta ahora inconsciente regresaba de su letargo.

Naruto abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, sentía como si sobre él hubieran mil Choujis usando su baika no jutsu, con esfuerzo sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Itsuki inclinada en el suelo, cogiendo su cabeza mientras jalaba sus cabellos y derramaba lágrimas, después en Miora que miraba al niño fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, como si lo detuviera con la mirada, finalmente en el lugar al rededor, donde las aves estaban paralizas y sin la mitad del cuerpo, hasta que diviso a Shikamaru, Ino y Choji, los tres paralizados, con las ropas rasgadas por todos lados y con la mirada fija en el niño. Sus ojos buscaron de nuevo, quedando clavados en la figura de su amiga de cabello rosa, la cual mostraba heridas graves en las piernas.

-Sakura-chan- intento ponerse de pie con desesperación, su amada amiga estaba herida, debía ayudarla, pero no logro mover ni un musculo, esto hizo que apretara los dientes con furia -¡¿Qué diablos me sucede, porque no puedo moverme!?- rugió, no dándose cuenta lo mucho que le costó hacerlo.

-Mantente callado ouji- la voz de Miora fue la que respondió su grito -estas atrapado en el poder de Itsuki...

Ante esta respuesta el rubio guio su mirada nuevamente al niño, el cual movía su cabeza de lado a lado con violencia, tratando de frenarse a sí mismo, jalando también sus cabellos.

-¡¿Que le hiciste?!- rabioso guio sus ojos- lo único que podía mover- a Miora, pero quedando sorprendido ante los ojos esmeraldas brillantes del peli-vino que se autoproclamo dios.

-Yo nada -contesto con franqueza el Dios - él lo ha hecho todo.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!- rugió el héroe del mundo.

-Controlar el chakra insignificante que ustedes usan les cuesta ¿no?, pero aun así lo logran y creen que han hecho un gran paso en su estúpida vida...un paso a convertirse en tontos ninjas, y solo aquellos que lo controlan tan bien se autoproclaman los mejores- una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al decir esto, sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada de Itsuki, ni la presión ejercida en el.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- Naruto frunció el ceño, ante la manera tan intolerable en la que se dirigía a los ninjas -¡¿Controlar el chacra jamás ha sido fácil?!

-Después de todo eres más ser humano que Dios- Miora hablo más para sí mismo que para el rubio, el cual logro escucharlo - ¡Ese chacra insignificante que usan no logra, ni llega a igualarse con el poder que deben controlar aquellos que nacen con la marca de "Kami" en la frente, ni siquiera el poder del tonto sabio de los seis caminos le llega a los talones!

Ante estas palabras todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Algo completamente más fuerte que el sabio de los seis caminos? era descabellado de pensar y creer.

-¡Ah!-

El grito desgarrador que lanzo Itsuki, saco a todos de su asombro, el muchacho presionaba con fuerza su cabeza, mientras abría y cerraba los ojos, por los cuales se podían ver destellos esmeraldas. Miora frente a él, frunció el ceño, aumentado el poder a su alrededor, ya que todo comenzó a desintegrarse con más rapidez.

-Mierda- Miora chasqueo la lengua, si no fuera porque Sakura estaba atrapada en medio, no hubiera hecho nada para detener esa destrucción, pero ella estaba ahí, y aun que el fuera un Kami, no podía usar su poder ahí, no era conveniente...

-¡Itsuki!

Naruto con un esfuerzo sobre humano se puso de pie, su ropa estaba rasgada y en su pie faltaba una bota, pero a pesar de eso, y del hecho que comenzaran a aparecer heridas y cortes en su piel, invoco su modo Kyubi, ya que no solo la vida de sus amigos estaba en peligro, si no también la de ese niño.

 **"Mocoso admito que eres increíble, estoy seguro que ni yo me hubiera puesto de pie"**

-Tenemos que parar esto, no solo Sakura-chan y los demás están en peligro, la aldea entera lo está.

 **"Bien, te diré lo que aremos..."**

Miora y el equipo 10 vieron con asombro como Naruto se ponía de pie e invocaba su modo Kyubi, pero no solo esto, el rubio casi al instante saco sus nueve colas, aislando el poder con estas, tratando de retenerlo, y tratando de recibir el mayor daño el.

-Esto no va funcionar tte-bayo.

OoOoOoOoO

 ** _¿Dónde estoy?_**

 ** _Estaba en un sueño otra vez -era lo que quería creer-, pero en lugar de estar atada, y apresada por brazos huesudos, estaba de pie en un lugar blanco y sin nada a la vista, a sección del árbol marchito delante de ella, el cual era enorme._**

 ** _Se miró a sí misma, su cuerpo era pequeño, sus manos también, se veía puesta un kimono blanco y pequeño, sentía su cabello llegar más abajo de sus nalgas y extraño peso en su frente, con intriga se tocó la frente, sobre su sello del byakugo se encontraba un diamante circular, el cual era sostenido por una tiara de oro, la cual reposaba en su cabeza._**

 ** _-¿Que es este lugar?_**

 ** _Desconcertada busco por todos lados, pero se sintió abrumada al solo ver blancura total, no había nada, y eso en vez de asustarla la entristeció, su corazón se apretó, no sabía porque, pero ese lugar se le hacía familiar, más ese árbol frente suyo._**

 ** _"Han pasado años esperándote"_**

 ** _La niña que ahora era Sakura dio un brinco, con rapidez giro el cuerpo, poniéndose a la defensiva, pero no vio nada, solo una pequeña flor rosada, la cual aseguraba no haber visto antes._**

 ** _-¿Qué demonios?..._**

 ** _Sakura miro a todos lados con desconfiada, de donde salió esa voz, con sigilo camino hacia la flor, era bonita, pero por alguna razón no le traía confianza._**

 ** _"Acaso me has olvidado"_**

 ** _La misma voz hizo sobresaltar a la Haruno, que se puso en guardia nuevamente, mirando con desespero a todos lados, la voz que se manifestaba le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta._**

 ** _-¡¿Quien eres?!- grito Sakura, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de una niña, estaba en posición de pelea, lista para defenderse si alguien la atacaba._**

 ** _"Soy tu"_**

 ** _Sakura abrió los ojos de sobremanera, para luego fruncir el ceño con furia, ¿Como que era ella?_**

 ** _-¡Muéstrate!- exigió con valentía, aunque el miedo y la tensión la carcomían._**

 ** _Todo quedo en completo silencio...con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca movió los ojos a todos lados, tratando de pronosticar por donde aparecería el dueño de aquella voz._**

 ** _"Aun no"_**

 ** _Abrió la boca ligeramente y sudo frio, apresurada piñizco su brazo, no le estaba gustando la situación en la que se encontraba, se sintió asustada, no podía despertar._**

 ** _"No es mi intención hacerte daño"_**

 ** _-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?- cuestionó tratando de relajarse. Cosa que le estaba costando._**

 ** _"Cuidar este mundo ha sido nuestra misión desde el principio de estos tiempos"_**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir?_**

 ** _"Tú y yo somos iguales, tu y yo tenemos una misma misión"_**

 ** _-¿Que? ¡No entiendo!- Sakura no lograba entender las palabras de aquella voz._**

 ** _Un silencio se prolongó, todo quedo en penumbra._**

 ** _Trastabillo y cayó al suelo al ver aparecer, donde hasta hace unos momentos estaba aquella flor, un espejo, de bordes dorados, elegante porte y tallado exquisito._**

 ** _Se miró aturdida al espejo, delante de ella estaba la imagen de una niña de no más de siete años, tenía un kimono corto puesto y una diadema de perlas en la cabeza, su cabello era largo y sus ojos eran jades resplandecientes. Se aturdió al darse cuenta que era ella misma._**

 ** _"Solíamos ser así"_**

 ** _Contuvo un grito al ver que la niña en el espejo se ponía de pie, mientras hablaba._**

 ** _¿Que eres?- cuestiono visiblemente asustada (vamos no la culpen, no es normal que tu reflejo se ponga de pie y comience a hablarte)_**

 ** _"Ya te lo he dicho, soy tu"_**

 ** _La piel se le puso de gallina, la voz y la mirada de la niña le hicieron recordar a las películas de zombis que solía ver de noche, a veces en compañía de su amigo rubio._**

 ** _-No puedes ser yo...- negó rotundamente, recobrando un poco la compostura - este...este es un maldito sueño...y yo en cualquier momento despertare...-afirmo Sakura, peñiscandose el brazo con insistencia._**

 ** _"Te equivocas, esto no es un sueño, es la realidad...tu realidad"_**

 ** _-¡Cállate!- se comenzó a desesperar, primero, no había nada alrededor, todo estaba en completo blanco, luego, de la nada aparecía un espectro, el cual era su reflejo poseído -según ella-, se estaba comenzando a cuestionar si estaba loca -Tu eres un espectro de mis sueños- se dijo así misma mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba en silencio, ya que recordó que de esa manera se podía despertar de un sueño insistente -¡Auch!_**

 ** _Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir un dolor en su brazo derecho, con desconcierto dirigió su mirada a la zona. Su labio tembló ligeramente, su muñeca tenía una cortadura sangrante, la herida no era grande, pero ardía...dolía..._**

 ** _"Cuando despiertes esa cortadura estará en tu mano" -la niña señalo la mano de la Haruno -"al igual que esta conversación en tus recuerdos... cuando despiertes el amuleto de los dioses habrá sido roto, sus fragmentos serán tempestades que destruirán la tierra" -hizo una pausa mientras cerraba los ojos- "... el fin del mundo comenzara...para dar paso al abrumador fin del mundo"_**

 ** _-Dime que es lo que eres...- pidió Sakura con voz ahogada, ante semejantes palabras._**

 ** _"Soy la luz del mundo, el ave azul que simboliza la paz, la esperanza de la tierra y de los hombres que buscan justicia, la creadora y guardiana de este mundo dividido entre el bien y el mal, soy la Megami, la cual rencarno hace poco... y la cual destruirá este mundo, para crear uno mejor"_**

 ** _Sakura abrió los ojos anonadada, no podía ser posible, ¿A qué se refería con esas palabras? ¿Que era una Megami?_**

 ** _"Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, en esas cuatro direcciones, cuatro dioses dormidos se encuentran...cuando ellos despierten traerán solución o tal vez paz... todo acabara y nuestra era... comenzara"_**

 ** _Sakura frunció el ceño sin entender, la niña estaba hablándole en acertijos._**

 ** _"No debes olvidar quien eres"_**

 ** _Ante estas últimas palabras todo se volvió negro, un silencio penumbroso la golpeó, sus ropas se elevaron comenzando a flotar, con alarma sus pies se movieron en el aire, ante la pérdida del suelo que pisaba, comenzó a caer, pero no grito, solo dirigió la mirada a espejo, el cual seguía suspendido en el aire, sin caerse._**

 ** _Todo se volvió oscuro, dejando solo un espejo en la oscuridad, en la cual se podía ver reflejada la figura de una niña de cabellos rosas, la cual cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras una lagrima caía por su barbilla._**

 ** _"Mami….lo lograré"_**

OoOoOoOoO

Su ropa estaba hecha pedazos y tenía sangre saliendo de los raspones que había en todo su cuerpo. Aun así no se rendiría, la vida de su aldea estaba en peligro...no se podía rendir.

Shikamaru, Chouji y Ino respiraban agitadamente, ya libres del jutsu que les fue impuesto por Miora, tenían raspones y heridas por todo el cuerpo, que no los tenía preocupados en ese momento, ya que se encontraban viendo el escenario frente a ellos, en el cual Naruto, su amigo y postulante a Hokage, parecía estar a punto de perder, el rubio estaba absorbiendo el poder de Itsuki y aprisionándolo con sus colas hechas de chacra del Kyubi, mientras Miora y Itsuki, permanecían inmóviles frente a él, ya que eran incapaces de alejarse.

-No lograran frenar esto, solo Itsuki puede hacerlo -dijo calmadamente Miora, mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro -tu vida será sacrificada en vano.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- Naruto delante de él rugió, ese imbécil creía que el moriría, estaba totalmente equivocado, el no moriría hasta cumplir sus sueños, no hasta volverse Hokage y decirle a esa persona lo mucho que le importaba.

Miora sonrió de medio lado, si él quisiera hubiera parado esto hace mucho, pero prefería no hacerlo, si el rubio Uzumaki quería sacrificarse él no tendría ninguna culpa, seria culpa de el mismo. Después de todo, si Naruto moría, el sería libre de ejecutar sus planes.

Itsuki tenía lágrimas en los ojos al ver lo que Naruto hacía para frenar la cantidad de poder que el trataba de controlar, y que lamentable mente estaba fuera de control.

-No...- se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, tapando sus oídos y cerrando los ojos, tratando de alguna manera, huir de lo que pasaba.

-¡Itsuki, debes escucharme!- la voz de Naruto hizo que levantara la mirada -¡No voy a abandonarte, me oyes! ¡Te prometí que te cuidaría, prometí llevarte a comer ramen! ¡¿Recuerdas?!¡No dejare que este imbécil te aleje!... ¡Tú serás libre datte-bayo!

 _Naruto..._

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _Un pequeño bebe lloraba en el regazo de una mujer, la cual tenía una máscara de hierro puesta, el pequeño niño mostraba tristeza, mientras la mujer de mascara miraba la pequeña ranura en el techo, de aquella celda, por la cual podía colarse un rayo de luz._**

 ** _-"Desde los confines del lejano cielo, el salva la voces que entonan una plegaria. En sintonía con el sonido de la brisa...el pájaro azul trae la felicidad….."_**

 ** _La mujer cantaba una canción mientras arrullaba al pequeño en sus lastimados brazos. Logrando que este cese en su llanto._**

 ** _La enmascarada callo y miro al niño a través de las ranuras de la máscara de hierro._**

 ** _-Buru...te prometo que tu serás libré...serás libre mi amado hijo...serás libre como la legendaria ave azul..._**

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Entorno los ojos al haber visto aquel escenario en su cabeza, el cual jamás recordaba haber vivido. A caso...esos eran sus recuerdos perdidos...

Una ira que jamás pensó sentir comenzó a invadirlo, sentía un ardor en el pecho, la boca ahogada con las palabras que quería soltar, su cuerpo se estremeció, la imagen de aquella mujer que acaba de llegar en sus recuerdos se hizo presente en su mente como destellos de luz insistentes, grabándose con fuego en su memoria. Sin poder evitarlo el poder que Naruto trataba de retener comenzó hacerse más grande, haciendo que el rubio trastabille hacia atrás ante el aumento de este.

Miora habrio los ojos alarmado al ver que Itsuki pasaba de la sorpresa a la ira, a la vez que observaba como había aumentado el poder que el Uzumaki trataba de retener. Frunció el ceño al ver como Itsuki pasaba de tener los ojos fucsias a unos rojos con tonos anaranjados, como si fuera el fuego ardiendo vivaz, mientras el poder que emanaba comenzaba a concentrarse en su espalda, tomando forma de alas. A caso había ocurrido lo que el buscaba hace años...

Naruto fue lanzado hacia atrás por una de las alas rojas que Itsuki había hecho aparecer, el rubio tenía la mirada anonada puesta en el niño, el cual miraba a todos lados, como si fuera una bestia buscando a su presa. Las alas en su espalda eran parecidas a las de un pájaro a punto de dar vuelo, se quedó sin palabras, por primera vez en su vida sintió estar viendo un maldito Dios.

 **"Este chacra es más fuerte que el mío..."**

Kurama en el interior de Naruto se mostraba preocupado, el poder que el niño habia liberado estaba haciéndolo temer.

-¡¿Kurama que demonios hacemos?!¡Esto no funciono!- Naruto grito histérico en su interior, la desintegración del lugar había acabado, pero las alas y la mirada de Itsuki eran como las de un guerrero que venía a proclamar el apocalipsis.

 **"Naruto, esto realmente malo..."**

-¿A que te refieres?...- el rubio miro impresionado a la bestia con colas, era la primera vez que veía a Kurama tan exaltado.

 **"Esta es la ave roja de la muerte...**

Una risa maliciosa hizo que regresara a la realidad de los hechos, Miora sonreía desde su posición, la cual era delante de Itsuki, el no mostraba preocupación, no como la que mostro hace un momento, al contrario, parecía estar satisfecho con lo que sus ojos veían. Ante esto Caruto no pudo ocultar su furia, aquel sujeto, que había aparecido de la nada en sus vidas, había sido el causante de aquel embrollo. Aquel sujeto que se había autoproclamado Dios.

-¡Durante años busque que el pájaro rojo volviera! ¡Y gracias a ti lo estoy viendo en este momento!

Naruto abrió los ojos sobresaltado, no logrando entender lo que esas palabras representaban, solo podía sentir la maldad reflejada en esos ojos esmeraldas, jamás pensó ver maldad en unos ojos de tan precioso color.

Un puño de tamaño sobrehumano apreso las alas rojas de Itsuki, era Chouji, que con su puño había aparecido por los aires. Al mismo tiempo Shikamaru había aparecido detrás de Miora, inmovilizándolo con su kagemane no jutsu, mientras Ino permanecía junto a Sakura, la cual seguía inconsciente, ahora en los brazos de la rubia.

-Vendrás con nosotros- Shikamaru frunció el ceño al ver a Miora, el cual lo miro de reojo.

-¡Shikamaru!- Naruto se puso de pie al ver a sus amigos ahí, sonrió alegremente, estaban bien.

Ino desde donde estaba revisaba las heridas de Sakura, su amiga estaba mal desde el ataque que sufrió hace un par de días, ahora tenía el rostro pálido, y el cuerpo lleno de heridas, con prisa se apuró a curarla, recordó que Sakura tenía restringido su chacra para hacer más rápida la recuperación.

-¡Frente despierta!- trato de hacer reaccionar la rubia, no lográndolo, había curado las heridas de la peli rosa, pero esta seguía sumida en la inconciencia, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la marca en forma de flor en el pecho de su amiga -¿Qué es esto?...

El grito lanzado por Chouji hizo girar su mirada, su compañero de equipo había sido lanzado con violencia por las alas rojas de Itsuki, no pudo evitar sentir terror al ver a ese niño tan dulce el cual había conocido hace poco, su mirada era como llamas de una hoguera ardiente, ni el sharigan se compararía con el terror que emanaba esos ojos. Misma impresión mostraron Naruto y Shikamaru, los cuales tenían la boca abierta ante tamaña fuerza.

-Retrocede simple humano- Miora dio un paso adelante y con suma frialdad deshizo el jutsu de Shikamaru e hizo que este callera al suelo de manera ridícula -Anda pequeño bastardo atacame...

Itsuki guio los ojos ardientes como dos hogueras a Miora, un gruñido escapo de sus labios, al ver la sonrisa satisfactoria de este, como un león apunto de matar a la gacela se lanzó hacia el dios, batiendo sus alas se tiro hacia este, pero algo que lo detuvo...

Un jutsu de fuego se hizo presente en el lugar, haciendo que Itsuki frene su ataque, al mismo tiempo que un puño estrellaba en el suelo donde antes había estado parado Miora. Que salto en los aires, pero fue intersectado por el byakugan.

Naruto sonrió al ver aparecer a Kakashi, quien había parado a Itsuki, luego Sai quien había aparecido con sus tigres de pintura, arremetiendo contra Miora, quien había logrado escapar del ataque saltando en el aire y siendo interceptado por el byakugan de Hinata, los insectos de Shino y el katsuga de Kiba y Akamaru.

-Valla- Miora miro a todos lados sonriente - cuánta basura junta...-lo último lo dijo mirando los ojos de Hinata, la cual mostro tensión ante la mirada puesta en ella _-una Otsusuki..._

-¡¿Quién demonios es este idiota Naruto?! -insulto Kiba, mirando con furia al peli-vino por haberlo insultado.

-Creo que no es alguien que valla soportar tus estupideces Kiba- soltó neutro Shino, imponiendo sus insectos alrededor de Miora

-No lo subestimes Kiba, ese maldito es muy fuerte datte-bayo- Naruto poso los ojos azules en Itsuki, quien era retenido por el jutsu madera de Yamato, el cual había aparecido detras sin ser visto, mientras Sai se había plantado delante de Ino y Sakura, en clara protección.

-Agradezco que estén aquí chicos, necesitare ayuda para atrapar a este sujeto y ayudar a Itsuki.

Miora dirigió su mirada a Naruto, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era, eso era bueno, sin poder evítalo se sintió poderoso entre los ninja de Konoha.

Naruto por otro lado miraba con insistencia a Itsuki, agradeció que Yamato pudiera estar parándolo con su jutsu madera, que cada vez que intentaba escapar el antiguo ambu hacia aparecer más madera, se sintió impotente al ver al niño, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le ocurría, pero sabía que la estaba pasando mal, sus ojos demostraban la furia más potente que había visto en su vida, sabía que dentro de ese cuerpo no estaba el niño llorón y malcriado que había conocido, estaba algo más...algo más malvado...algo que estaba haciendo que Kurama temblara dentro suyo...

-Así que también lo sienten- Miora miro a todos lados, viendo la tensión en cada uno de los presentes - el más profundo miedo...sus almas lo reconocen como el destructor...el ave roja de la muerte -ante estas últimas palabras sonrió con satisfacción.

-Tu eres uno de los dioses fundadores del mundo...- Kakashi hablo con seriedad mirando directamente a Miora.

-Así que les hablo de mi -sonrió mirando a Itsuki - no, no soy el dios fundador del mundo, soy solo un peón, el verdadero no está aquí, sería demasiado humillante para él, pararse delante de humanos.

-¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES DATTE-BAYO?!- Naruto estaba furioso, no sabía nada, y la situación en las que estaban Sakura e Itsuki lo estaba preocupando, ya que desde ahí veía como Ino trataba de reanimar a la chica de cabello rosa.

-Les contare una historia, después de todo es de ustedes conocer lo que una vez sucedió...- todos quedaron en completo silencio, sin quitar la mirada de Miora- Hace millones de años, los dioses del mundo crearon una semilla, esta semilla contenía la fuerza y el poder de cada uno de ellos, con el tiempo este semilla creció en majestuosidad...dando paso al poderoso Dios Árbol el cual poseía una gran energía vital...- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante las palabras que oían, ya que sabían a que árbol se refería- El sinju fue mandado a un mundo sin un solo ser vivo cerca...

-Estas diciendo que el Shinju, al que nosotros conocimos...es el fundador del mundo, ¿El que creo a los seres vivos?- Kakashi se mostró sorprendido ante sus palabras, al igual de todos los presentes.

-Déjame terminar la historia...- dijo con tranquilidad el Dios- no, ustedes no fueron creados por el...fueron creados por la Megami

-¡¿Megami?! ¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso? ¿Antes dijiste algo sobre una Megami? ¿Que querías decir?- Naruto arremetió de preguntas, recordando que antes se había dirigido a su Sakura-chan como Megami.

-El Shinju al estar solo en este mundo creo a dos hijos...- omitió las preguntas de Naruto y siguió su relato, mientras todos esperaron atentos a que continuara -el ave roja y el pájaro azul...

Dirigió su mirada a Itsuki, el cual luchaba en el jutsu de Yamato, tratando de liberarse.

-Estas aves eran hermanas, amigas y compañeras...dos seres que no conocían el odio ni el rencor, dos seres que crearon la belleza del mundo...las planta los animales el cielo y la tierra...crearon un mundo lleno de vida para su padre...pero todo acabo cuando ellos llegaron...

-Quienes ellos...- Kakashi miro el rencor en los ojos esmeraldas.

Naruto también espero atento la respuesta, escuchar la historia aria que lograra resolver muchas dudas.

-Los Otsusuki...- todos quedaron atónitos ante estas palabras- ellos trajeron el odio a este mundo...aquellos monstros solo buscaban poder para sus ambiciones, aquellos seres solo buscaban destrucción...- apretó los puños con fuerza y volteo a ver el byakugan de Hinata, la cual retrocedió asustada ante el rencor en los ojos esmeraldas - ellos robaron al ave roja y la llenaron de maldad, la corrompieron...por ellos el ave roja se convirtió en el pájaro de la destrucción, en el ave de la muerte...- todos contuvieron el aliento- el ave roja destruyo todo a su paso, inclusive al mismo clan que lo había corrompido...- sonrió al recordar esto- sin embargo...su hermana el ave azul...vio el dolor que este causo, vio el dolor de cada ser vivo que había creado, vio el dolor de su padre...llena de rencor contra el ave roja, decidió pelear contra ella...causando una guerra sin fin..- - su mirada se ilumino y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro, mientras guio la mirada discretamente a Sakura, esto solo fue notado por el Uzumaki que afilo la mirada- el Shinju al ver la guerra entre sus amados hijos, le pidió al destino una solución...en respuesta una mujer apareció...esa mujer era nuestra amada Megami... Ella acabo con la destrucción que ambas aves causaron, sello al ave roja al extremo más lejano del mundo y al ave azul al otro extremo, manteniéndolas muy alejadas la una de la otra, con el fin de que ninguna despierte jamás... mientras el clan Otsutsuki fue mandado a los confines de la tierra.

-Esa Megami de la que hablas acabo con todos ellos...- Kakashi recibio una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Miora, haciendo que al instante Naruto dirija su mirada a Sakura.

-Si la Megami despierta en totalidad, aquí en su mundo, ustedes perecerán...ya que ella traerá consigo una guerra, ya que ambas aves juraron regresar con cada rencarnación de ella- afirmo el Dios, viendo con diversión el horror en cada uno de ellos.

-Estas diciendo que ella rencarno aquí...- Kakashi quedó estupefacto, no podía ser posible.

 _-Sakura-chan es esa Diosa...-_ Naruto se sintió mareado al entender todo de golpe, la solo idea era tan descabellada.

-Kakashi Hatake, debes saber que la Megami creo a los seres humanos, y protegio al mundo junto al Shinju, sin embargo como la vida no es para siempre la Megami envejeció, y murió...pero antes que esto sucediera hizo un pacto con el Shinju ...cada hija nacida de la diosa pasaría a llamarse Megami, y protegería el mundo con ayuda del Shinju, hasta que ella rencarnara en una de sus descendientes, sin embargo una de ellas cayó en desgracia al ser asesinada por el clan Otsutsuki, siendo esta una niña...- su mirada esmeralda se dirigió a Naruto.

Cuando los ojos de Miora y Naruto chocaron, ambos fueron transportados a un lugar de completa oscuridad.

 ** _-Tenía que hablar contigo sin nadie al rededor- Miora sonrió al ver la seriedad de Naruto, quien no se había inmutado -parece que esperabas esto- afirmo._**

 ** _-¿Sakura-chan es esa tal Megami?- cuestiono Naruto._**

 ** _-Sí que eres rápido al entender -sonrió, mirando la cara del rubio -si es ella..._**

 ** _Naruto apretó los puños y activo su modo bijuu -No te la llevaras..._**

 ** _Tu preocupación por ella es clara, al igual que el amor en tu corazón, amas el recipiente de nuestra Diosa- afirmo._**

 ** _-¡SAKURA-CHAN NO ES RESIPIENTE DE NADA!- Naruto lanzo furioso un kunai, pero no logro nada, ya que este solo lo atravesó -¡Si te atreves a tocarla voy a matarte!_**

 ** _-Poco a poco la Megami regresara, eso es inevitable... hasta que llegue el momento que regrese en el mundo- las palabras Miora se volvieron serias - No podrás hacer nada para evitar eso._**

 ** _Naruto apretó los puños -¿Cuál es su destino?- pidió con ojos llenos de impotencia -¿Qué es lo que va pasarle?_**

 ** _-Nuestro mundo y tu mundo están conectados por ella, el hecho que ella haya rencarnado aquí, en tu mundo, es algo sumamente extraño, ya que durante años se esperó que renazca en el mundo de los Dioses, junto a nuestro amado Rey - hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del rubio -yo solo soy un peón en este mundo...al igual que ella...su destino en este mundo es la muerte..._**

 ** _-Muerte...- Naruto repitió las palabras con suma preocupación -Ella..._**

 ** _-Naruto, la Sakura que has conocido durante tu vida poco a poco dejara de existir, dando paso a nuestra Megami, cuando nuestra diosa regrese en totalidad, este mundo con otro perderán conexión...y ambos pájaros regresaran a la vida...para destruir todo a su paso, el destino de ella fue marcado el día en que ustedes despertaron a Kaguya y revivieron el mal en el mundo..._**

 ** _-¡¿Porque ella?! -Naruto cayó al suelo furioso, sin poder evitarlo lágrimas de rabia cayeron por sus mejillas -¿Porque mi Sakura-chan?...-hablo en un susurro._**

 ** _-La Megami la eligió a ella, esa fue su voluntad..._**

 ** _-Dices que su destino es morir por este mundo...para que ella de paso a la nueva Megami, una diosa egoísta a la cual no le importa arruinar la vida del que es su rencarnación...ella tiene que morir...¡Por algo tan absurdo!...- Naruto levanto la mirada, donde se podían ver ríos de lágrimas._**

 ** _-Si ella no regresa, ambos pájaros destructores volverán de todas formas...el destino de la Megami es sellarlos de nuevo...- Miora callo al ver el dolor en los ojos azules -si ella no despierta y acabo con este ciclo de odio, que persiste en ambos mundos todo desaparecerá...en el otro mundo ahí seres que la esperan...seres que esperan ser salvados del dolor y el miedo...dime entoces... ¿Quién es más egoísta?_**

 ** _Los ojos de Naruto temblaron, cerró los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza, la figura de Sakura apareció en su mente, su sonrisa, su amabilidad y sus arrebatos de furia, ella era la mujer que él amaba, se reusaba a verla morir, se reusaba a perder a la niña que le robo el corazón..._**

 ** _-¿Que eres en realidad?- cuestiono Naruto, mirando a Miora -ase un momento querías mi muerte... ¿Porque me has contado todo esto?..._**

 ** _Miora dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, el dolor en su mirada era evidente._**

 ** _-Yo era como ella, como tu Sakura, un ser común, con una vida...que ahora me cuesta mucho recordar- Miora inclino la cabeza soltando un suspiro- Hace poco mi memoria, y los recuerdos de esa antigua guerra santa han comenzado a llegar a mí...siento que cada dio soy más el Dios creador, que Miora el sacerdote._**

 ** _-Tu eres la reencarnación de un dios también- el rubio lo miro anonadó -tu..._**

 ** _-Mi destino es estar al lado de la Megami en la guerra que habra en futuro...como su fiel esposo..._**

 ** _-Estas muriendo poco a poco...-Naruto sintió terror al ver a Miora -ese dios está matando tus recuerdos poco a poco hasta dejarte como una marioneta... Que usara a su antojo._**

 ** _Miora sonrió -aún no me ha dominado del todo, mis recuerdos están ahí todavía...el atacar aquí era por deseo suyo...pero lo que te estoy contando es por deseo mío..._**

 ** _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?- cuestiono el rubio parándose de golpe y acercándose a él._**

 ** _-Comenzó cuando tenía 15 años y hasta hace unos meses a comenzado a manifestarse con más fuerza- respondió Miora -muy pronto ya no quedara nada de mi...solo seré un cuerpo...sin pasado, sin presente, sin futuro...un cuerpo que será ocupado por el alma de un Dios..._**

 ** _Naruto arrugo la frente ante la aflicción que sintio en su ser, quitarte tu vida y tus recuerdos era algo monstruoso...no quería que Sakura pasara por eso...tenía que hacer algo._**

 ** _-La Megami seguro se ha manifestado en Sakura varias veces, sí que ella lo note...y ahora lo hará con más insistencia...ya que ha tenido contacto conmigo y...Kaguya..._**

 ** _-Kaguya...-Naruto repitió el nombre con consternación- que tiene que ver ella en esto..._**

 ** _-Ella fue la causante de la muerte de la antigua Megami, la que intenta regresar es la hija de esta...y ella está llena de rencor contra Kaguya..._**

 ** _-¿Cómo puedo parar esto? ¡¿Dime cómo puedo salvarla?! -rogo el rubio._**

 ** _-Creo que esa será tu resolución, tu sabrás tu respuesta cuando el momento llegue...- Miora vio su dolor, sabía que ese rubio amaba a Sakura, mas no, a Hogashi - quiero pedirte algo..._**

 ** _Naruto solo lo observo atento._**

 ** _-Cuida de Itsuki, él no tiene la culpa de nada...solo es una víctima...pero puede ayudarte a acabar con las tempestades del mundo..._**

 ** _-¿Itsuki?_**

 ** _-Cuando veas que las tempestades del mundo sean lanzadas, tu sabras tu resolución..._**

Regresaron de golpe a la realidad, donde parecía no haber transcurrido el tiempo que ellos habían estado hablando.

-Mi tiempo de juegos con ustedes ha terminado, tengo que regresar...confió en que todo esté bien...- lo último lo dijo mirando los ojos azules de Naruto. Se movió hasta estar delante de Itsuki, el cual seguía moviéndose en un intento de escapar del mokuton no jutsu de Yamato- como regalo detendré esto...-todos quedaron atónitos al ver como ponía una mano en la frente del niño, haciendo aparecer un sello y girándolo como si se tratara de una llave, haciendo que este regrese hacer el niño de antes- todavía no la llevare conmigo, necesita más tiempo...dentro de cuatro lunas tal vez...cuando el juego comience...

Al terminar de decir estas palabras se elevó en el cielo, donde se abrió un portal, el cual prendía cruzar, pero se detuvo girando la mirada al rubio.

-Solo tú sabes tú respuesta...

Dicho, y dejando a todos atónitos, se sacó las gemas de la frente, y las lanzo a los aires, donde estas tomaron diferentes rumbos, dejando a los shinobis anonadados.

-Diviértanse intentando parar las tempestades del fin de su mundo...o encuentren a la rencarnación de su Megami y asesínenla antes de que despierte con los destructores- sin esperar más paso el portal y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Naruto miro el cielo estupefacto, las tempestades habían sido soltadas, como le había dicho, todo había comenzado. El destino de su Sakura-chan estaba dando marcha. Kakashi por otro frunció el ceño, antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Lleven a Sakura y a Itsuki a urgencias de inmediato...- Kakashi soltó las palabras sin quitar la mirada del lugar por donde había desaparecido Miora.

Por otro lado Sai vio sorprendido a Naruto, quien había aparecido de la nada y le había quitado a Sakura de los brazos, desapareciendo al instante.

-No te preocupes la llevo a urgencias- dijo Ino teniendo en brazos a Itsuki y mirando el lugar donde el rubio había desaparecido- rápido debemos ir con él y llevar a Suki.

-Yamato, Shikamaru encárguense de que nadie más sepa de esto- al instante el antiguo ambu desapareció del lugar y el Nara asintió, dejando solo al equipo 8 y parte del equipo 10 en el lugar -esto es un secreto...nadie más debe saberlo.

La orden de Kakashi llego con seriedad a los shinobis presentes los cuales asintieron en su lugar.

 _-Naruto-kun...-_ Hinata por otro lado vio el lugar por donde se fue Naruto con tristeza, había sido testigo de la preocupación del rubio para con la Haruno.

OoOoOoO

En otro lado, en el extremo más lejano de la tierra unos ojos como el fuego se habrían, junto a unas alas rojas como antorchas.

 _-El ave azul está en camino...al igual que ella..._

OoOoOoOo

En otra parte, exactamente dentro del hospital de Konoha, se encontraban Naruto y Sakura. El rubio estaba parado frente a la muchacha que otra vez dormía en la cama de un hospital. Tsunade y Ino la había revisado, estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar.

-Vamos a irnos de aquí Sakura-chan...vamos a buscar la cura a esto... No dejaré que mueras...-El rubio se arrodillo junto a ella y beso sus heridos nudillos, sabiendo que se los lastimó al tratar de defenderse contra Miora - Tu sabes alguna manera de paras esto ¿no?

El rubio giró su mirada, quedando fija en Itsuki, el cual estaba parado en la puerta, tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo y sumo cansancio en la mirada.

-te ayudare a salvarla...pero tu...me ayudarás a cambio...

OoOoOoOo

En un lugar alejado, exactamente en un bosque, la figura de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos caminaba a trastabillones por el prado, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, unas muy graves y sangrante en el estómago y espalda, la ropa hecha trizas y la espada rota a la mitad, pero a pesar de eso seguía una dirección, la aldea oculta de las hojas.

-Sakura...- Sasuke cayó al suelo, mientras escupía sangre - no dejare que te hagan daño...nadie más volverá hacerlo...- sus ojos se cerraban dando paso poco a poco a la inconsciente, en ese momento la figura de Sakura apareció frente a él, al igual que la de su amigo rubio - no dejes que la lastimen, no la dejes morir...- todo se volvió oscuro, dejando la nada alrededor de él.

Cuando el pelinegro cayó al suelo, una mujer de cabellos rosados y largos apareció en el lugar, la mujer traía unas tijeras doradas en las manos, y un uso de hilo colgando de un collar de oro de su cuello, ambas cosas las presionaba contra a su pecho, al ver el estado del pelinegro. Soltando un suspiro resignado guio su mano al cuerpo de Sasuke, y extrajo un hilo plateado que pareció salir del interior de su pecho, el cual estaba rodeado de chakra.

-Parece que tu destino ha concluido...- dijo con tristeza, dirigiendo las tijeras al hilo y una mano a los ojos del muchacho -Lo lamento...

El batir de las alas se escuchó en el bosque, acompañado de un grito desgarrados, cargado de dolor.

OoOoOoO

Kakashi permanecía parado frente a los monumentos Hokage, su mirada era inexpresiva, parecía no importarle el potente viento que golpeaba contra él, el Hatake estaba ido. Shikamaru acompañado de Yamato aparecieron detrás de él, ambos tenían rostros preocupados y serios. Acababan de salir de una reunión con el consejo, donde habían discutido sobre el tema de los dioses que habían acabado de aparecer.

-¿Cuál fue su resolución?- dijo el Hokage sin voltear a ver a ninguno.

-Buscarla y matarla...- Shikamaru apreto los puños - Kakashi tu...Naruto...

-Sabes quién es ¿no?- el peli-plata volteo la mirada, Shikamaru quedó completamente frio, jamás pensó ver lágrimas en los ojos de Kakashi- ¿es...ella?...

-Si es ella, es tu...Sakura- al terminar de decir estas palabras todos cerraron los ojos con dolor -Naruto no dejara que la asesinen, tú lo sabes, el buscara la manera de salvarla -Shikamaru afirmo esto, sabiendo que el rubio no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su amiga.

Kakashi dio un paso hacia adelante, hasta pararse en el borde de las barandas de metal, donde se quedó viendo el rostro de su amado sensei, Minato Namikaze.

-Encárguense de Naruto, yo me are cargo de Sakura...

-Kakashi-sempai deja que yo me haga cargo de Sakura, no debe cargar con más dolor...- Yamato se inclinó ante su sempai y amigo, viendo el dolor que este sentía.

-No...- el Hatake negó con la cabeza varias veces -me are cargo yo...yo recibiré el odio de Sasuke y liderare con la furia de Naruto...cuanto esto haya terminado.

A pesar de que las palabras del Hokage salieron con inexpresividad de su boca, ambos sabían que se estaba muriendo del dolor, pero tenía que hacerlo la vida de millones estaban en juego, y solo había un camino a la solución...un camino que traería mucho dolor...Un camino que conducía a la muerte de una mujer inocente...una mujer de cabello rosa.

Escondido en una de las puertas de la azotea, se encontraba el ninja rubio, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo y la boca abierta ante tamañas palabras que acababa de ori, salidas de la boca de su propio sensei.

 _-Sakura-chan...-_ el rubio desapareció del lugar, dejando detrás de él la más triste decepción.

Cerca de ahí, Hinata había oído todo sin ser vista, se sintió estupefacta al escuchar las palabras de Kakashi, pero sobre todo el dolor de Naruto. Sabían a lo que se referían, había estado presente en esa reunión.

 _-Lo siento Naruto-kun...Pero es lo mejor-_ una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, sabía lo que debía hacer, sabía a quién tenía que proteger _-Pero la aldea y tu sueño son primero..._

OoOoOoOoO

Sakura había despertado de su letargo, la muchacha miraba su mano asustada, donde yacía la cicatriz de la herida que le causo la niña en su sueño.

-Era verdad...yo soy...

Naruto apareció en la habitación de golpe, alcanzando a oír las últimas palabras que Sakura pronuncio, las cuales lo llenaron de terror.

-Yo soy...una Megami...

...Continuara...

¡Mi Oscar por favor! Jajajaajaja mentira :P

¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? ¿Trágico?

Parece que nuestro rubio está en un dilema ¿Que ara? aunque está más que claro ¿no? Ave azul, ave roja ¿Que creen que sean en realidad? ¿Qué le paso a Sasukito? ¿Qué creen que sea realmente Itsuki? Déjenme sus comentarios y predicciones abajo, saben que me motivan con eso XD

Nos leemos!

yane!

Posdata.

Si me tardo échenle la culpa a mis profesores ¡Ellos me dejan mucha tarea! Ya ni siquiera salgo a tonear por culpa de ellos T-T


	5. Resolución tomada Vamonos!

Mis pies se mueven solos, ¿Dónde estoy? todo es oscuro y siento frio... el tacto en mis pies es pesado, siento que me hundo...párese arena...¡esperen?...¿qué es esta frialdad en mi mano?...algo me presiona, ¿acaso es una mano?...siento que alguien me guía...raramente no temo, a pesar no lograr ver nada y saber que estoy perdido, esa misteriosa mano que me guía me tranquiliza...

La luz me golpea de lleno al aclararse todo de un momento a otro, todo es blanco y lleno de luz. Abro los ojos estupefacto al darme cuenta que estoy parado en medio de la nada, miro hacia abajo y contengo una exclamación, debajo de mis pies puedo ver el cielo azul, las nubes...es totalmente irreal... si no supiera que esto es un sueño estaría totalmente en líos, no se volar...Es ahí cuando recuerdo la mano que me había guiado, giro rápidamente la cabeza y me encuentro con una cara que hace que de un brinco de pavor, estupefacto y aun temeroso mi mirada la estudia, es una mujer, lose por su silueta, lleva ropa vieja, y una capa sucia, va descalza, sus pies y manos están llenas de heridas, siento lastima, siento indignación y furia...y más al regresar mi mirada hacia su cara, donde solo puede verse una máscara de hierro, vieja y oxidada...cuando abro la boca para cuestionar quien es ella levanta una mano y señalo algo hacia abajo, súbitamente dirijo mi mirada hacia ahí, y quedo completamente mudo al ver el escenario en la tierra...

Cadáveres, dolor, sangre, es lo que veo en la tierra, shinobis de mi aldea y del mundo corriendo y enfrentándose a monstruos de tamaños enormes, criaturas horrendas, que son dirigidas por sujetos de grandes y fuertes armaduras. Aprieto los dientes y me arrodillo en el suelo, con mis puños golpeo el suelo, el cual es un piso invisible, no logro romperlo, estoy desesperado, sigo golpeando, mi puño comienza a enrojecer, sé que me romperé la mano, pero no me importa, tengo que ayudar a mi gente...Estoy a punto de lanzar otro golpe cuando la voz de la mujer de mascara me detiene...

-Es algo inevitable, sabes que es un sueño, pero no puedes evitar intentar detenerlo...intentar detener lo que sucederá.

-¡Quiero despertar!- al oír sus palabras llevo una mano a mi brazo, lo peñisco con ferocidad, quiero despertar, quiero abrir los ojos y no ver más el escenario debajo de mis pies, no quiero ver lo que pasara.

-Solo quiero que veas lo que puedes evitar...- la enmascara voltea su rostro cubierto por el hierro hacia mí, no sé quién es ella, pero realmente no quiero ver ese escenario debajo de mi - Mira atentamente...

Al ver que nuevamente señala la tierra debajo de nosotros, enfoco mi vista al campo de batalla, puedo ver a mis compañeros de entrenamiento y amigos, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, el equipo 8, Kakashi sensei, los Kages, todos están peleando...y están cayendo. Sé que es un sueño pero realmente no puedo evitar sentir rabia e impotencia, quiero hacer algo, otra vez guio mi mirada hacia la tierra y la masacre debajo de mí, tanto sufrimiento y dolor me está aturdiendo...esperen...mi mirada se enfoca más en la tierra, una mujer, una muchacha, sus cabellos son rosas y cortos, lleva puesta una túnica blanca y sucia, tiene algo en las manos, un ballesta...me horrorizo al reconocerla...es ella...es mi Sakura-chan.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Desesperado otra vez golpeo el suelo, ¿Que hace ella ahí? Veo como se habré paso en medio de todos, hasta llegar al medio del campo de batalla, al instante unas figuras la rodean, cinco en total, son hombres, no puedo verles la cara, solo puedo ver los colores de sus armaduras, rojo, amarillo, azul, marrón y celeste. Ella eleva su arma hacia ellos, retándolos, veo como ellos sacan sus armas a la vez, aceptando el reto. Ella los ataca, ellos también, la hacen caer de una patada, la golpean, la veo trastabillar y salir disparada por todos lados, está siendo juguete de esos canallas, con cada golpe y nueva herida en su delicada piel golpeo el suelo, araño el piso invisible, quiero ayudarla, quiero hacerlo, pero no lo logro...

-¡Abre esta maldita cosa! ¡Van a matarla!- grito furioso a la mujer de mascara, la cual se muestra apacible -¡Maldición hazme caso!

-Esto es algo que sucederá...- dice sin quitar la mirada de lo que le sucede a Sakura -tiene que suceder...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiono aun con rabia -¿Como que esto sucederá?

-Las tempestades vendrán por ella, y tú no lograras defenderla...es preferible que muera en manos de mortales que en manos de Dioses...-sus palabras son frías, sin una pisca de piedad en ellas.

-¡No dejare que esto pase, acabare con cualquiera que intente tocarla!- grito con rabia -¡Nadie la tocara!

Escucho como ríe macabramente detrás de la máscara, aprieto los puños furioso, al saber que se burla de mí, estoy a punto de contestarle cuando un grito estruendoso capta mi atención, otra vez guio mi mirada a Sakura, abro los ojos horrorizado, está llena de golpes y rasgaduras, pero aun así tiene el arma puesta frente a ellos, no la baja, a pesar de estar con heridas demasiado graves, y estar llena de sangre.

-El deseo de no rendirse... ¿No es ese mismo sentimiento propio en ti?- cuestiona la enmascarada, viendo la figura de Sakura, pararse a pesar de los golpes -ese es el mismo sentimiento que muestra ella...

Mi mirada consternada sigue puesta en ella, aún está de pie, esta toda herida, sangre por su cuerpo, veo su dolor, pero aun así, ella sigue en pie retándolos, queriendo probar que no es ninguna persona débil...sé que es un sueño, me lo digo mentalmente, estoy sumergido en una pasada que mi mente me está dando, pero aun así, siento dolor, angustia, impotencia...porque se...que aquella mujer me está mostrando lo que pasara...lo que le pasara al mundo...y a mi Sakura-chan...

-Yo no estoy aquí...- digo seriamente, sin quitar la mirada de la figura de Sakura, la cual se lanzó a atacar otra vez a aquellos sujetos -¡¿PORQUE?!

Ella me admira, su rostro esta fijo en el mío, esta observándome. Espero con tranquilidad alguna palabra de ella, pero en respuesta solo recibo un movimiento de su mano, uno débil, está señalando algo, rápidamente mi mirada sigue a su mano, cuando veo lo que ella me muestra, quedo totalmente horrorizado...un cuerpo, frio y lleno de sangre, tendido en medio de la tierra, al rededor suyo sigue la batalla...pero aquel cuerpo sigue frio...el cuerpo de un hombre...un cuerpo que ha sido abandonado por la vida...con una herida enorme en la yugular y otro que atraviesa de lado a lado su estómago...el cuerpo de un hombre de cabellos rubios...mi cuerpo...

Retrocedo asustado, al verme a mí mismo muerto, horrorizado volteo hacia la mujer...la cual tiene puesta su mirada en mí.

-Tu no podrás hacer nada...porque serás asesinado- dijo claramente, dejándome completamente mudo -y cuando tu mueras...también lo ara su alma -esto último lo dijo mirando a Sakura, la cual peleaba arduamente, a pesar de estar perdiendo.

-No...-sigo retrocediendo, esto no puede pasar, esto no debe suceder- yo...

-Sin embargo, también dije que quería mostrarte algo que puedes evitar -sus palabras hacen que quede pasmado ¿A qué se refiere? - Naruto, puedes evitar esto...

-¿Cómo?...- mis palabras salen desesperadas de mi boca, quiero saber cómo puedo evitar esto, quiero saber cómo puedo salvarlos a todos...y a ella.

Su mano se mueve y da un giro, en ese instante el escenario donde estábamos se vuelve blanco, para en un instante dar paso a un cielo completamente oscuro, rodeado de estrellas, las cuales lucen brillantes y hermosas. Las cuales iluminan una tierra verde y llena de vegetación, donde a lo lejos un árbol gigante se hace notar. ¿Porque me trajo aquí?

\- Este solía ser el aspecto de nuestro mundo, mucho antes que la guerra y los Otsusuki la pisaran...- su rostro cubierto por la máscara de dirige al lugar, siento un toque nostálgico en sus palabras -este solía ser...el mundo que nosotros amábamos.

-Tu mundo...-digo sorprendido, es realmente hermoso, a pesar de su oscuridad, se ve realmente hermoso, ya que es iluminado por todas estrellas hermosas que permanecen a su al rededor - es parecido a mi mundo...pero...

-Este era el mundo que el Sinju creo con ayuda de sus hijos...- otra vez mueve la mano y el escenario desaparece, el siguiente escenario es de un mundo en llamas, el cual se va consumiendo, estoy totalmente aturdido, todo está rodeado de fuego, los cielos se consumen, las estrellas también, la tierra, la vegetación, solo el árbol permanece parado en medio de aquel mundo que esta destruyéndose -Sin embargo, así fue desapareciendo cuando ambas aves comenzaron su batalla sin fin...

Cuando termina de decir eso, un ave gigante pasa a mi lado, instintivamente me lanzo hacia atrás, atónito. Mi mirada sigue a esa ave y veo como choca con otra ave gigante de color azul, ambas se lastiman con sus picos y garras, su batalla es feroz.

-Estas son...-digo atónito.

-Sí, el ave de la paz...y el ave de la destrucción...- pronuncio, viendo la pelea de ambas aves, las cuales causaban destrozos y llamas a su al rededor, las cuales destruían ese mundo.

-Sin embargo, cuando ella apareció...todo cambio...-cuando dice esto, señala en cielo a lo lejos.

Quedo maravillado al ver una brillante luz emerger del cielo, y aquel árbol gigante extender sus ramas, para recibir entre ellas a la figura de una mujer, quedo anonadado, esta mujer es de cabellos rosas, trae una armadura y una ballesta en las manos...la mujer mira directamente hacia las aves, mientras unas alas brillantes se extienden a su al rededor...es una Diosa...es...

-Nuestra Megami apareció...

Cuando la mujer se ubicó entre las dos aves, separándolas, y alejándolas la una de la otra toda la imagen se desvaneció en un gran destello de luz, la cual lo obligo a retroceder, a causa de la potente luz, pero al abrir los ojos quedo sorprendido, al ver que de nuevo no había nadie.

-¿Que fue eso?...- dijo confundido, mirando a todos lados, donde solo podía verse la blancura total.

-Te he mostrado una parte del pasado de los dioses, con la cual podrás descifrar muchas cosas en el futuro- la voz calmada de la enmascarada lleno de incertidumbre al joven rubio -Ahora te diré algo que te ayudara a encontrar tu resolución...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestiono.

-Naruto... "La flor del destino debe adquirir el color del mundo para florecer, cuando cada pétalo adquiera su flamante color, una nueva tempestad lo ara, Viento, Rayo, Fuego, Agua y Tierra... Cuando los cinco guardianes del mundo aparezcan intentaran acabar con la flor del mundo, aquella que duerme en el interior de un corazón elegido..." -la frase que dio sonó como un aviso incierto, un acertijo.

-¿De qué hablas? -Naruto dio un paso adelante totalmente confundido -¿Qué quieres decir con la flor del mundo?

\- Despierta, y procura no olvidar esto, procura no olvidar esta conversación.

Cuando la mujer termino de decir esto, todo el espacio se rompió en pedazos, un destello apareció y el rubio desapareció, sin ser capaz de descifrar u objetar sobre las palabras dichas por la enmascarada.

-Solo un poco más...y tú y yo nos encontraremos...procura encontrarme...procura buscarme...mi querido Naruto...

Debajo de esa mascara una lágrima cayo, junto a los restos de una pequeña esperanza.

* * *

Desperté de golpe, sudaba a chorros y tenía la boca seca ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Aquel sueño que significo?...Presuroso aparto las mantas y abandono el sillón, y se puso de pie, corriendo hacia la cama en medio de aquella habitación.

Naruto había pasado la noche en el hospital, cuidando a su compañera, después de lo que sucedió y de haber escuchado lo que su sensei y los consejeros planeaban hacerle no la había dejado, a pesar que habían intentado sacarlo a la fuerza- cosa que no lograron- suspiro aliviado al ver a Sakura dormida, la muchacha respiraba tranquilamente, la había mantenido en el hospital a pesar de que ella había manifestado que se sentía mejor, pero Tsunade había insistido, cosa que ponía muy desconfiado al rubio.

Acaricio su mejilla por reflejo, tenía que tocarla y saber que había salido de aquel espantoso sueño, donde la había visto herida y a punto de morir...donde había visto lo que sucedería...

-Tranquila, solo esperemos un poco más...y nos iremos de acá...Sakura-chan...

* * *

La luz del día había llegado, todo daba rienda suelta en la aldea, los mercaderes, las madres que cruzaban las calles corriendo para llevar a sus hijos a tiempo a clases, niños jugando etc. Shikamaru caminaba por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada preocupada, muy poco común en el.

-¡Shikamaru!- la voz a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse y girar, delante suyo llego corriendo Ino, la cual traía una canasta de manzanas en las manos y un ramo de flores en la otra, junto a ella también llego corriendo Sai, el cual cargaba unos paquetes y bolsas que se notaban pesadas.

-Ino, Sai- saludo el Nara, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que la rubia había ido de compras muy temprano, llevando consigo a su novio, el cual ahora era el nuevo burro de carga.

-¿Porque traes esa cara de estreñido tan temprano?- cuestiono la Yamanaka, haciendo que el castaño sude frio, pensando que a esa loca nada se le escapa -¡No me lo niegues que te vi desde hace rato!- objeto la rubia, antes de que el Nara desmintiera su pregunta.

Sai se le quedo viendo, sabia porque el Nara estaba así, había ido a la reunión que se había dado con los grandes mandos de la aldea, y con aquellos que habían estado en la pelea. Ha excepción de Ino, ya que ella no podía enterarse de lo sucedido, de lo contrario movería cielo y tierra para detener lo inminente, aunque el también se veía tentado hacerlo, pero sus principios como shinobi no se lo permitían. Ante nada, la aldea era su prioridad, por lo que la raíz lo había educado.

-¡Ya se!- la rubia lo señalo con el dedo, haciendo que el peli-piña diera un paso sobresaltado -¡Te peleaste con Temari! - acuso, mirando con desaprobación, su amigo seguro le había hecho algo a la rubia y habían terminado peleando, pensó, ya que era lo único que se le ocurría para ver en ese estado preocupado a su vago amigo.

Shikamaru afirmó con la cabeza, decidió afirmarle lo que ella sospechaba, ya que si lo negaba seguro buscaría la manera que él le confesara lo que sucedía, y valla que no podía permitir eso.

-¿Y esas cosas?- cuestiono el Nara, cambiando el tema, y hablando de los paquetes que traía Sai - ¿Fuiste temprano de compras?- cuestiono con compasión, observando como el antiguo Ambu tenía varias gotas de sudor resbalando por la nuca.

-¡Son para la frentona!- soltó con emoción la mujer de cabellos rubios, logrando que el Nara sienta un pinchazo nada agradable en el pecho ante la mención de la ninja médico, mas al recordar lo que le ordenaron -¡Hoy sale del hospital y estoy llevándole muchos regalos!

-Ino quiero darle un pequeño presente a Sakura antes que salga del hospital- dijo con frialdad característica Sai, dándole una falsa sonrisa al Nara.

-Ya veo...- entendió -yo también voy hacia haya...quiero hablar con Naruto, seguro esta con ella...

-Ese tonto no se ha separado de Sakura desde ayer, sabes estoy comenzando a sospechar que están teniendo una relación y no me lo han contado - dijo como vieja chismosa la rubia, haciendo que ambos hombres suden - aunque no hacen mala pareja, después de toda, la aldea entera cree que son novios, aunque no lo sean...sí que se comportan como tales jajajaja

La risa cómplice de la rubia hizo sentir pena ajena a ambos jóvenes, los cuales jamás se acostumbrarían a los arranques de la rubia.

* * *

Sakura comía amenamente una manzana, junto a ella estaba Itsuki, el cual se había escabullido entre las sabanas de la rosa, sentándose a su lado; el rubio Uzumaki no estaba en los al rededores (si estuviera ahí, seguro ya habría fumigado al niño junto a Sakura, por estar demasiado cerca de su "No novia") ya que había salido en busca del desayuno, unos tazones de ramen.

-¿Ya se siente mejor Sakura-san?- cuestiono con una sonrisa el pequeño peli- gris, observando los verdes ojos de Sakura.

-Sí, solo un par de horas más y saldré de este hospital -dijo con alegría la rosa. Llevaba tres días en el hospital y ya no aguantaba más, nunca había estado internada y eso la tenía impaciente, le había pedido a Naruto que la sacara apenas abrió los ojos y lo vio durmiendo en el sillón, pero este se había negado rotundamente, argumentando que no tenían permiso de Tsunade, así que solo estaba esperando a su maestra para que le dé el alta y regrese a su casa y a su vida.

-Después de esto me enseñara la aldea ¿no?- cuestiono el niño con una sonrisa -Usted me lo prometió -recordó.

-Claro, y yo cumplo mi palabra -afirmo la rosada elevando un puño con seguridad, para luego pellizcarle las mejillas, ante lo tierno que se veía, haciendo que el niño se sonroje tremendamente.

-Usted es muy agradable, me gusta estar a su lado -manifestó el niño, elevando la mirada para encontrar la de Sakura, la cual se sonrojo por la mirada gris del niño -Si fuera tan grande como Naruto, le pediría que se casara conmigo - declaro, poniendo de colores a la Haruno -¿Aceptaría?

Itsuki iba a acariciarle el rostro a una pasmada Sakura, cuando de la nada, y como si fuera acto de brujería, se apareció Naruto, dándole tremendo capón en la coronilla al infante, que este cayó al suelo con los ojos en cruz.

-¡¿Que ibas a hacer mocoso listillo, tte-bayo?!- rugió el rubio, con los ojos en llamas y el puño aun elevado, del cual salía humo -¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi "No novia"! ¡Ella va ser esposa mía tte-bayo!

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué demonios estás hablando?!- Sakura al ver como dejo al niño, y lo que dijo después, lo empujo, haciendo que este caiga al suelo de cara, quedando graciosamente junto al niño, los dos con los ojos en cruz - tarados... ¡Dejen de hablar estupideces! -la muchacha se sonrojo tremendamente, hasta humo botaba de las orejas, dando la imagen de tetera hirviendo; odiaba cuando Naruto se salía con una de sus loqueras sin avisarle.

La mujer fulminaba a los dos hombres inconscientes, no percatándose que la perilla de la habitación giro y por ella entraron tres personas. Una rubia cargando una canasta, un pelinegro con varios paquetes que hacían más trabajosa su caminata, y un peli-piña con expresión aburrida.

-¡Frentona!- Ino llego hasta Sakura y le planto un abrazo asfixiante, mientras dos gotitas de lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, ante la felicidad que sentía de ver a su amiga -¡Qué bueno que ya estés mejor! ¡Voy a matarte por preocuparme de esa manera!

-Ino...mejor suéltala, no la estas dejando respirar...- Sai se apresuró a llegar a la rubia y sepárala de la peli-rosa, ante la cara morada que había manifestado Sakura, Ino casi la estaba matando con su amor; Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente, llegando a su amiga para darle golpes suaves en la espalda, ya que esta tocia escandalosamente ante la asfixia de Ino.

-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?- Naruto veía preocupado a su amiga, parecía pez buscando aire.

-¡Cerda asesina!- cuando Sakura recupero el aire dio un tremendo grito acusador a su amiga, la cual se fue de culo al suelo ante la fuerza del rugido, digo grito de su amiga, mientras los demás se alejaban de la mujer peli-rosa; Naruto trago grueso, sintiendo como Itsuki -el cual también había resucitado- se pegaba a su pierna asustado.

-No te enfades...- Ino trato de llegar a ella moviendo las manos en señal de paz, pero siendo cuidadosa ante la mirada rabiosa de la Haruno, la cual parecía pantera apunto de lanzarse a su presa -¡Te traje muchos regalos!

Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru, sintieron una gota resbalar por su frente, al ver como los ojos de la rosa cambiaban de furiosos a maravillados, al ver los paquetes que Ino le trajo, jamás entenderían a las mujeres, se volvían locas por cualquier cosita (hombres -_-*)

-¡A ti también te traje obsequios Itsuki!- la rubia intercepto al niño detrás del Uzumaki , lo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta ellas; mientras el pobre niño sudo frio, al ver los panqueques que Ino puso delante suyo, sí que eran varios.

-Estarán así por un largo rato tte-bayo...-dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y sentándose en uno de los sillones. Parecía acostumbrado a eso -claro! Si él era el que mayormente acompañaba a Sakura de compras *-*-

-Esto es interesante -Sai saco una libreta de quien sabe dónde, y comenzó a apuntar todo los movimientos de las chicas, creía que eso lo ayudaría en su investigación, la cual consistía en saber más de las mujeres, y de paso para ver si lograba entender más a cierta rubia.

Shikamaru suspiro, recordando que Temari también era así - o hasta peor - cuando se trataba de ropa y cosas de mujeres. Aburrido guio la mirada a Naruto, el cual miraba intensamente a las chicas, se fijó que su mirada estaba puesta en Sakura, la cual en ese momento colocaba una casaca a Itsuki, el cual se veía incomodo al recibir tanta atención; el Nara suspiro, su amigo rubio estaba totalmente enamorado de aquella peli-rosa, tanto, que la cuida incluso con la mirada.

-Naruto, quiero hablar contigo, acompáñame -declaro, haciendo que el rubio lo voltee a ver curioso.

Antes que Shikamaru le hablara tenia puesta la mirada en Sakura, observarla era algo que había adorado desde que era un niño, pero ahora era diferente, ya no sentía alegría y ternura con solo verla, ahora sentía algo diferente, ansiedad y miedo, lo que se había enterado y el sueño que había tenido lo tenían loco, no podía evitar verla y recordar ese sueño, donde ella estaba en el suelo cubierta de sangre, donde ella moriría. Desvió temporalmente eso de su mente ante el llamado de Shikamaru, el pidió que lo acompañara.

-Claro -se puso de pie y camino con el Nara a la salida, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Sakura, la cual se le quedo viendo para luego sonreírle con entendimiento.

Salieron de la habitación dejando a cuatro sujetos en ella. Ino seguía sacando ropa y probándosela a Itsuki, el cual se veía demasiado incomodo, y algo furioso porque Naruto lo abandonará ahí a su suerte; por otro lado Sakura miraba con curiosidad la puerta, la sonrisa de su amigo no le gusto; mientras Sai cerraba los ojos, sabiendo que Shikamaru iba a contarle lo sucedido al rubio.

* * *

En lo que parecía ser un castillo, de colores dorados y lugares realmente hermosos, se encontraba Miora, el hombre estaba sentado en un trono de oro, y miraba con intensidad a los dos sujetos inclinados delante suyo, siendo estos Omoyari y Ringo.

-Quiero que se encarguen que a mi esposa nada le ocurra -manifestó el Dios -esos asquerosos humanos intentaran asesinarla, lose, ustedes deben encargarse de que a ella nada le suceda -los hombres asintieron -solo vigílenla, muy pronto aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios ara algo, lose, después de la conversación que tuvimos el ara algo que nos beneficiara, el traerá a Hogashi hasta mí, después de todo, el hombre que uso como recipiente tuvo una conversación con él, pero no logro advertirle.

-No sería mejor que fuéramos por ella y la trajéramos hasta aquí -Ringo hablo con respeto, pensando que eso debió ser lo que debían hacer desde un principio.

-Eso no es posible, Ringo -la voz de Omoyari le respondió - Ella aun no recuerda nada de nuestro mundo, aun es más humana que Diosa, si ella no recuerda nada, no puede pisar nuestro mundo -explico, causando una mirada aburrida del pelirrojo.

-Omoyari tiene razón, si ella no me recuerda no puedo acercarme a ella -Miora se puso de pie y camino hacia el balcón, donde podía verse la blancura total -las tempestades muy pronto despertaran, y eliminaran cualquier cosa que les interponga llegar a Hogashi, por eso quiero que vallan a ese lugar e impidan que algo se oponga en su camino hacia aquí -ordeno, girando su mirada hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo es capaz de asegurar que ella llegara aquí recordándolo todo?- cuestiono Ringo -Si ella no recuerda este lugar no podrá pasar la barrera que une su mundo y el mundo de los dioses - afirmo.

Miora sonrió con perversidad, causando la mirada de tención de su subordinado, el cual se manifestó incomodo ante la mirada de su amo, mientras Omoyari observaba a ambos con neutralidad, sin mostrar expresión.

-Omoyari puso en su pecho una marca, Ringo -el Dios miro al grandote con orgullo -esa marca, es el símbolo es la marca de la "Flor del destino" - cuando termino de decir esto, levanto su túnica, mostrando su brazo, en el cual podía verse una marca, una flor de cinco pétalos, donde cuatro de ellas mostraban un color dorado intenso -como puedes observar, mi marca del destino está casi terminada, muy pronto este cuerpo me pertenecerá del todo.

Ringo observo la marca sorprendido, recordando haberle visto una parecida a la mujer, cuando Omoyari la toco.

-Cuando la flor haya completado todo el color en sus pétalos, ella comenzara a recordar, y por ende a olvidar su innecesario pasado -confeso.

-¿Y eso cuanto demorara? -cuestiono el hombre de cabellos rojos.

-Cuatro lunas llenas -respondió - en ese periodo, las tempestades intentaran matarla, y liberar a las aves destructoras.

-Ya veo -comprendió Ringo -Aremos lo que nos ordena señor, cuidaremos el camino de ambos, hasta que lleguen aquí.

-Muy bien - asintió satisfecho Miora -pero cuando mi esposa ya este al límite del mundo, encárguense que solo ella y Itsuki crucen el portal, Naruto debe ser eliminado ahí -la última frase la dijo de forma despectiva, como si hablara de matar una cucaracha.

-Sí, señor -se inclinó el pelirrojo -yo mismo me encargare de matar a ese rubio estúpido -dijo con resentimiento, recordando lo que el rubio le hizo.

-¡Eso no será posible!- antes de que Miora respondiera a su subordinado una mujer de cabellos rosados y mirada violeta apareció en un destello, la mujer traía en brazos a un pelinegro, el cual mostraba una marca en su rostro, en forma de hojas de olivo, este sujeto era nada más, ni nada menos que Sasuke.

-Has traído a ese humano a nuestros dominios Supina -Miora hablo con repugnancia, mirando el rostro inconsciente de Sasuke -Creí haberle ordenado a Ichiro acabar con aquel sujeto.

-Mi señor, este hombre será el que peleara contra el salvador del mundo - anuncio, mostrando a Sasuke, ante los ojos de Miora -si usted lo mata, no habrá nadie quien acabe con Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Porque él?- cuestiono con fastidio, sabiendo que si Supina había interferido en sus planes, era porque tenía una buena razón

-Este humano posee ojos celestiales señor, capaces de controlar el alma de una persona, traer tempestades a la humanidad y controlar bestias, además de tener dentro suyo un pedazo del alma del Dios Susano, este sujeto puede servirnos en el momento en que Hogashi-hime pase las puertas de nuestro mundo, además, ha peleado con el salvador del mundo antes, este humano es el único que ha logrado empujarlo al borde de la muerte, considero que es el único capaz de enfrentarse a él, sin usar a los dioses de por medio.

-No me agrada, su sangre considera una molestia para mí- declaro, mirando con desprecio a Sasuke.

-Considérelo un arma -la mujer hablo con misterio -si algo sale mal puede usarlo para su beneficio, Hogashi-hime tiene cierto apego a este humano, al igual que el salvador del mundo - declaro, haciendo que Miora la mire con interés.

Ringo frunció el ceño hacia Supina, jamás le caería bien aquella mujer, sabía que era la mano derecha del destino, la cual cortaba el hilo de la vida de los hombres y mujeres que estaban a punto de morir, pero por alguna razón le desagradaba todo de ella, no la consideraba leal a su Señor; poso su mirada en el muchacho, podía sentir su energía casi muerta, ya que pelear con Ichiro no mostraba posibilidades de salir vivo, sin embargo, Supina no se había molestado en matarlo, al contrario, lo había salvado. Y eso era algo que la muerte no podía hacer.

-Muy bien...- cedió Miora -pero enciérralo en un calabozo, hasta el día en que sus ojos nos sean útiles- Dicho esto camino hasta una de las puertas del salón, siendo seguido por Omoyari, el cual seguía inexpresivo.

La mujer agradeció con la cabeza viendo partir a su amo, para luego girar, camino hasta la salida con Sasuke en brazos; pero al llegar al lado de Ringo, hombro con hombro, este le hablo, causando que ella lo mirara de reojo, de manera inexpresiva.

-Si intentas traicionar a nuestro señor, no dudare en acabarte Supina, no me importa que el mundo se quede sin su maldito ángel de la muerte...los humanos ya se han burlado de ti, así que no arias ninguna falta -amenazo, soltando una sonrisa, la cual causo la furia en los ojos lila.

-Cuando estés a punto de morir, no dudare en cortar los hilos de tu muerte Ringo, seres como tu son desagradables ante la presencia de un Dios ¡Ante mi presencia! -pronuncio con fuerza, haciendo que Ringo frunza el ceño furioso -Hasta luego- Desapareció del lugar en un destello, llevándose a Sasuke consigo.

-Algún día te matare desgraciada -dijo con rencor el pelirrojo, fulminando el lugar por donde desapareció -a ti, y a ese maldito rubio.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del patio, el cual era perteneciente al hospital, junto a él estaba Shikamaru; ambos hombres tienen en sus manos un té, el cual se veía humeante, mientras un sepulcral silencio se encuentra entre ambos.

-¿Que querías hablar Shikamaru?- cuestiono el hijo del cuarto Hokage, mirando de reojo al estratega de la gran cuarta guerra ninja -si me trajiste aquí, es porque de algo quieres hablar -afirmo el rubio, con seriedad en los ojos.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro, planteándose y cuestionándose lo que estaba a punto de hacer; pero es que tenía que hacer lo correcto, aunque sabía que esto lo condenaría y hasta podría llevarlo a prisión. Pero a pesar de eso, consideraba injusto que Naruto no sepa la verdad.

-Esto es problemático...- el castaño se mostró aburrido -pero es necesario, necesario que tú lo sepas -soltó, haciendo que el rubio lo mire atentamente -se trata de Sakura...

Naruto frunció el ceño, desde que Shikamaru le pidió hablar con supo que algo se traía, no se equivocó, el castaño venía a contarle los hechos que el había escuchado con anterioridad.

-¿Que sucede con ella tte-bayo?- el rubio decidió mostrar ignorancia ante el tema, asumiendo que así sería más fácil que Shikamaru le suelte la verdad, sin que el mostrara alguna sospecha de que la sabia.

El Nara lo estudio detenidamente, mostrándose desconfiado, el rubio era su amigo desde pequeños, lo conocía, sabia cuando algo se traía entre manos, pensó esto al ver que el rubio no había reaccionado como lo espero, sino calmado, era extraño...pero pasado un rato, lo pensó mejor, y creyó que era normal, después de tantas sorpresas en el día, era normal que no reaccionara como se lo esperaba. Además que el rubio no era tonto, había madurado, levemente, pero madurado al fin y al cabo.

-Naruto -el castaño miro fijamente los ojos del rubio -sabes que lo que le ocurre a Sakura no es normal, ella está representando un problema grave para la aldeas, por no decir el mundo entero- soltó el castaño, esperando la reacción del rubio, pero al ver que este seguía apacible decidió continuar -ese sujeto que apareció ayer, causo un revuelo en toda Konoha, que fue presenciada por varias personas, a estas alturas las aldeas ya están por pedir explicaciones -narro el Nara, viendo como Naruto fruncía el ceño poco a poco - Tuvimos una reunión, una de alta confidencialidad, solo Kakashi, el consejo y los que estuvimos ahí sabemos la verdad, sabemos lo que paso en la azotea del Hospital...Para los demás aldeanos, no fue más que un ensayo de combate realizado por el héroe del mundo. Con eso hemos logrado callar algunos cuestionamientos de nuestros shinobis, pero no de los embajadores de otras naciones...

-Yo estuve en esa pelea y nadie se preocupó por avisarme de dicha reunión -contrario el rubio, con cierta saña en la voz -o es que... ¿No querían que este ahí tte-bayo?- dijo perspicaz.

El Nara suspiro, lo sabía, Naruto no era ningún tonto.

-Exacto- afirmo el Nara -tu presencia no era necesaria, era prohibida -declaro.

-¿Porque?- Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido, a pesar de tener rabia creciente corriendo por sus venas, quería enterarse de la verdad, quería saber lo acordado en esa reunión, esperando que lo dicho por Kakashi sea una equivocación, y que su sensei no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Naruto -el Nara lo miro de reojo, para luego cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro -Desde la guerra las aldeas han quedado alertas ante un posible o nuevo ataque, cualquier cosa que pueda suceder pone en alarmas al consejo, ya sabes que nadie quiere que aparezca una nueva Kaguya -hablo con franqueza -el hombre que nos atacó ayer, era un sujeto sumamente increíble, inclusive tu modo bijuu quedo aplasta al lado del suyo...- Naruto chasqueo los labios con amargura al recordar eso - él se proclamó delante de todos como un Dios, dio a entender que su poder era igual o mayor al de Kaguya -el Nara apretó los puños con tención, misma reacción mostro Naruto - hablo de la creación del mundo y como era este antes...sabes antes solo existían leyendas de la creación del mundo, pero desde que apareció Kaguya esos relatos dejaron de ser leyendas, aunque suene descabellado, esos relatos comienzan a tener sentido; debes entender que desde lo sucedido en la guerra, todo parece demasiado creíble...además si esto resulta ser cierto- el Nara miro al suelo mientras fruncía el ceño- ...desde antes fuimos creados por seres que nos superan en poder...- Shikamaru guio sus ojos al rubio, el cual solo observaba.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con esto tte-bayo?- Naruto había oído el relato del Nara, y había entendido a lo que quería llegar.

-Sabes porque ese sujeto nos atacó - el Nara no lo cuestiono, lo afirmo -sabes a quien vino a buscar -Naruto contrajo los labios y aparto la mirada - la primera vez pensamos que era un ataque para recuperar a Itsuki, pensamos que el niño era parte de un experimento o algo así, y que aquellos seres querían llevárselo de nuevo - hablo -pero la segunda vez...no lo fue, ellos no fueron por Itsuki -paro y miro fijamente al rubio -vinieron por ella, por Sakura- finalizo sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

-Sí, me di cuenta -Naruto apretó los puños - y créeme que yo tampoco sé que se trae todo esto, no logro entenderlo del todo, no logro entender que buscan con ella -manifestó confundido el rubio.

-Naruto, en la última reunión llegaron a una conclusión -el rubio giro el rostro al Nara de manera rápida, cuestionando con la mirada aquella conclusión -El consejo no quiero tomar riesgos, tampoco investigar, no quieren esperar ataques -el Nara aparto la mirada del rubio y se mostró intranquilo -...Naruto ellos ordenaron matar a Itsuki y Sakura.

Naruto se enfrió en su lugar, ahora lo sabía, sabia las razones por las cuales el consejo no había tomado con más calma el tema, y habían decidido actuar, ellos no querían explicaciones o investigaciones, no querían esperar para que una nueva guerra amenace el mundo, no, ellos querían cortar el problema de raíz, así este pueda ser el herrado.

-¿Kakashi-sensie está de acuerdo con eso?- cuestiono con la voz oscura.

-Kakashi es el Hokage- manifestó el Nara, Naruto solo asintió, entendiéndolo -Naruto -el Nara llamo al rubio, haciendo que este gire hacia el -ordenaron que tu no lo supieras, por nada del mundo...si te he contado esto, es porque considero que no sería justo que no estuvieras informado, no sería integro que no estés enterado - aclaro el Nara -por eso te pido, que te mantengas al margen.

Naruto se puso de pie de golpe, dando la espalda al Nara camino unos pasos, para luego parar; en su mano estaba la taza de té, la cual se hizo pedazos en su mano, al ser destruida por el rubio, ante la rabia que este sentía -Sino hubieras querido que hiciera nada, no me hubieras contando nada desde el principio tte-bayo.

Dicho esto partió de regreso al hospital, dejando al Nara en su asiento, con una misteriosa sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

Sakura sonreía al niño delante de ella, Ino a su lado tenía la misma sonrisa; ambas mujeres sonreían radiantes ha Itsuki, el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado e incómodo.

La razón por la alegría de ambos mujeres era la siguiente, Itsuki vestía un pequeño traje ninja, los cuales consistían en pantalones verde militar, una camiseta de mangas largas de color rojo y un chaleco de varios bolsillos de color negro mientras en sus pies iban colocados unos botines hasta las pantorrillas también de color negro; el niño se veía realmente precioso con ese atuendo puesto.

-¡Te ves monísimo Suki-chan!- chillo encantada la rubia, logrando que el niño tiña más las mejillas.

-Es verdad, te queda muy bien esa ropa -Sakura le guiño un ojo, causando que el niño sonría avergonzado, pero a la vez encantado, al saber que Sakura hallaba lindo su traje.

Sai desde el sillón veía todo con aburrimiento y cierto cansancio. Después de más de veinte probadas de ropa, ambas mujeres habían quedado satisfechas con la vestimenta del niño; a decir verdad, para el daba lo mismo, si el niño se veía bien o no, era irrelevante , pero según la investigación que había estado haciendo, y por lo que había estado observando a ambas mujeres, había entendido que ellas disfrutaban mucho en hacer esto, era como si cogieran un muñeco y lo vistieran a su antojo, "Esto, puede ser algo parecido al amor de madre del que hablan los libros", se planteó en su cabeza.

Itsuki sonrió, y camino hacia el espejo que había la habitación -la cual había sido traída por Ino- Se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo, esa ropa sí que le favorecía, un sentimiento de satisfacción creció en su pecho, esa ropa lo hacía sentir diferente, y eso, le agradaba.

Sai que había levantado el culo del sillón, comenzó a estirar los músculos, Ino había terminado de probar la ropa al niño, y a Sakura, ahora seguro necesitaría ayuda para recoger todo, y como él estaba en intentos de relación con ella sería bueno ayudarla, así ganaría puntos con la preciosura. El ex AMBU estaba a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, por ella entro Naruto, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sakura-chan necesita descansar- anuncio, mirando a ambos jóvenes, haciendo que estos lo miren confundidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo Naruto?...- Sakura se mostró desentendida, Naruto estaba comportándose raro -Yo no...

-Sakura-chan es necesario -el rubio miro fijamente a la peli-rosa, haciendo que esta frunza el ceño -por favor Ino, Sai -volvió a pedir a sus amigos.

-Oh- Ino capto el mensaje del rubio y cogió rápidamente a Sai de la mano - Vamos Sai, hoy tenemos un almuerzo con mi madre...- el hombre la miro extrañado, que el recordara eso era mañana; iba objetar pero cayó al ver la mirada de la rubia, así que se quedó callado - ¡Hasta luego, que te mejores frente, tu también Suki!- la rubia se despidió con la mano tipo miss mundo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a la peli-rosa, la cual tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por la nuca.

Naruto miro en silencio como sus amigos desaparecían por la puerta, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, ahora venía los reclamos. Al regresar la cabeza hacia la peli-rosa, no espero recibir un almohadazo en la cara, se tambaleo sin caerse, Sakura estaba molesta.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese rubio? Prácticamente había echado a sus amigos de la habitación -¡No tenías derecho hacer eso!

Itsuki desde una esquina de la habitación veía a ambos jóvenes con cautela, cuando Naruto entro supuso que algo malo había pasado, ya que este llego con la cara más seria de lo normal; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la furia de Sakura, la cual mostraba toda su negativa contra la actitud del rubio; inmediatamente supo, y decidió, que se quedaría cayado, no quería salir perjudicado.

-Era necesario Sakura-chan- el rubio hablo con tanta seguridad, que hizo la Haruno desistiera en su intento de lanzarle otra almohada, y cambiara su mirada a una de completa seriedad.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- cuestiono la Haruno.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, para luego mirar de reojo a Itsuki, el cual dio un respingo de pavor. Al ver la mirada de Naruto, supo que tenía que retirarse, así que haciendo uso de su educación y rapidez, se despidió con una reverencia antes de salir del lugar completamente

Sakura no quitó la mirada del niño hasta que este estuvo completamente fuera de la habitación, una vez que este estuvo fuera, guio su mirada de nuevo a Naruto, el cual había avanzado del lugar donde estaba parado, hasta quedar en el filo de la cama, donde se sentó. Ante esto Sakura se incomodó un poco, por alguna razón eso le parecía muy íntimo, como lo que hace una pareja de enamorados, padres, o hasta amigos muy íntimos, y aunque Naruto y ella sean grandes amigos, jamás el rubio se había sentado al pie de su cama, menos ella a la de él, era por eso que hallaba bochornosa la situación, pero extrañamente no desagradable. Al contrario eso la hacía sentir rara, tanto que sentía temor.

Naruto camino hasta su cama y se sentó ahí, al filo de esta, por instinto espero un golpe o un reclamó por hacer eso, pero al contrario de lo que espero, ella no había hecho nada, al contrario se había quedado quieta, sin mover ni un músculo, sorprendida, hasta juraba que estaba sonrosada. Sonrió para sus adentros, esa cara que había puesto era tan linda, toda llena de confusión, tanto que deseó tener un sharingan y guardar ese recuerdo en su cabeza por siempre.

-¿Cómo has estado Sakura-chan? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿No te duele nada?- cuestión el rubio, sacando a la peli-rosa de su abochornamiento.

Sakura contrajo una ceja ante lo dicho por su mejor amigo, la pregunta la tomo desapercibida , creyó que él tenía algo importante que contarle, pero al parecer no; estaba a punto de preguntar con otro pregunta que cuestionaba esta cuando se fijó en los ojos del rubio, algo en su corazón se contrajo al verle los ojos azules, sus ojos brillaban, podía ver la aflicción en ellos, angustia, suplica, como pidiéndole una respuesta afirmativa, su corazón se acongojo, y solo asintió lentamente -claro, ya me siento mejor.

-Ya, estas bien -Naruto sonrió y pronuncio esas palabras más para él que para ella, aparto la mirada de Sakura e inclino la cabeza hacia abajo; lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días lo tenían al borde del colapso emocional, estaba agotado mentalmente. Sakura era una Diosa, la perseguían y querían llevársela, otros querían matarla, ella olvidaría sus recuerdos, los altos mandos habían ordenado matarla, y su sensei estaba de acuerdo con esto, todo estas noticias lo tenían al borde de la locura, mas al saber que no tenía resolución clara en lo que hacer. Por un lado tenía la presión de cuidar su aldea, y por otro protegerla a ella, el amor de su vida.

Sakura soltó una exclamación cuando el rubio se lanzó a su regazo, iba a reclamarle por lo que estaba haciendo cuando sintió mojado el lugar donde el rubio tenia escondido su rostro, su corazón afligido se rasgó en su interior, Naruto estaba llorando, podía sentirlo, podía sentir su dolor, podía oír sus gimoteos, mientras abrazaba su cintura, aferrándose a ella. Sin saber porque su rostro se humedeció, dos lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y sin pensarlo se inclinó para a cunar el rostro de Naruto, llorando como él, la única diferencia era, que ella lloraba por el dolor que sentía al ver a Naruto llorar, y él, por los hechos que lo colapsaban.

-Sakura-chan...- lo escucho llamarla.

-Deja de llorar baka...- la rosa a pesar de estar llorando como el rubio, hablo - dime que te ocurrió...

Había perdido el razonamiento y la claridad de sus pensamientos, tanto que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre el regazo de la peli-rosa, abrazándola por la cintura aferrándose a ella, temiendo que sus sueños y lo que aquel hombre se cumpliera; sabía que en cualquier momento ella lo apartaría gritándole que era un pervertido, pero fue grande su sorpresa al sentir como ella acunaba su cabeza con sus brazos, para a continuación pegar su frente a su coronilla y llorar como el, tanto que podía sentir su lagrimas mojando sus cabellos rubios; sintió una calidez dentro de él, parecida a la que sintió cuando ella lo abrazo en su regreso de la batalla con Pain -Sakura-chan...- llamo a la mujer, luego que ella le pidió que le contara lo que le sucedía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestiono la Haruno, apartándose del rubio para que él se irguiera; el muchacho se alejó de su regazo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y el dolor expresado en ellos era claro, así como la adoración al mirarla.

\- Siempre lloras con facilidad...-dijo sonriente el rubio, haciendo que la muchacha abra los ojos sorprendida, ya que recordaba que eso mismo le dijo en la misión de rescatar a Gaara, cuando Chiyo, le conto lo que les pasaba a las bestias con cola -Llorona.

-¡Eres un baka!- Sakura lo aparto de ella con un empujón, haciendo que este se tambalee y caiga al suelo de espaldas, pero tuvo que apartarse rápidamente al sentir como la peli-rosa se había puesto de pie, con almohada en mano, lista para lanzarse encima de suyo y asfixiarlo con esta -¡Lo arruinas todo siempre!

-¡Estera!- Naruto dio un brinco salvándose del almohadazo en sus piernas, ya que la pelirosa lo atacaba como si trajera una estada en las manos -¡Yo quería darte un cumplido tte-bayo! - quiso explicar.

Sakura paro los almohadazos y frunció más el ceño, ¿Cumplido? ja! Rubio idiota, si ese era un cumplido, entonces los insultos eran palabras de amor, de todos los cumplidos que había recibido, ese era el peor, Naruto era un completo tonto; totalmente enfadada se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al rubio, tenía que calmar su rabia, sino degollaría a su amigo con un tenedor de ser posible. Naruto miro cauteloso la espalda de Sakura, le estaba dando la espalda, sin ninguna intención de seguir atacándolo, parece que por ahora estaba a salvo.

-¿Sakura-chan…?- llamo, caminando lentamente hacia ella, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Si esa era la razón de tu seriedad y lo que querías decirme puedes irte -la voz dictadora de Sakura lo hozo detener el paso, mientras miraba como su amiga caminaba hacia su cama nuevamente, para sentarse en ella.

-Claro que no Sakura-chan, vine a hacerte compañía -respondió desde su pasión, no estaba dispuesto a irse, después de todo lo que había sucediendo no la dejaría. No hasta saber que ella estaría bien.

La oyó soltar un suspiro cansado antes de quedarse callada.

Naruto tanteando el terreno se acercó lo suficiente a la peli-rosa, viendo como esta no le prestaba atención, al contrario, su amiga miraba su mano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Cauteloso el también llevo su mirada hacia la blanca mano de su amiga, en ella, había una fina marca, una herida, no era grande, así que sabía que eso no le dolía, pero ella le tomaba mucha importancia, podía no dolerle, pero si molestarla. Preocupado y sabiendo que se jugaría el pellejo se inclinó en el suelo, delante de ella, quedando ella sentada en la cama y el arrodillado en el suelo; ante esto la peli-rosa se sonrojo, mas al ver lo que hizo el rubio a continuación, tomo la mano que había estado observando entre las suyas y comenzó a examinarla, posando su mirada océano en ella.

-¿Te duele esto Sakura-chan?- cuestiono preocupado, observando sus ojos verdes, los cuales tenían sorpresa pintado en ella.

Sakura choco miradas con el Uzumaki, algo en su interior se contrajo, podía ver la calidez en la mirada de Naruto, podía ver la preocupación que tenía plasmada en ella, todos esos sentimientos reflejados para ella. Aparto la mirada de él, sabía que Naruto la amaba, sabia sus intenciones y el cariño que él le profesaba, se sintió mal, ella no lo merecía, no merecía ese amor y amistad incondicional que él le daba, no alguien tan mediocre como ella -No, solo me molesta- respondió sin mirarlo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, sin importarle que ella valla a golpearla se acercó a ella, tenía el rostro frente a ella y sus miradas estaban fijas el uno del otro; ante esto Sakura retrocedió por inercia, la cercanía de Naruto la aturdía, esos ojos la confundían, y temía, temía estar experimentando algo que no lograba entender...

-Sakura-chan no ocultes cosas de mí, yo puedo sentir cuando mientes - las palabras de Naruto hicieron que su corazón bombeara fuerte.

Naruto lo supo, siempre lo supo, Sakura era alguien fácil de leer, aunque intentaba ocultarle cosas él siempre lograba saber cuándo ella mentía, así que lo había visto, había visto la preocupación de ella al mirar su mano, pero ella lo había negado alegando que no era nada y estaba bien, pero él lo había visto, había visto la mentira en su rostro, así que de nada sirvió que ella callara su mentira, cuando el sabia. Cuando él la conocía muy bien.

-Baka!- la pelirosa, se removió incomoda y miro al rubio frunciendo el ceño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba el rostro para impedir que el rubio le vea la cara, sino se daría cuenta del carmín que se había teñido en sus mejilla -Te he dicho que no es nada, estoy bien -dijo con rudeza característica en ella.

Naruto parpadeo varias veces antes de asentir y soltar un suspiro, sabía que ella le mentía, pero no iba discutir, solo lograría que ella lo echara, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto hacer.

-Sakura-chan -el rubio la llamo, haciendo que esta lo mire de reojo -Quería decirte algo, sumamente importante -dijo con seriedad; por otro lado Sakura abrió ligeramente los ojos, cambiando el semblante volvió la mirada a Naruto, el cual había retomado a su posición original, parado frente a ella -Dime Sakura-chan, ¿Sabes quiénes eran los sujetos que te atacaron?- cuestiono mirando fijamente sus ojos.

Los ojos de la pelirosa mostraron sorprendidos pero no lo demostró, supo ocultarlo bien, ya que Naruto no pareció percatarse de esto -No, no sé quiénes eran ellos- -mentirosa- se dijo así misma, claro que sabía porque la habían atacado, por aquel ser que dormía en su interior, porque ella era una diosa...

Naruto agradeció eso en su interior, ella no lo sabía, aquella vez cuando la holló decir que era una diosa pensó que ella lo sabía, pero al parecer solo era algo remitente a un sueño que tubo, eso lo calmaba.

-Kakashi-sensei dice que es probable que una nueva amenaza este atacando la aldea -Naruto decidió poner en marcha la mentira que llevaba trabajando desde hace un par de días -La razón por la que te atacaron fue porque querían sacar información de la aldea y mía...-Naruto titubeo un poco ante la mentira, el no acostumbraba mentir, menos a ella-... ya sabes, al ser amigos...también quería información mía tte-bayo- concluyo.

Sakura escucho atenta lo que el rubio dijo, sabiendo que era mentira, y que el trataba calmarla ocultándole la verdad; esto resultaba irónico, ya que ambos estaban recurriendo a la misma estrategia para proteger el bienestar del uno del otro.

-Entonces están seguros que es un enemigo...-la muchacha decidió cuestionar al rubio, queriendo saber hasta dónde llegaría su mentira- ¿Ya han comenzado con su búsqueda? -cuestiono.

-Claro, Kakashi-sensei ya ha enviado un grupo de inteligencia -al rubio le estaba costando mucho mentir, ya que nunca lo había hecho, no a menos que la situación lo a merite -No te preocupes lo encontraran rápido tte-bayo- Naruto trato de sonreír lo mas creíble posible.

Sakura asintió, su corazón se sentía estrujado, Naruto le estaba mintiendo, podía ver su sonrisa falsa, no sabía las razones pero sentía dolor de saber eso, porque espero que todos le mintieran, menos él, no su mejor amigo; dolida como se sentía movió el rostro, dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana, sabía que no estaba en el derecho de sentirse dolida, ya que ella, a la larga, estaba haciendo lo mismo. Pero aun así no podía aceptarlo.

-Oe, Sakura-chan...estas...- Naruto estaba a punto de tomar su mano cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar por ella la figura imponente de una mujer que ambos conocían bien.

-¡Sakura!- Tsunade llego rápidamente hasta a rosa, y dando un manotazo empujo al rubio el cual salió volando hacia una pared cercana, estrellándose en esta -¿Estas mejor?- la mujer comenzó a revisarla con la mirada, mientras tan tabeaba con las manos en el cuerpo de la muchacha, tratando de buscar alguna herida o dolor en ella; Sakura por otro lado estaba llena de gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, su maestra a veces rayaba en preocupación.

-Estoy bien Tsunade-sama...- pronuncio nerviosa la chica, viendo sobre el hombro de esta a su amigo, el cual se había puesto de pie de manera dificultosa -No se preocupe...

Naruto se puso de pie sobándose la nuca, la vieja no cambiaba, su fuerza seguía aumentando cada día; ya erguido vio con una sonrisa divertida como la vieja comenzó a reprender a Sakura, seguro por estar haciéndose la fuerte ante la heridas que había tenido, y es que la única capas de reprender a la muchacha era su Maestra, la mujer que hacía que todo ser humano en esa aldea se zurrara en sus pantalones. Suspiro... ¿esa felicidad y nerviosismos en su rostro lograría verlos en un futuro?...esperaba que si...quería creerlo así. Sin poder impedirlo su mentó lo llevo años atrás, pudo ver a la Sakura de nueve años en su mente, aquella niña tímida que era discriminada por su frente, luego a la Sakura de doce años la cual siempre se mostraba segura y hasta cierto punto creída, a la de dieciséis, la cual siempre estaba dispuesta a dar el todo para ser de ayuda, y la de ahora, la cual siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, junto con un regaño, todas esas Sakuras se caracterizaban por algo, ellas sonreían, brillaban...pero la de ahora...se estaba apagando, frente a sus ojos. Algo en su interior se contrajo y sintió amargo al tragar, apresurado salió de a habitación, necesitaba tomar aire.

Sakura que era regañada por su mentora vio como Naruto abandonaba la habitación sin decir nada y de forma presurosa, casi huyendo, se sintió triste, había visto algo en su amigo, había visto dolor en su mirada, así como había visto el dolor con el que la observaba, como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver, como si temiera que ella desapareciera, sabía que Naruto le ocultaba algo, y esa era la razón de su dolor. Aguo los ojos, se sintió culpable de ser la causa de eso. Cuando había jurado, no volver a causarle problemas.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos, haciendo que Tsunade la mire alarmada, pensando que las zarandeadas y gritos que ella le daba al regañarla le habían afectado - ¡Sakura! ¡¿Que te ocurre?!

Sakura no la escuchaba, solo podía ver la mirada de Naruto en su cabeza, luego a la niña idéntica a ella, y aquel hombre que había usurpado en su vida declarando que era su esposo y que ella debería irse con él… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo esos seres habían sido capaces de robarles su tranquilidad y la sonrisa de su amigo? ...con solo unas palabras y un relato, habían transformado el mundo de ambos en una pesadilla... Los odio, odio a todos, les habían quitado su tranquilidad, les habían quitado su paz...le habían quitado la sonrisa de su querido Naruto, le habían quitado esa sonrisa que iluminaba su vida...junto a la sinceridad al verla...Sin poder evitarlo una mano se dirigió a su pecho, estrujo ese lado, donde está el corazón, soltando más lágrimas.

-Oe! Sakura! ¿Qué te sucede niña? -Tsunade a movía y zarandeaba tratando que recibir de ella una respuesta -¡Naruto! -giro el rostro en busca del rubio pero vio que este no estaba, chasqueo la lengua, en mala hora ese tonto había abandonado el lugar -¡Respóndeme Sakura!- la Senju se alarmo al verla llevar su mano a su pecho, estrujándolo, mientras soltaba más lágrimas y su respiración se aceleraba.

-Duele...-Sakura sintió leve dolor en el pecho, un hincón, sin saber cómo su vista se hizo borrosa, la cólera que estaba sintiendo la estaba haciendo sentir mal, su corazón había reaccionado mal, estaba fallando, su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle, y su respiración se aceleró. Supo que estaba experimentando una hiperventilación...-Naruto...-sus labios llamaron a su amigo y la imagen de este se hizo presente en su mente, antes de caer en la profunda inconciencia.

-¡Un paramédico ahora!- Tsunade al ver que la muchacha quedo inconsciente, bramo por un paramédico, los cuales aparecieron al instante ante he llamado de la Senju.

Sin aun descubrirlo, un pétalo de aquella flor en el pecho de la muchacha tomo un color rosáceo...

* * *

Se alejó lo más que pudo de aquella habitación, incluso uso su hiroshin jutsu, no quería que Sakura-chan lo vea de esa manera, él era una figura de esperanza y valor en el mundo, si ella lo veía llorar cuestionaría, y él no se sentía capaz de decirle la verdad...no a ella. No a la mujer que adoraba con el alma. Sin saberlo, su huida lo había llevado a las caras de los Hokages, en aquel balcón donde podían ser apreciados por la gente que iba a verlos.

"Debe ser problemático, sentir ese sentimiento tan estúpido"

La voz de Kurama le hablo desde su interior, su compañero, su amigo había sentido su dolor y quería ayudarlo, a su manera.

-Tal vez para ti sea estúpido...nunca lo has hecho... ¿Nunca te has enamorado Kurama? - cuestiono el rubio, con los ojos cerrados- ¿Ni tampoco te has visto puesto en la encrucijada de elegir lo que debes hacer?... elegir entre tu aldea o el amor...

"jujuju ¿Se te olvida que soy el Kyubi? ¡Yo estoy repleto de odio, jamás he amado, ni me ha interesado la vida de los demás, si lo hago ahora es porque a ti te miro de manera diferente"

-Claro, a mayor parte de tu vida te la pasaste destruyendo, es normal tte-bayo- Naruto sonrió -Supongo que busco un consejo de un ser equivocado...- dijo con melancolía.

"Es cierto que jamás me enamorado, pero aun puedo darte un consejo"

El rubio rio, pensando en que quería decirle Kurama.

"Es algo con lo que me has taladrado los oídos desde que empezaste a hablar"

Naruto alzo una ceja, totalmente desentendido de lo el Bijju iba a decir.

"No me rendiré, porque este es mi camino ninja"

Naruto se quedó estupefacto, aquella frase era la que siempre decía, la que había dicho desde que tenía memoria...la dijo cuándo peleo contra Neji, cuando combatió contra Zabuza, he incluso en la última guerra, su valor de no rendirse había traído a su amigo de nuevo...era cierto, él no se rendiría jamás...Algo se ilumino en su alma y un fuego ardió en su interior, buscaría la manera, ¡La buscaría!...la manera de ayudar a su amiga y salvar su aldea...él no se rendiría...No Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, una sonrisa radiante, de las sinceras, una sonrisa que hizo sonreír Kurama -¡Gracias Kurama!

"Hmp"

-Naruto-kun...

Un llamado a sus espaldas lo hizo salir de su mente, detrás suyo estaba la figura de una muchacha de cabellos azules y ojos violetas.

-¿Hinata?...-Naruto miro extrañado a la muchacha, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia ¿Acaso lo había seguido?

Hinata observo la figura del Uzumaki, él era su sol, el ser que ella quería proteger, y al que profesaba amar, aun sabiendo que él no le correspondía.

-¿Podemos hablar?...- su nerviosismo se fue a un lado, la conversación con el rubio iba a ser seria.

Naruto paso de la a estupefacción y frunció el ceño, algo le decía lo que ella quería hablar -Claro.

* * *

Kakashi caminaba a paso firme por los pasillos del Hospital, el hombre tenía puesto su traje ninja; detrás de él caminaban Yamato y Shikamaru, los cuales seguían al apresurado Hokage. Los tres hombres llegaron al final del pasillo, donde una puerta estaba cerrada, y tres personas esperaban afuera de esta.

Ino cargaba aun dormido Itsuki, la rubia tenía el rostro serio, se notaba la tensión en ella; había recibido la noticia del decaimiento de la salud de su amiga cuando estaba en recepción, esperando que el rubio salga para interrogarlo. No lo entendía, cuando ella la vio estaba bien, incluso argumentaba quererse ir...y de un momento a otro...ella había decaído... ¿Qué había pasado?

Sai observaba a la rubia de manera neutral, su rostro no le permitía demostrar sentimientos, pero él lo sentía y entendía lo que ella pasaba, tal vez no a la misma escala de la rubia, pero la entendía. El tampoco entendía, como su compañera de equipo había pasado de ser una chica sonriente y vital, a una internada en un Hospital.

-¿Cómo esta Sakura, Sai?- Kakashi pregunto directamente al pintor, ya que sabía que Ino no estaba en condiciones de hablar, no con esa mirada perdida.

Sai se puso de pie apartando delicadamente a Ino, y camino al encuentro del Hokage, dejando a esta en el asiento, la cual estrecho más a Itsuki en sus brazos.

-Hiperventilo, Tsunade la está tratando ahora -dijo con simpleza, sin dar más detalles.

-Bien- Kakashi asintió, para luego clavar la mirada en la puerta donde estaba Sakura, frunció el ceño ¿Acaso esto se debía a lo que aquel hombre había dicho?

-Hokage-sama, esto podía deberse a lo dicho por Miora...- dijo Shikamaru, a sus espaldas.

Kakashi iba a responder cuando la puerta del cuarto de Sakura se abrió súbitamente, dejando pasar por ella a una seria Tsunade, la cual fue interceptada por Ino al instante.

-¿Cómo está la frentona Tsunade-sama? ¿Ella estará bien?- atropello de preguntas la mujer, pero cayó al instante ante la mirada gélida de la ex Hokage. Comprendió al instante que la predecesora no iba decirle nada, aun.

-Kakashi, acompáñame -la mujer miro directamente los ojos negros y cansados del peli-plata, los cuales temblaron ante la pesada mirada.

Kakashi vio la espalda de Tsunade adentrarse en la habitación, al instante asintió, dando un suspiro, hecho andar los pies, siguiendo a su predecesora.

Dentro de la habitación podía verse diferentes materiales usados momentos antes para reanimar a la kunoichi; y en una cama de sábanas blancas podía verse la figura de Sakura, la cual tenía una serie de elementos médicos conectados a ella, una mascarilla de oxígeno, donde podía verse la dificultosa respiración de la muchacha, mientras una maquina registraba los latidos de su corazón. Kakashi estaba estupefacto, jamás pensó que su alumna estuviera tan mal, de hecho creyó que hoy le darían de alta.

-¿Como esta?- cuestiono sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Sakura, la cual estaba pálida.

-Tubo una hiperventilación -Kakashi quedó pasmado- además...descubrimos una miocardio hipertrófica en su corazón -Tsunade en ningún momento retiro la mirada del actual Hokage, el cual se mostró aún más pasmado - Hemos aplicado los medicamentos necesarios...pero... ¿No se te hace esto extraño, Kakashi?- cuestiono la mujer.

-No sabía que Sakura tuviera una enfermedad al corazón -Kakashi estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Es porque ella jamás ha tenido una enfermedad al corazón, siempre ha sido sana -dijo con firmeza.

-¿Cómo puede estar segura?- Kakashi cuestiono la seguridad en las palabras de su predecesora -Puede que ella la tuviera y nunca nos dimos cuenta. Hasta usted pudo haber fallado, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade dio un taconazo al suelo, haciendo que este tiemble, ante la furia que emanaba por los ojos de la Senju -Sakura ha sido mi pupila desde hace siete años, yo misma me he encargo de las salud de mis discípulas, Sakura jamás ha mostrado una anomalía en el corazón ¡No insultes mi capacidad!- rujió la rubia, haciendo trastabillar un poco a Kakashi -Esta enfermedad por lo general es congénita, si Sakura hubiera presentado esto desde sus épocas de aprendiz de ninja o cuando asistió a la academia, jamás se le hubiera sido permitida en ser ninja -explico más calmada la mujer, dejando confundido y ansioso al peli-plata -esto apareció de la nada...y no sabemos cómo -finalizo aun confundida.

-En todo caso será necesario hacer más investigaciones Hokage-sama. Examinar a los padres -Kakashi comenzó a sudar frio, sospechaba la razón por la cual Sakura estaba demostrando cambios en su salud.

Tsunade frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, percibiendo en sus palabras la falta de sinceridad.

-Dime la verdad Kakashi ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Sakura? ¿Que ocurrió con el hombre que la ataco? ¿Quién era? Porque sé que aquel maldito tiene mucho que ver- las palabras claras sacaron al antiguo ninja que copia de sus pensamientos.

-No sé a qué refiriere Tsunade-sama- dijo con el tono de voz que le caracteriza el Hatake.

-Bien -Tsunade apretó los puños y camino a paso firme hasta su alumna, donde se detuvo, para luego extender una mano al camisón que la muchacha llevaba puesto, abriendo dos botones rebelo algo que hizo sorprender al Hokague - Mejor dime ¿Que significa esta marca?

Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, en el pecho de Sakura, cerca al corazón había una marca, de no más de siete centímetros, era la figura de una flor, la cual no tenía ningún color, a excepción de un pétalo, el cual estaba tomando un color rosáceo. Kakashi frunció el ceño ¿Acaso esto significaba el comienzo del fin?

-Dime la verdad Kakashi -pidió con fuerza la ex Hokage -Lo que le sucede a Sakura no es normal, ha pasado de ser una chica sana a una kunoichi con una enfermedad incurable, en tan solo cuatro días ¡Dime lo que ocurre! Esta enfermedad puede matarla en cualquier momento, es un asesino silencioso -la mujer se mostró ansiosa, aquella chica tendida en esa cama no solo era su alumna, era como su hija, era la hija que jamás tuvo, la quería como si ella la hubiera parido, verla así le dolía, el dolor que sentía era mayor al que sintió cuando Madara la partió en dos -¡Dímelo!

-Mejor siéntese -el Hokage soltó un suspiro antes de hablarle a la mujer -lo que voy a contarle es delicado.

Tsunade la miro con seriedad al hombre de máscara, lo que tenía que decirle ella lo sabría de pie.

* * *

La oscuridad se hacía presente en esa aldea, era cerca de media noche y todo estaba en relativo silencio, solo podía verse a los ninjas que patrullaban la a los alrededores, por si algún ataque se viera previsto.

Entre aquella densa oscuridad una figura se alzaba en las sombras, era una figura pequeña, la cual se escabullo por la puerta de una de las habitaciones de ese Hospital; siendo sigiloso se acercó hasta la cama en el centro, donde yacía la figura de una mujer de cabello rosa, la cual tenía un respirador en su nariz. La respiración de Sakura era fuerte pero no acelerada como hace unas horas. La figura pequeña acerco una de sus manos hacia la frente de Sakura, delineando cuidadosamente el rombo en su frente.

-¿Que aremos ahora Naruto?- cuestiono el pequeño.

Naruto oculto entre las sombras de la ventana de la habitación de la pelirosa apareció, la oscuridad del lugar no dejaba apreciar a ambos chicos, lo único que podía observarse eran los ojos azules brillantes del rubio y los plateados de Itsuki, los cuales se miraban con intensidad.

-Lo que teníamos planeado desde el principio - dijo el rubio acercándose hasta el muchacho.

Cuando Naruto se acercó hasta él, pudo darse cuenta de lo que el rubio traía puesto; Naruto tenía puesto su traje ninja, el cual era su característico sacón negro y sus pantalones anaranjados, mientras en su espalda colgaba una mochila negra, también cruzado en su pecho se podía ver un bolso beige. Itsuki supo en ese instante que el rubio iba llevar a cabo lo que planearon hace pocas horas.

-¿Estás seguro?- cuestiono el peli plata al verlo sacar con cuidado los tubos y agujas que la pelirosa tenía conectado al cuerpo- podías ponerla en peligro, ella no está bien...- comento con inseguridad el niño, al ver como el rubio quito la mascarilla de oxígeno de la pelirosa, para luego tomarla en brazos y envolverla en una manta, como si se tratara de un bebe, para finalmente cargarla y atraerla a su pecho con fuerza.

-El oxígeno suministrado es para calmarla, ella puede respirar sin esto -el rubio parecía hablar con experiencia, cosa que descoloco al niño -no la ponemos en peligro, lose- dijo seguro, caminando a pasos lentos hacia la puerta -apresúrate, vámonos - el rubio lo volteo a ver, indicándole con la mirada que camine.

-Se darán cuenta...- el niño lo miro con desconfianza - he visto a muchos shinobis aquí, es como si vigilaran al rededor, además puedo darme cuenta que tienen una barrera, siento esa energía...- declaro, mirando de reojo la ventana.

-No te preocupes por eso, tu solo sígueme -Naruto salió corriendo de la puerta, y el niño no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo - veo que te cambiaste - mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Naruto se fijó la ropa que el niño usaba, la cual era la que Sakura y Ino le habían puesto horas atrás, mientras en su espalda tenía una mochila de color verde en forma de rana -linda mochila- dijo burlón.

-No lo puedo dejar, es un obsequio de Sakura-san -contrataco con saña, haciendo que el rubio le lancé una mirada envenenada -que se puede hacer ella me ama...

-Ya quisieras - gruño el rubio -bien ahora...

Itsuki dejo de sonreír burlón cuando se percató que habían llegado a la puerta de atrás del Hospital, en un pequeño callejón, ahí el rubio se las arregló para hacer una posición de manos con Sakura en brazos, lo cual se le hizo fascinante al niño, e invoco un clon, el cual pareció delante del rubio. Le hizo unas señas y este partido fuera del callejón.

-Cuando escuches la señal...nos vamos- Naruto en ningún momento quito la mirada del cielo, el rubio parecía esperar algo.

Itsuki miro con la respiración contenida el rostro del rubio, el cual apegaba más a su pecho a Sakura, como si quisiera asegurarse que ella estaba segura en sus brazos, para que finalmente, luego de unos minutos, el rubio cerrara los ojos y apretara los dientes, al instante una gran explosión se hoyo, prominente de algún lugar al sur de donde ellos estaban.

-¡Ahora! ¡Tenemos el camino libre!- Naruto corrió y se puso delante del niño, haciendo que este lo mire asustado -¡Itsuki sube a mi espalda! ¡Rápido!

Itsuki obedeció y se lanzó a la espalda del rubio, para luego desaparecer con el Hiroshin jutsu de Naruto.

* * *

Minutos antes...

Cuando el clon partió se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la torre Hokage, donde diviso las figuras de Kakashi y Tsunade, las cuales estaban en compañía de Shizune y Shikamaru. Al llegar delante de ellos el rubio clon camino hasta quedar frente a estos, mirando con determinación la cara de cada uno.

-Solo seis horas- dijo Kakashi, mirando los ojos azules de su alumno -solo te daremos seis horas Naruto.

-Para ese tiempo debes estar lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, luego de ese tiempo serás declarado traidor a la aldea y perseguido- completo Shikamaru, mirando a su camarada rubio -Normalmente me ligaría a las normas, pero sé que puedes hacer algo para detener todo esto -el rubio sonrió agradecido a su amigo -después de todo eres el Héroe que nos salvó.

-Naruto esto no es solo por Sakura, es por la aldea, por el mundo y por el futuro shinobi- Tsunade se acercó amigablemente a él y lo estrecho -sé que puedes hacerlo, puedes buscar una solución.

Naruto asintió mientras sonreía agradeciendo la confianza esperanza puesta en él.

-Naruto-kun - Shiizune se acercó y extendió las manos al rubio -toma-, Esto te ayudara con Sakura-chan -Naruto recibió entre sus manos una caja de color gris, la cual estaba muy bien cerrada -es la medicina de Sakura-chan, tres inyecciones y cuatro dosis de medicamentos -declaro, viendo como el rubio fruncía el ceño.

-Llegara un momento en el que Sakura no podrá usar su propio chacra -Tsunade miro al rubio -su enfermedad avanza, y su riesgo de muerte con ella...

Naruto tembló los ojos y asintió, mientras apretaba los puños y la mandíbula.

-Sé que esto es duro- Kakashi se alejó de los presentes y camino hacia las barandas de la torre, siendo seguido en todo momento por los ojos zafiros del rubio- siempre hemos confiado en ti más de lo debido, poniéndote en situaciones difíciles, y esta parece ser la más difícil de todas- el rubio negó acercando unos pasos a su sensei, quiso hablar pero la mano extendida de Kakashi lo cayo - pero creemos ciegamente en que puedes solucionar todo, sin que nadie salga herido en el proceso -el Hokage finalmente miro al rubio, mostrando un guiño alegre en sus ojos -cuida de Sakura.

-Cuida a mi alumna mocoso, sé que puedes hallar una solución -Tsunade alzo un puño en señal de apoyo la cual fue apozada por una sonriente Shizune que asintió feliz hacia el rubio.

-Cuídate tonto, porque dentro de seis horas seré yo quien te pise los talones -Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado -cuida de Sakura, sabes que lidiar con una Ino deprimida no es agradable- declaro en son de burla.

-Amigos...gracias- Naruto alzo una mano hacia ellos formando un puño -no los defraudare.

Dicho esto el clon se dio un salto, lanzándose entre las sombras.

-Ahora Shikamaru...- dijo el Rokudaime al ver la sombra de Naruto perderse en las sombras.

Cuando el Nara asintió al instante hizo una posición de manos, invocando un pergamino, el cual abrió con rapidez en el suelo, para luego presionar en se vio una explosión a lo lejos, justo donde se encontraba la torre que tenía dentro a los ninjas de inteligencia, los cuales se encargaban de la protección de la aldea.

-Con esto, la barrera queda desactivada- Kakashi miro al frente -ahora todo ha comenzado.

* * *

Naruto y Itzuki aparecieron a más de cien kilómetros lejos de la aldea; al instante el niño giro el rostro dándose cuenta que estaban demasiado lejos de aldea, ya que podía ver las luces que la iluminaban a lo lejos.

-Apresúrate Itsuki, debemos avanzar rápido -Naruto comenzó a caminar, adentrándose entre el bosque que se presenciaba ante el -tenemos que tomar atajos, dentro de poco comenzaran a seguirnos tte-bayo.

El niño miro con tensión al rubio, tragando grueso comenzó a seguirlo, mientras apretaba más su mochila, ocultando el miedo que comenzaba a experimentar en su cuerpo.

-¿A dónde iremos?- cuestiono con preocupación -pensé que dejaría que yo lo guiara.

Naruto se detuvo y guio la mirada a la peli-rosa en sus brazos. Asiendo que Itsuki lo mire curioso.

-Antes iremos en busca de un amigo, él nos ayudara en esto.

-¿Amigo?- el niño se extrañó, estaban huyendo, ¿Que amigo quería encontrar el rubio -¿Quién?

-Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

Gaara el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena se encontraba leyendo unos documentos, raramente el hombre no estaba en su oficina, sino en una de las torres que servía para vigilar si otros intrusos entraban sin permiso a su aldea. El peli-rojo vestía su traje Kage, mientras en su mirada se posaba en la Luna, la cual se mostraba hermosa.

-Hoy es Luna llena...- soltó al aire.

Cuando termino de decir esto algo se movió a sus espaldas, rápidamente giro la mirada y no hayo nada, pero al regresarla al frente se quedó completamente Helado, al tener delante de él, una cara que lejos de asustarlo lo perturbo.

-Sí, tú eres...

La voz lanzada por aquella criatura hizo saltar a Gaara hacia atrás, cayendo en su arena, al haberla invocado.

-¿Quién eres?

Gaara miraba a aquella criatura de cabellos rojos y piel verde, sus ojos eran posos rojos, y en su frente yacía una piedra, un diamante, o una esmeralda, tenía puesto un traje en forma de plumas, mientras en sus manos llevaba un bastón con un extraño abanico en la punta.

-Una de las tempestades de este mundo...

Gaara abrió los ojos al máximo, para luego ver como esta desaparecía y aparecía como el viento delante de él, chocando su mirada escalofriante con la de él.

-Demonio del viento...puedes llamarme Fuushin...

Gaara sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Ahora… ¿Dónde está la Megami?

* * *

Miora sonreía mientras miraba atentamente algún punto del lugar, Ringo a su lado lo miraba cauteloso mas no extrañado, su amo siempre se comportaba de esa manera.

-¿Ocurre algo señor?- cuestiono observando al peli-vino.

Miora dejo de reír y miro con una sonrisa a Ringo.

-Ellos ya están ahí, las tempestades.

Ringo no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa.

-Y mi juego está en marcha...

Continuara...

* * *

Libre soy, libre soy no puedo ocultarlo más! XD

Estoy tan feliz de actualizar, después de un largo mes estoy de nuevo en las andanzas poniéndome al día con mis Historias, y es que estado apresada con las tareas y los exámenes, espero me entiendan! Pero ya termine la semana de exámenes y puedo respirar un poco tranquila... T:T Lloro de alegría.

Bueno, Naruto ya se aventuró en su viaje, veamos cómo le va en camino, y como reaccionara ante los hechos que le esperan... lo mismo va con Sakura ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando sepa que Naruto la saco de la aldea sin su consentimiento?...XD Por otro lado...los sueños son algo extraños... ¿no creen?

Bueno que les pareció el capi, lo tenía terminado antes, pero por razones explicadas antes no pude subirlo, espero les guste y comenten que con eso me motivan. Para el próximo capi planeo escribir el opening, y si me da tiempo recrearlo en video, pero no prometo nada.

Nos leemos en otra actualización. Cuídense!

BE-15


End file.
